


SHALL WE DANCE?

by dancermk



Series: Dance with Me [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Childhood Trauma, Coming Out, Dancers, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Ian is a choreographer, Jealous Mickey, Lapdance, M/M, Making Love, Mickey is a breakdancer, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, VERY light bondage, Violence, ian never developed bipolar, mentions of incest and rape, successful Ian and Mickey, they are in their late 20's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancermk/pseuds/dancermk
Summary: Set in 2023 - Ian is a 27 year old successful professional dancer and up-and-coming choreographer in L.A.  Mickey is a 28 year old self-taught breakdancer with a large social media following and a career on the rise.  When they both receive important calls that have the capacity to change their lives forever will they prioritise their careers or their personal happiness?EXTRACT:Mickey stayed in the studio for a long time after Ian left.  At first he had paced frantically up and down as his body tried to recover from the fear and anger.  Then he had finally hit a wall; exhaustion creeping up from his toes to the top of his head until he was drowning in it. He slumped against the mirrors and slid down to the floor taking his head into his hands.  He was not going to cry.  Not over some fucking guy he met less than two weeks ago.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Dance with Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677556
Comments: 226
Kudos: 364
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	1. Getting the call

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments very much appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note added October 2020. This was my very first attempt at writing and while I would like to revisit it (re-write, edit, etc) to improve it, I simply don't have the time. I think the bones of this story are good and if you are able to overlook some of the technical issues, still very enjoyable. I do very much love these versions of Ian and Mickey that I created and they will always hold a special place in my heart!! I will leave it posted, particularly because I love part two in this series (Dance Partners) and hope readers will make their way to it. Thank you for giving this story a go if you've recently found it. (Excuse all the Australian-isms - I think I have gotten better since I wrote this but who knows! LOL)

2023...

**Monday…**

Ian tapped the ‘end’ button on his cell and slowly placed it down on the kitchen bench. He moved at a glacial pace; his face dumbstruck and his jaw slack. He could not believe his luck. He didn’t think this day would ever come and now it was here, he didn’t know if he was excited or paralysed with fear. This was his dream gig and everything he had been working towards for so many years. He had just been asked to choreograph the new music video for Tiana Testro, the hottest R’n’B singer on the planet. Ten years ago, at seventeen, Ian had been completely fucked up, but dance had saved him. And now he had the chance to truly make something of himself.

He stood up on nervous legs, and forced himself to collect his thoughts. He has one week to get the choreography done, then auditions for dancers are in eight days, followed by five days of rehearsals, then a three-day shoot in New York. His phone vibrated, telling him a copy of the song had been sent through. He listened to it many times, improvising around his apartment and thinking about the brief he’d been given. He began to visualise the end-product in his mind, and he started to relax. He called Cara - his closest friend and his assistant choreographer – and then he got to work.

**Wednesday…**

Mickey was checking his ‘views’ on his latest Youtube video when his cell buzzed. Seeing that it was his agent, he quickly picked up, “Hey Alanna what’s up?”

“Hey Mickey, I’ve only got a few minutes so jot this down. Got an audition for you next week for Tiana Testro’s new music video. Be at Millennium at 4pm on Monday - they want to see you freestyle AND, a one-minute choreographed ‘break’ routine to a Tiana track of your choice. If you get it, rehearsals run for 5 days here in LA, and then the shoot is 3 days in New York.”

“Who’s the director and who’s the choreographer?” he asked.

“The director is Sam Fernandez, and Ian Gallagher is the choreographer who apparently has casting authority. Have you met him? He hasn’t done any choreographic gigs of this magnitude before, but he’s been getting a lot of dance gigs the last few years.”

“Yeah I know who he is, you can’t miss him with that carrot top, but I haven’t met him which is fuckin’ surprising in this industry.,” Mickey replied. 

“Ok, I gotta run. Check in with me on Monday after the audition.”

“Thanks Alanna. Will do”

The line went dead and Mickey let out a slow controlled breath. This was a fucking great career opportunity and he wasn’t going to lie; he was also looking forward to meeting Ian Gallagher. He had seen him perform as a backup dancer for Tiana’s world tour last year and had gotten Mickey’s attention with his fiery red hair and washboard abs. It was unusual for a guy to catch his attention to the point where he had found out his name, and asked around about him. The commercial dancers and the breakers moved in separate circles, but everyone knew everyone to some degree, and he had overheard that Gallagher was gay. Of course, this wasn’t surprising, as a lot of the commercial dancers were gay or bi. But this one was hot as fuck.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his Tiana playlist trying to decide on which track to choreograph to. Once he decided, he packed his gym bag and headed down to the studio to get started.

**Thursday…**

Ian had been working on the choreography for three days straight. He was so stressed about it being good enough that he had barely slept. 

Cara sighed exasperatedly, “Come on Ian! Don’t change it again it’s really good. You’ll end up making it worse if you keep questioning yourself.”

“But Cara this is it. This is the make or break moment for me as a choreographer. I can’t afford to fuck this up!”

“Look, honestly you need to step back and take a breather. Let’s video it, go and have dinner and then look at it with fresh eyes after the meeting tomorrow,” Cara replied trying to calm him.

Ian wiped his towel across his forehead, catching drops of sweat before looking resigned at Cara. “Why do you always have to be right? So fucking annoying.” Cara laughed at him, a genuine fondness appearing in her eyes. They started filming, put the track on and ran through the section of choreography they’d been working on all day. Immediately Ian went to watch it back and Cara snatched his phone from him, heading straight for the showers.

“Cara come on,” Ian complained as he trailed after her. 

“You can have it back at dinner,” she smiled cheekily over her shoulder as she entered the ladies changeroom.

Ian headed into the men’s changeroom shaking his head at Cara’s antics. He loved Cara. They’d been friends for five years and she knew him better than anyone. She’s someone he can rely on, she’s stable and loyal and she knows how to keep him level-headed. Cara also had a thing for queer men, and he thinks that’s funny as shit. If Ian isn’t sure if a man is gay, he just asks Cara, and she hasn’t been wrong once. Just a shame they often have the same taste in men. After the first time they both wanted the same guy they had to set some ground rules. They decided if he was gay, then Ian could have him, but if he was bi then Cara got first dibs. Unfortunately, neither of them seemed to be able to meet Mr Right - although not from lack of trying.

They took a seat at the corner booth in their favourite café and Cara slid his phone across to him. “You got a message from Sam about them wanting to use a breaker,” she reported.

“What are you my secretary now? What if that had been a dick pic from that guy Cole I went out with last weekend?” Ian raised his eyebrows in question at Cara.

“Like I haven’t seen your dick pic messages before. And no thanks I don’t want to be anyone’s secretary. Cara giggled and added, “Although I am happy to review your dick pics.”

Ian read through the message before putting his phone down and contemplating this new development. He wasn’t sure how he felt about using a breaker in the video. It didn’t seem to suit the track and if he was honest with himself, he didn’t want his choreography to get less ‘screen time.’ 

Cara was watching him closely and rolled her eyes at him. “Ian, stop overthinking this! Wait til tomorrow and then we’ll deal with it then. OK? Now let’s order, I’m starving.”

**Friday morning…**

Mickey dropped down onto his back on the studio floor, puffing hard and dripping in sweat. He had spent Wednesday afternoon and all day yesterday working on his one-minute break routine. Having already rehearsed it about ten times he figured he was good to go. No more fucking around – he was happy with it. 

_If this Gallagher dude doesn’t like it then he can go fuck himself._

Mickey had asked around and it appeared they had only asked four breakers to audition - so the odds were about as good as they could get. Not only that, the other three breakers were all similar in style which would help him stand out. He had also googled Ian Gallagher and may, or may not, have saved a few photos of the redhead. 

Mickey contemplated whether he should head out to a club for the night, get on Grindr, or just hang out at home nursing a few beers. He hadn’t been out in a while and part of him wanted to get his dick wet. Hooking up with random dudes used to serve him well when he was younger, but now that he was in his late 20’s it was starting to wear thin. 

He hasn’t ever been in a proper relationship - just a few fuckbuddies along the way – but if he was being honest with himself, being alone doesn’t have the same appeal anymore. He sat up and looked at himself in the mirror. He tried to imagine having a boyfriend. A partner? A husband? He thought about holding hands with a guy or kissing them and his father’s disgusted face floods his mind. 

The shame he feels about himself is getting harder to keep down these days. It keeps pushing it's way up, it wants to be addressed, acknowledged. Mickey is good - really good - at avoiding his feelings. But he must admit he is sick of always filtering what he says, and never really being honest with anyone, not even himself. It’s fucking exhausting and he wished he could just accept himself. He packed up his shit and headed out of the studio, his brow still knitted in frustration.

**Friday afternoon….**

Ian and Cara walked into the meeting and were greeted by the director, Sam Fenandez; the director who introduced them to the cinematographer and assistant director. 

They took their seats and Sam began, “Ian, I want to discuss the breaker first and then we’ll go over the storyboards, locations and so on. We have invited only four breakers to audition and Tiana is happy for you to make the final call on casting. They will choreograph or freestyle the break section and it will be sliced in during the rap after the second chorus. You will just need to work collaboratively with him and basically oversee the process. Does that sound ok to you?” Sam pursed his lips waiting for Ian to respond.

“Yeah that’s cool, no problem I can do that. Who are the four breakers you got coming in? You said ‘him,’ are they all male breakers?” Ian inquired.

“Yes, Tiana wanted a male breaker since all the other dancers will be female. We’ve got Jason Ripley, Tyron Washingtion, Mickey Milkovich and Will Myers,” Sam replied.

“OK great. I’ve worked with Will and Tyron before and isn’t Milkovich that self-taught guy with the big social media following? Little rough around the edges?”

“Yeah that’s him. Tiana thinks he might bring a little more street cred to the look of the video so don’t rule him out because he hasn’t done as many pro gigs as the others.”

Ian nodded his head in agreement. “No of course not, and if Tiana thinks he’s got something unique to bring to the table then I’m on board. I’ll check him out before the audition. Thanks for the heads up.”

The rest of the meeting went well, giving Ian a chance to work out all the intricacies involved in putting a music video together. He felt much calmer by the time he and Cara got into his car and headed back to the studio to finalise the choreography. 


	2. The Audition

Ian was fucking exhausted. It was 3.30pm and they had been auditioning group after group of dancers since 8am.. They were down to twenty girls and had to drop it to ten – eight for the final shoot with two understudies. Ian was glad he no longer had to teach the routine over and over again as he had done all morning for the round one auditions. His concentration was waning, and they still had to see the breakers. 

Cara called out, “Ian, you ready for the first five girls?”

“Yep good to go, thanks Cara.” Cara hit the play button and Ian focussed on the girls dancing in front of him. He wanted girls who picked up the little details in his choreography and who had a shit load of sass. Each group of five girls did the routine and Ian wrote notes. He then thanked them, letting them know their agents would be in contact. 

He turned to Sam. “You sure you’re happy for me to make the final cut?” 

“Of course. All twenty were great so I’ll be happy with whoever you choose. The choreography is perfect. It’s going to look great with the locations we’ve chosen. Jasmine, the cinematographer will come in on the last day of rehearsals to get a better feel for it.”

“Sam that’s great. Now we just gotta see the breakers and we can call it a wrap for the day,” Ian breathed out as he sat back in his chair, stretching his arms behind his head. 

“Actually I’ve got to head out. Will you be OK to take this on your own?” Sam said as he stood up and started packing his notebook away. 

Ian was a bit shocked and stood up too. “Of course, no problem. There’s only four of them.” 

“Just email through the final dancers to my assistant by 9am tomorrow so we have time to inform their agents. Great working with you Ian, looking forward to the shoot in New York.” Sam shook Ian’s hand and headed out, waving at Cara as he exited the studio. 

Ian rubbed his hands down his face and then checked his audition schedule. He had Mickey Milkovich to see first at 4pm, and then the other three at 4.10, 4.20 and 4.30 respectively. It was 3.55pm so he grabbed his water bottle and walked over to Cara. 

Cara smiled tiredly at him. “They were all pretty good. Don’t know how you’re going to choose the final ten.”

“We’re going to watch the final audition videos about a hundred times tonight, while eating a lot of pizza, until we’re done!” 

“For fuck’s sake Ian, I’m tired as shit,” Cara complained. Ian was looking down at the floor and chewing on his bottom lip. “Hey...Ian! What are you looking so nervous about? The auditions were great and it’s going to look amazing,” Cara reached out, squeezing his bicep.

“Nah it’s not that. I was just thinking about these break auditions. I’m no expert when it comes to breaking and I feel like an arsehole having casting authority. Imagine if you had a breaker casting you for a commercial jazz gig. It would piss you off, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah I guess so. You just gotta go with your gut on this one. Tiana likes that Mickey guy so if you like him too then just go with him,” Cara replied with a shrug.

Ian tried to hold in a smile, but it didn’t escape Cara’s attention. Poking him playfully in the ribs she said, “Umm…what is that look all about? Are you crushing on this Mickey dude?”

Ian chuckled as he shifted his weight nervously back and forth from one leg to the other. “I may have spent a little time on his Youtube channel over the weekend,” Ian confessed, looking down at his feet while a blush made it's way up his neck. “He’s kinda hot with these piercing blue eyes and black hair. And don’t get me started on his arse.” 

Cara let out a full laugh, “You sound like a romance novel!” Tilting her head to look past him she added, “Well don’t look now, but he just walked in.”

Ian turned toward the door, “Holy fuck.” The guy was better looking in person and he had this intensity that commanded the attention of the room. Ian suddenly felt like a dorky teenager again. His palms were sweating, as he struggled to reign in his dirty thoughts as his eyes scanned up and down Mickey’s body.

Cara nudged him forward from behind. “Better get over there. You’re just staring at him like a creepy fucker right now.” Ian wiped his palms on his sweats and walked over to Mickey, who was now squatting down tying up his shoelace.

“Hey Mickey? I’m Ian Gallagher. Thanks for coming in to audition today.” Mickey stood up and very obviously scanned the full length of his body. They shook hands and Ian noticed how they held eye contact a little too long. 

“Thanks man, I appreciate the opportunity,” Mickey replied with a smirk to match the one already forming on his own face.

“Are you ready to go? You want to do the routine you’ve choreographed or freestyle first?”

“I’ll do the piece I’ve prepared; I know you want me.” Ian froze, eyes wide, staring at Mickey’s ocean blue eyes, then his lips, then back to his eyes. 

_Had he heard right? Did Mickey just say, ‘I know you want me’?_

Panic set in, was he that obvious?

Mickey let out a chuckle. “Hey Gallagher, maybe put the fire out, you’re getting a little ahead of yourself. The song I used for my routine is ‘I know you want me.’” 

Ian let out the air he’d been holding in. “Oh fuck of course. I’m- I’m so sorry. When you’re ready just give a wave to Cara over there to start your music.” Mickey strutted over to Cara to connect his phone to the sound system, throwing a wink over his shoulder at Ian on the way. Ian’s face was now a similar shade of red to his hair and he took his seat, pretending to busy himself with his notes. He couldn’t imagine this getting any worse, he was so embarrassed, having well and truly shown his cards. How was he going to come back from this and have any game? He tried to pull himself together, taking a gulp of water from his bottle and settling back in his chair. 

As soon as he looked up, Mickey gave a nod to Cara and the music blasted out of the speakers. Mickey was fucking phenomenal. Seeing him on YouTube was one thing, but right in front of him was something else entirely. Ian thought he was crushing before, but now it was advancing to a whole new level. His heart was racing and his blood was pumping - mostly south. Mickey was a force, and he was sexy as fuck. The intense look on his face, the way the muscles in his arms flexed, the flash of his six pack when his tank flung up - it was nothing short of a feast. Mickey finished his routine and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his top, exposing the pale skin on his stomach.

Ian unconsciously licked his lips. “Mickey that was phenomenal. I’m not a breaker as you know, but your style is really unique.” 

Still catching his breath Mickey replied, “Thanks man. I’m self-taught so I think that makes me stand out a bit.”

“Abso-fucking-lutely. Now for the freestyling we are going to play Tiana’s new track – the one we’re using for this music video. You’re welcome to listen for the first 30 seconds or so before you start so you can get a feel for it. Cara, can you play it for Mickey?” 

Cara put the track on, and Mickey began almost immediately. His improv was nearly as good as his prepared routine. Ian couldn’t believe what a talent this guy was. He thought about the years of training he had put in before he got anywhere and here was this guy that had done it all on his own. He couldn’t help but admire and respect him. And he already knew he was giving this gig to Mickey cos he fucking deserved it. Ian also knew he wanted another opportunity to hang out with the guy. 

_Jesus I’m being so unprofessional. But Mickey had flirted with him, hadn’t he?_

No amount of searching over the weekend had helped Ian find out about Mickey’s personal life. Mickey didn’t really come across as gay at all. With his tatts and his demeanour, he came across as an alpha male. 

_But that wink! No straight guy would wink at another guy like that would they?_

Ian couldn’t wait to speak to Cara. If anyone knew the answer to that question it was her, and her 100% accurate gaydar.

Ian motioned to Cara to stop the music and then walked around the table to approach Mickey. “Mickey that was exactly what we’re looking for. You seemed to really understand the vibe we’re going for, and I think your breaking style would really compliment the choreography I’ve done.”

“The song is fuckin’ awesome. Thanks for taking the time to see me man,” Mickey replied.

“Well I can’t officially let you know today as I’ve still got the other three breakers to see, but I’m pretty confident you’ll be getting good news from your agent tomorrow.” Ian smiled at Mickey, letting his eyes scan over his body, watching a line of sweat trickle down his neck. He wanted to lick that sweat off Mickey’s neck so bad. He wanted to taste every part of him. His mouth was intoxicating. Just as he thought of those full lips wrapping around his cock, Mickey’s tongue darted out of his mouth, licking his bottom lip. Ian had to hold in a moan as he felt his cock twitch in anticipation. 

“Yeah well I have a feeling we’d work well together,” Mickey replied with a suggestive smirk. His head was tilted to the side as he slowly looked Ian over. Ian’s heart was racing, and he knew this was getting a little unprofessional. This job was his big break, so he needed to reign it in.

“Yeah absolutely. It’s important to me that I work well with all my dancers.” Ian could hear what an arrogant douche he sounded as the words came out of his mouth. He extended his hand to Mickey and they briefly shook hands. Fortunately, Mickey seemed amused at Ian’s attempt at playing boss and started to head over to his gym bag.

“Thanks for coming in. The assistant director will be in touch,” Ian added as he scrambled to finish the audition on a better note. 

Mickey threw his bag over his shoulder, paused at the door, turning back to face Ian, “Prefer it if you’d be in touch Gallagher.” And with that Mickey exited the studio as the next breaker walked in.

*****

Mickey walked out of the studio and straight into the men’s restroom, dropping his bag in front of the sink and splashing cold water over his face. 

_What the fuck was that?_

Mickey stared at himself in the mirror while he replayed the audition over in his mind. Sure, he was over the moon at how well he danced, and it sounded like he had this gig in the bag, but why was he so fucking obvious with Gallagher? He had never done that shit before unless he was in a club and looking for a quick hook up. Never in a professional environment. He had been vigilant when it came to keeping his sexual orientation separate from his career. He had a reputation as a breaker and he felt certain his huge social media following would disappear if they knew he liked to take it up the arse. 

He also didn’t want to risk his father finding out when he was finally in a good place in his life. But Ian Gallagher was something else. He had felt his control slip the moment he had walked into that studio and set eyes on him. He needed to pull it together if he was going to be spending the better part of the next couple of weeks around this dude. Maybe by the end of the gig he would be able to figure out if Gallagher could be trusted for a hook-up on the DL. Mickey picked up his bag and headed home. He needed a drink, or two.


	3. Rehearsals Begin

Ian walked in with Cara, readying himself to address the dancers for the first time. The girls were sitting on the studio floor chatting excitedly amongst themselves while Mickey was sitting off to the side leaning against the wall, looking both bored and uncomfortable at the same time. Ian was concerned that Mickey had separated himself from the others. 

“Hey everyone and welcome to day one of rehearsals,” Ian announced enthusiastically.

The girls whooped and hollered in response before Ian continued, “We have some long days ahead but it’s going to be worth it when we see the final product. Tiana will be here to rehearse with us from Saturday onwards, so it’s important that everyone has the choreography locked down over the next two days. I hope everyone has introduced themselves to Mickey over there, he’s going to be breaking in the rap section of the song.” All the girls waved, blew kisses and yelled out ‘hey Mickey’ as flirtatiously as one would expect from a group of dancers. Mickey merely nodded back and gave a slight wave, the attention putting a scowl on his face. Ian smiled in his direction but was ignored much to his disappointment.

“OK girls let’s get started. Cara is going to take warm-up while I chat to Mickey about what he’s doing this morning, and then we’ll get into it.” Everyone stood up and Cara started addressing the girls as Ian made his way over to Mickey.

“Hey Mickey,” Ian said as they clasped hands and pulled in to bump shoulders. It was all very manly and hetero and Ian immediately thought of Cara telling him that there was no way Mickey was gay. ‘He’s that type of straight guy that thinks it’s funny to flirt with the gay guy’ Cara had told him. He had really gotten his hopes up, but Cara had never been wrong before so he figured he should accept it now and stop crushing.

“Hey Gallagher. What’s the plan for this mornin’?” Mickey asked.

“OK, so I’ve set up the studio next door with music for you. You need to choreograph the rap section of the song. They said you could just freestyle at the shoot if you want, and they might even do a few takes of that as well, but I want you to have it set so that I am confident going in.”

Mickey frowned at him. “What you think I can’t bring it to the fuckin’ table on the fly?”

“No, no, not at all,” Ian backpedalled, “I just meant that it’s good to be prepared.” He put his hands up in defence as he spoke. 

_Jesus Christ what the fuck was up with Mickey today?_

“Shit sorry man. Just a little nervous, I guess. I’ll get to work then.”

“It’s all good. I get it, it’s fuckin’ huge. I’m nervous as shit too. I’ll come and check in with you in a couple of hours or so - if that’s ok?” Ian asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah see you in a bit,” Mickey spoke as he backed up out of the studio. Ian thought he noticed the slightest hint of a smile on his lips.

*****

Mickey dropped his bag on the floor in the next studio and leant back against the mirrors. It seemed like he was only capable of being one of two ways with Gallagher – flat out flirt or a fucking arsehole. This gig was so important to his career and he couldn’t afford to fuck it up. He crossed his arms over his chest and tucked his chin down feeling incredibly defeated. He knew he needed to find some middle ground where he kept both his anger and horniness in check for the next week or so. In the meantime, he needed to get to work on his choreography. He put some music on and started his warm-up. He wanted to have something good to show Ian when he came back to check on him. He genuinely wanted to impress the fuck out of the guy. 

*****

Ian was finishing up his morning session with the girls. They had learnt the first block of choreography and were currently going over specific details like hand and head positions. He was happy with their progress so decided to let them break for an early lunch.

Ian called across the studio, “Hey Cara, I’m going to head into the other studio and check how Mickey is going. You wanna come?”

“How bout I go and get us some lunch so we can eat after you see him?”

“That would be awesome babe. I’m starving - get me the works,” Ian replied throwing a wink at Cara before picking up his towel and placing it around his sweaty neck. He grabbed his water bottle and headed out, stopping when he reached the door of the adjoining studio. He leant against the doorframe, trying to do his best GQ model pose. Mickey was running through a combination and so ‘in the moment’ he didn’t notice Ian until he stopped dancing.

Mickey walked over and turned the music off. “Hey Gallagher, how’d your rehearsal go with the girls?”

Ian strolled across towards him replying, “Really good. I’ve already let them go for their break. How are you going? What I just saw looked fuckin’ fantastic.”

“Thanks man you wanna see what I’ve got so far?”

“Sure do.” Ian couldn’t help his eyes roving over Mickey’s body, the sweat making his shirt cling to his chest and abs. Every time the brunette breathed in, Ian could see the definition of his six-pack straight through the shirt. It was making his already high body temperature skyrocket. And don’t even get him started on Mickey’s tight round arse. Mickey cued the music and moved out into the centre of the studio. Ian found himself entranced by Mickey just as he had been at the audition. After he finished, Ian paused the music and approached Mickey, stopping just that little bit too close for work colleagues. 

“I love it and you’re already halfway through. Do you think you will have it finished by tomorrow before Tiana arrives on Saturday?” Ian queried.

“I could get it finished today if you need me to, but I was kinda hoping to just play around with some ideas this afternoon and let it marinate over night.”

“No that’s sounds perfect. I know what it’s like choreographing – working to other people’s schedules can be hard. I’m sure you have your own process Mick.”

Mickey’s eyebrow shot up, a look of anger on his face. “Sure do Archie! I also work best on my own.” Ian wasn’t sure what he had said to piss Mickey off. It sounded like he sure as shit didn’t want any input from him, but it was his job to oversee the break section. He also didn’t want to make things worse. He looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of how to placate the man.

“Sure Mickey, I understand. I guess I’ll get out of your hair then and let you get back to it.” Ian started walking backwards towards the door. “Don’t forget to take a lunch break whenever you need it,” he added. 

“Hey sorry man. Guess I’m just wound a little tight this morning,” Mickey apologised, a small smile appearing at the corners of his mouth.

Ian stopped suddenly and took a chance. “Hey Mickey, do you think I could grab your number in case I need to get in contact with you? You know about the choreography or whatever?”

“Yeah that’d be cool, you got your phone with you - I’ll put it in.” Ian walked back over, pulling his phone from his pocket and handing it to Mickey while he tried to stop his mind from thinking about how he’d like to ‘put it in Mickey’. Mickey took the phone and put his number in before hesitating, then dialling his own number so he would have Ian’s number too. Ian smiled a proper smile at Mickey and watched a similar one spread across the other man’s face too.

*****

Ian was laying back on his bed tired out after the physical and mental stress of the first day of rehearsals. It had gone really well, and he was happy with how it all looked, but he wouldn’t be Ian if he didn’t stress and over analyse everything. His mind wandered back to Mickey and the smile he got out of him when they exchanged numbers. He didn’t know what to make of it all. Mickey was nothing like he had been on the audition day and Ian couldn’t help but be disappointed. 

_Cara couldn’t you be wrong just this once?!_

Ian’s phone pinged on the nightstand and he leaned over to grab it.

**(9.53pm) Mickey M** : Hey Red

**(9.53pm) Mickey M** : Just wanted to say thx for today. This gig’s important 2 me

**(9.55pm) Gallagher:** No probs it’s gonna do gr8 things for ur career!!

**(9.56pm) Gallagher:** U deserve it ur so fuckin talented. Glad I met you & we’re getting 2 work together.

Ian went into a panic worried that he’d been too personal. He held his breath waiting, hoping for a reply from Mickey.

**(9.58pm) Mickey M:** Me 2 Red 😉

Ian nearly dropped his phone. 

_Did Mickey tough guy Milkovich just send me the wink emoji???_

Ian sat frozen trying to decide as the minutes ticked by.

_Fuck it!_

He punched in his response and tapped send before he could change his mind.

*****

Mickey had just about given up hope on getting a response from Ian when his phone buzzed…

**(10.05pm) Gallagher:** Looking forward to seeing that arse in action again tomoz. 😉 Night Mick

Mickey sat up and read it again, and again _._

_The cocky fucker! Jesus, did I just make one giant fuck up?_

But he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

_Gallagher has been checking out my arse._

He slept well dreaming of red hair and green eyes.


	4. Rehearsals Continue

“So Cara… I may have texted Mickey last night.” Ian was looking away from Cara biting his lip and trying to stop a smile spreading across his face. However, he was fooling no one.

“Really? So who texted first, and how did that pan out for you?” Cara had both eyebrows raised in question. 

“He did, and I guess we’ll have to see when he arrives. I may have mentioned his arse,” Ian cringed at the thought of it.

“What?! Oh my god Ian!” Cara exclaimed with a shocked look on her face. “You really want me to be wrong on this one don’t you?

Ian let out a deep breath, “I really fuckin’ do. I don’t know what it is about him but I really like him? Want him? Who the fuck knows what I’m even thinking?” 

“I don’t mean to state the obvious here but IF this guy is gay or bi then what makes you think he bottoms? I’m definitely getting ‘top’ energy for sure!”

Ian shot Cara an exasperated expression, “Yeah of course I’ve thought about it but maybe he’s ‘verse’.”

Cara countered straight back, “Umm…but you’re not, so I’m not sure how that would work out long term.”

“Who said anything about long term? Maybe I just need to fuck him once and get it out of my system.” Ian paused, chewing on his lip and thinking it over. “Maybe for him I’d be willing to make an exception…”

Cara let out a full laugh, “Oh babe you’ve got it real bad! And if _that_ happens I want details.”

“Cara this gay kink, fetish whatever the hell it is you've got is getting out of hand.” Ian tried to sound disapproving but couldn’t keep the grin off his face. 

“Ok so if you really like this guy then you just gotta go for it. Nothing ventured nothing gained as they say. What’s the worst that could happen? He punches you in your pretty freckled face?” Cara teased.

“Preferably not! You got any suggestions that won’t end with my pretty freckled face getting messed up?”

“Well…. how about when it gets to lunch today, I suddenly have a family emergency to take care of. Then I ask Mickey if he’d mind going with you to pick up the costumes for the fittings this afternoon. Then you take him to lunch to thank him.” Cara smiled proudly, super impressed with her idea.

“That’s actually fucking brilliant,” Ian replied as excitement began to take hold. 

*******

Mickey was sitting in the passenger seat next to Ian as they drove to pick up the costumes. When Cara had asked him if he’d go with Ian his first instinct was to say no, but now they were alone he had to admit he was enjoying himself.

“Nice ride man,” he said as he checked out the leather interior.

“Thanks Mick. I bought it after Tiana’s world tour. Probably should have used the money as a deposit on an apartment or something but I never had a car before, and I really wanted one.”

“Bet your girlfriend likes it though?” Mickey raised one eyebrow and tilted his head to see Ian’s reaction. He already knew Ian was gay as fuck but the chance to tease him and see how he’d react was too good to pass up. Ian shifted in his seat uncomfortably and changed to fifth gear. He could almost see the wheels turning as Ian tried to decide how to answer Mickey. Clearly, Ian had not worked out that he was gay.

“Don’t have a girlfriend Mick,” Ian replied keeping his eyes on the road but biting his lip.

“Red, a guy as pretty as you gotta have a girlfriend.” Mickey was enjoying this immensely and couldn’t keep the smirk off his face.

Ian glanced at him, quickly letting his eyes fall down his body and back up to his eyes, holding the gaze a beat too long before he challenged, “You think I’m pretty Mick?” Mickey chuckled. No way he wanted to go any further down this path.

“Gallagher, I think you dance in front of mirrors all day and you fuckin’ know you’re pretty.” Ian pulled up and parked the car in front of the costume designer’s studio. He took a deep breath and turned his whole body to face Mickey, one arm resting over the steering wheel. 

Without breaking eye contact Ian said, “Don’t give a shit if _girls_ think I’m pretty,” placing definite emphasis on the word girls to get his point across. With that he climbed out of his car and started walking around to the curb. Mickey hesitated a moment wondering how to respond _._

He felt himself spiralling into a panic. He took a deep breath then opened the car door and stepped out onto the curb next to Ian. Ian had his chin jutted out, a look of challenge on his face as if he was waiting for an attack of some kind. It did something to Mickey, softened him, and he made a split-second decision. 

“Gallagher, I don’t know what sort of arsehole you think I am, but if you like boys I’m cool with that. Whatever floats your boat man.” With that he walked ahead into the designer’s studio trying to make it clear he was done with this conversation. His heart was beating fast. One minute he wanted Ian to know and the next he didn’t.

*****

Ian was not sure what to make of what just happened. He paused outside for a few seconds before following Mickey into the studio. He approached the receptionist and let her know they were there to pick up the costumes. While they were waiting for the costumes to come out Ian decided to push forward with his plan for lunch. 

“Mickey I really appreciate you helping me with this today. How about we grab a bite to eat – my shout – as a thank you?” Ian smiled his best smile and held his breath waiting for Mickey’s response.

“Hey you don’t have to do that, happy to help,” Mickey replied.

“Yeah but I want to, and we both gotta eat. I’ve gotta start cleaning the girls’ choreography this afternoon and you gotta finalise your choreography to show me. Can’t do that on an empty stomach.” 

“Ok alright then – “Mickey stopped as some of the design staff started bringing the costumes out on garment racks. The two of them packed the costumes into Ian’s car and settled back for the ride to the restaurant. Ian took them to an upmarket burger joint and he led them to a booth in the back corner wanting Mickey all to himself.

*****

Ian was looking at him with a face full of nerves. He found himself thinking about how adorable he was. He was about to put the poor bastard out of his misery when Ian finally spoke, “This ok Mick? You like burgers?”

“Who doesn’t love a fuckin’ burger? I’m actually starved.” Mickey replied. 

The waitress came and took their order and they both sat back in their seats and looked at each. He could feel the energy crackling between them and looked down to rearrange his knife and fork. 

“Mickey did you grow up here in LA?” Ian inquired.

“Nah, I grew up in Chicago. Moved out here when I was 16, well ran away from home more like it. Been here twelve years now.”

“Are you fuckin’ serious? Chicago? I grew up in Chicago – I’m Southside trash. Hang on…. You aren’t one of the famous drug-dealing gun-running Milkovich’s are you?” Ian had sat forward in his seat, his eyes wide with excitement as he waited for Mickey to confirm what he already knew.

“Fuck I guess I am. Although I haven’t been back since the day I left. My dad was a fuckin’ neo-nazi faggot-bashing piece of shit.” Mickey slumped back in the booth feeling a myriad of emotions wash over him. He wasn’t sure at all how he felt about this, about Ian knowing his family. He felt ashamed. He didn’t want Ian to think less of him.

“Hey Mick, it’s great to finally meet someone from the old neighbourhood. Someone who grew up with nothing like I did. I don’t know anyone around here who just ‘gets it’ when I talk about my childhood. Fuck man! And we both got out. Both dancing. I wish I would’ve known you back then.” Ian was smiling fondly at him and he felt himself start to relax a little. He was also realising he might have seen Gallagher around the neighbourhood all those years ago. He remembers seeing a dorky scrawny redhead around the neighbourhood and how many redheads could’ve there been in Canaryville? He also knew the reputation the local Gallagher family had. 

“I’m guessing then that the old drunk Gallagher, um… Frank was it? He your dad then?” Mickey asked tentatively.

“The one and only. Guess we got something else in common Mick– shit dads. We should get together and trade stories sometime.”

“Shit Gallagher I’m happy to get together but definitely not trading stories about my arsehole Pops. Left that shit-show behind the day I took off and sure as hell don’t wanna ever re-visit it.” 

The waitress brought their food over and Mickey took the chance to re-direct the conversation. The rest of the lunch went smoothly as they settled into talking about the rehearsals and the up-and-coming shoot in New York. Mickey felt at ease with Ian, something that had rarely occurred in his life. It was nice. Ian still had some of that teenage dorkiness in him which was adorable, but he was also fucking beautiful. And sexy. He grew up real nice. Mickey wasn’t sure of what to make of what he was feeling. 

*******

Later that night Ian was sitting on his couch scrolling endlessly through Netflix, unable to decide what to watch. He did this a lot. It would take him so long to find something that by the time he did, it would be time to go to bed. He knew that was going to be the case tonight as he couldn’t concentrate on anything but Mickey. _Mickey._ He replayed the conversation they had in the car and Mickey’s reaction to him being gay. Mickey had given nothing away. Then to find out they were both Southside. He couldn’t believe it. There was obviously a lot more to Mickey than he first thought. And he wanted to know everything. He dropped the remote and picked up his phone, opening his message thread with Mickey.

**(9.32pm) Gallagher:** Hey Mick thx for having lunch with me today. I had a gr8 time!

**(9.39pm) Mickey M:** Anytime Red. We should do it again some time.

Ian sat straight up as he read Mickey’s text. 

_Was he just being polite or was he actually suggesting they have lunch again?_

Ian could feel his heart-rate increase as he tried to decide on his response.

**(9.43pm) Gallagher:** A friend told me to check out this burger joint when I’m in New York - maybe we can check it out together?

**(9.45pm) Mickey M:** Sounds like a date Gallagher?

**(9.47pm) Gallagher:** ROFL Sure Mick - you in?

**(9.59pm) Mickey M** : in

*******

Mickey sat staring at his phone screen. He was walking a fine line and he was making himself nervous as fuck. He decided texting was a dangerous game when it involved Ian Gallagher. It made him take risks he wouldn’t take in person. 

_Did Ian think he agreed to an actual date? Had he agreed to an actual date? Jesus Christ tomorrow was going to be interesting._


	5. Tiana Arrives at Rehearsals

Ian was watching the girls abuzz with excitement as they gathered around Tiana. Three of them had danced with Tiana and Ian on her world tour so they were currently dominating the conversation. Mickey was standing on his right and Cara on his left as they surveyed the scene. 

“So what’s the plan for today Gallagher?” Mickey asked as he turned to face him.

“After warm-up I’d like you to show Tiana what you’ve choreographed. Then I’m spending the rest of the day teaching Tiana her choreography. Cara’s going to take the girls today and keep cleaning. You should keep her company as she gets stressed out cleaning routines.”

“I don’t have any experience with cleaning routines but I’m happy to keep her company if that’s what you want. I’m gonna go and warm up in the other studio then,” Mickey said as he picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder.”

“Ok Mick see you in about 30,” Ian replied, eyes following Mickey as he walked out the door.

Cara slapped him on the arm. “You’re about as subtle a sledgehammer, you know that right?” 

“What did I do?!” Ian waved his arms around in question.

“The way you look at him. It's like you haven’t eaten in a week and he’s your favourite food.”

“Well…. I would like to get my mouth on him. See what he tastes like, maybe get in a bite or two…” Cara just walked off shaking her head trying to look like she disapproved but Ian knew better.

*****

Mickey was feeling excited and fucking nervous as hell. He was about to show Tiana what he had choreographed and let’s face it – if she didn’t like it - then it could ruin his career. Ian was looking at him carefully, expression alternating between a big arse smile and looking outright anxious. 

Ian started the music about thirty-two counts before the rap section and he took in a few deep breaths to steady himself. Then he went all out. He didn’t watch Tiana or Ian because he needed to stay focussed. When he stopped, both Tiana and Ian starting clapping. 

“Mickey that was _exactly_ what I wanted and more. Ian told me you were amazing, and he wasn’t wrong. I love it Mickey! Thanks for being a part of this project.” Tiana closed the gap and hugged him hard. He didn’t really like getting hugged, but he was so relieved he just went with it. Ian threw him a wink.

Tiana turned to Ian, “Great casting call Ian. It’s perfect. Now we better get to work, you got a lot to teach me today.” Tiana was already heading out of the studio.

“Thanks Ti, I’ll meet you in studio 3 in five,” Ian replied before turning back to Mickey and looking him up and down appreciatively. Mickey wished Ian wouldn’t be so obvious it was distracting as fuck. 

“Mick you did it! Ti hardly ever gets that excited, so you really hit the mark.”

“Thanks for giving me this gig and trusting me to deliver without taking over. I appreciate that, appreciate you.” He could feel the blush creeping up his neck, so he looked down at the floor and put his hands in his pockets.

_Did Gallagher see the affect he had on him?_

Mickey looked up at Ian and their eyes locked. Mickey felt his heart-rate rise and his stomach flip flop. The tension was palpable, and his instinct was to run or fight.

Ian reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder, “Mickey this is all you. Your choreography and your breaking are world class. I’m just glad I’m here to be a part of it. You’re going to be the most famous breaker on the planet very soon.” Ian looked so sincere, and he felt his ego expand with the praise. Not in a bad way, but in a way he really needed. He needed someone to be proud of him, and Gallagher was giving him that in spades.

He chuckled, feeling a little embarrassed. “Fuck off Gallagher,” he said but there was no bite in it. His mind was still firmly focused on his shoulder where Ian had touched him.

“Go help Cara Mick. I’ll catch ya later.” And with that Ian was bouncing out of the studio and down the hall.

*****

Cara was painstakingly going through the same eight counts over and over again. She had one dancer who was half a count behind hitting the move on ‘4 &’ instead of ‘4’ and another who was too stupid to get her hand placed correctly on her butt on count 8. 

“Ok girls let’s take a ten-minute break – grab a drink.” As Cara went to grab her own drink bottle she noticed Mickey walking in, looking pretty pleased with himself.

“Hey Mickey, was Tiana impressed with your breaking?” she asked him with one eyebrow raised.

“She actually did seem pretty fuckin’ impressed,” Mickey replied with a proud smile on his face. Cara liked it. She had noticed Mickey didn’t smile all that much and he almost permanently seemed partially pissed off. But she could see why Ian liked him – he was charismatic and intense. His blue eyes were captivating, and his talent was off the charts. 

“That’s great Mickey. Ian was talking you up to Tiana on the phone last night and again this morning when we arrived at the studio. He can’t seem to shut up about you - thinks you’re pretty impressive.” Cara looked carefully to see his reaction to her statement. And there it was. Cheeks ever so slightly flushed. His tongue pushing to the side of his mouth. Cara was good at reading people. And what she saw, she was one hundred percent certain was a sexual response. 

_Well I’ll be damned. Guess I had to be wrong eventually._

Cara couldn’t wait to tell Ian what she had witnessed.


	6. Rehearsals Come to an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian receives some revealing news about Mickey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homophobic language
> 
> Thank you to those who have left kudos and encouraging comments - I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ian was still reeling from what Cara had said after rehearsal last night. She had changed her mind about Mickey, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. Yes, it seemed like Mickey was interested but maybe he was just a flirty guy? The worst part was that Mickey was not required for rehearsal today and he wanted to see him so bad. Cara walked into the studio holding up two cups of coffee and handed him one. 

“Thanks Cara I really need this. It’s going to be a hectic day putting the whole thing together with Tiana and the dancers.” 

“I think it’s going to come together beautifully. You’ve just got to keep your focus on your job and not on Mickey! I can see your mind is only half in the room,” Cara scolded.

“Yeah well he didn’t text last night, and I didn’t text either, and now I won’t get to see him until tomorrow. And I don’t know if I should let him know that I’m interested or just fucking jump him. Should I wait until after the shoot in New York or can I make a move now? Will Tiana think I’m being unprofession-“

“Ian who are you planning on jumping?” Tiana interrupted from behind them.

_Oh fuck._

He looked to Cara for support and was met with an equally shocked face. They both slowly turned around to face Tiana and were incredibly relieved when they saw the big grin on her face.

“Well it’s someone to do with this job so it’s kinda inappropriate for me to even be thinking about it,” Ian finally replied.

“Oh bullshit Ian! How many hook-ups occurred on my tour last year? Come on, tell me who it is. Oh hang on… there’s only one possibility unless it’s Sam – which I’m sure it's not. It's Mickey isn’t it?” Tiana was looking at Ian with a satisfied smile on her face. Ian only hesitated for a second before realising there was no point in denying it. 

“Yeah it’s Mickey, but I don’t even if he’s gay or not.”

“Oh he’s gay alright!” Tiana said with certainty.

“How do you know?” Ian questioned.

“Well let’s just say that a good friend of mine,” Tiana leant in and whispered in Ian’s ear, “Jake Finch,” before pulling back and continuing, “used to be his fuckbuddy. So I think you’re good to go.” 

Ian couldn’t keep the grin from spreading across his face. “Ti are you giving me permission to be unprofessional then?”

“After all those late-night talks we had last year and having to listen to you whinge about not having a boyfriend - I am more than OK with it. Go forth and fuck my beautiful redhead.” And with that Tiana planted a kiss on his cheek and waltzed off to get ready for rehearsal.

*****

Mickey had enjoyed his day off from rehearsals because his body needed the break, but he had also hated his day off because he didn’t get to hang out with Ian. He had been thinking about their lunch ‘date’ and realised how much he had enjoyed it, and wanted to do it again. The dorky redhead seemed to calm him down and he found he couldn’t stop himself from smiling whenever Ian crossed his mind. Maybe it was time to let someone in? He knew his fear of intimacy was a consequence of his abusive childhood, of never feeling loved or accepted. He didn’t trust easily, and that was the reason he kept people at arm’s length. Mickey felt a wave of anger rise inside him. He was fucking twenty-eight years old and still allowing his father to control who he was from two thousand miles away. 

Were his concerns about his career even founded? Did people really give a shit if he was gay or not? He had worked so hard at his break-dancing career and the thought of losing it and having to return to some shit-kicker job was unthinkable. Ian certainly didn’t give a shit about what people thought – he was living happily as an openly gay man and had been steadily working as a commercial dancer for years. 

But Mickey had intentionally built his following by projecting a rough, thuggish, ‘I’m gonna fuck you up’ persona. His fans loved that he appeared to be dangerous – it added to his appeal. Would anyone buy him as being dangerous if they knew he was a fag? From a young age his father had reinforced that being a faggot meant you were weak, a pussy, not a real man. Logically he knew this not to be true, but logic didn’t cut it when feelings of shame influenced his every move. 

This gig with Tiana was supposed to take his career to the next level. Maybe the world exposure would guarantee him ongoing work regardless of who he fucked? Or maybe it would put a spotlight on his personal life? His Dad didn’t know where he lived, and he fucking planned on keeping it that way. 

_Maybe this gig wasn’t such a great idea after all?_

He grabbed another beer from the fridge and plopped down onto his sofa feeling exhausted. His cell buzzed on the coffee table and he couldn’t stop the smile forming when he saw who it was.

**(9.03pm) Gallagher:** Hey Mick how was your day off?

**(9.05pm) Mickey M:** It was good to rest the old bones. Went and got a massage. How did rehearsals go?

**(9.10pm) Gallagher:** Rehearsals were gr8. Should have let me take care of those old bones for you Mick!

Mickey’s body stilled for a second. This was a new level of flirting for Ian. He’d only been away from rehearsals for one day and it seemed like Ian was suddenly willing to take things a step further. Mickey wondered why. Before he could even consider his response, his cell buzzed again.

**(9.11pm) Gallagher:** I’m pretty good with my hands so if you ever need a good rub down Mick 😉

Ian Gallagher was a ballsy motherfucker for sure. Mickey’s thoughts went straight to his dick as images of Ian giving him a ‘rub down’ flooded his mind. Ian’s large hand wrapped around his shaft and slowly stroking him to full hardness. Mickey palmed his hardening cock through his pants, rested his head back on the sofa and let out a deep moan…

_Fuckfuckfuck!_

Mickey sprang up off the sofa and paced the room trying to decide what he wanted to do.

_Should I just fuck him now or should I wait until after the shoot?_ _Could I get fired for being unprofessional? Is this the equivalent of fucking your boss?_

He didn’t answer Ian’s text but instead went straight to the shower, stripped off and stepped under the hot water. He pumped himself hard and fast, spilling over in a matter of minutes. The sound of the shower did nothing to hide his desperate moans, nor the way he yelled out ‘Ian’ at the moment of his release. 

He didn’t need anyone.

*****

It was the final day of rehearsals and Ian had come into the studio before everyone else. He had been playing around with some new choreography to help centre himself. Dance was a safe place for him. It enabled him to ‘get out of his head’ for a while. He had worked up quite a sweat and was feeling ready to face the day.

He was confident that his Tiana choreography was on point and he was excited for Sam, the director, to see the final product. The morning session would involve going through each section of the choreography in costume while the cinematographer and director discussed camera angles and other technical aspects of the music video. Mickey was also due to come in for his final run-through in costume.

However, after last night’s texting fiasco Ian wasn’t feeling quite as confident about Mickey as he was about his choreography. Ian could only assume that Mickey hadn’t really appreciated the sexual innuendo since he never replied. Maybe Mickey had just been toying with him and wasn’t interested. The fact that he had kept his sexuality a secret should have told Ian everything he needed to know, and he felt a little stupid just realising that now. Or maybe Mickey was just trying to keep things professional? Ian didn’t know, and he felt increasingly frustrated by Mickey’s hot and cold antics.

Ian exited the studio and went in search of Cara. He needed advice from his friend, and he needed her to help him focus on the job at hand, instead of constantly letting his mind wander to Mickey. On the way to the other studio he decided to pop into the change-room and change out of his sweaty T-shirt. He put his dance bag down and searched for his towel and deodorant before pulling the shirt off. He was right in the middle of towelling himself when Mickey entered the change-room and stopped dead in his tracks a few feet in front of him.

He could see Mickey’s eyes were focused firmly on his ‘V’ as he bit down hard on his bottom lip. Ian felt his body temperature rise and his heart quicken. Neither of them had spoken and Ian could almost see the invisible pull of energy between them. He put on his signature smug smirk before breaking the silence.

“Mick, maybe you should take a photo for later?” 

“Maybe I fuckin’ should Red,” Mickey answered without hesitation. Ian could see his pupils had dilated, lust radiating off him. Ian quickly closed the gap between them. Mickey was caught off guard, taking a step backwards as Ian caged him in. He had one hand placed on the wall above Mickey’s head and the other near his waist.

Ian leant in ever so slowly until his lips almost brushed Mickey’s ear before he whispered, “Or you could just have the real thing right now.” Ian pulled back a little so he could look into Mickey’s eyes. He could feel Mickey's hot breath fan across his own lips, and he reached up to cup Mickey’s jaw.

“Fuck off Gallagher.” Mickey’s voice was thick with emotion as he placed a hand on Ian’s chest and walked him backwards. Mickey then reached around Ian and pushed a clean shirt into his chest. 

“Think it’s time you put this on before one of does something we’ll regret.” And with that Mickey headed out of the change-room without even so much as a second glance. Ian slumped down on the bench and waited for his heart-rate to return to normal.

*****

Mickey was packing his bag for the trip the New York tomorrow. He had packed and unpacked twice because he couldn’t concentrate on even the most mundane of tasks. After the incident in the change-room that morning, Mickey had spent the rest of the day avoiding being alone with Ian, or even standing too close to the motherfucker. He had needed time to think about his next move, but as the day ended and the hours remaining until he would see Ian again fast approaching, he knew he had to decide. He pulled his cell out of his pocket.

**(8.47pm) Mickey M:** What was it that gave me away?

**(8.56pm) Gallagher:** A lot of little things but I think you should know that Jake Finch was mentioned. R U OK?

Mickey sad down on his bed, rubbing his hand over his forehead. It looked like Jake turned out to be an untrustworthy arsehole after all. That was the problem with this industry - everyone knew everyone, and the gossip never stopped. Mickey wondered just how many people Jake had told.

**(9.01pm) Mickey M:** all cool Gallagher. I just think we should keep it professional - its an important gig. Friends?

**(9.04pm) Gallagher:** Sure friends Mick. Just tell me one thing – was it one sided or did you feel it to?

Mickey finally finished packing his bag and set the alarm on his phone so he wouldn’t be running late for the early morning flight. The entire time he considered whether he should answer Ian’s question and if so, what he should say. He finally decided he owed Ian the truth, if nothing else.

**(9.25pm) Mickey M:** Felt it. Sweet dreams Red.


	7. New York Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey get to know each other a little better on the flight to New York.

Mickey had admitted to him that he was interested, and whether it was purely sexual or something more he didn’t know, but he sure as shit planned on finding out. He had told Mickey he would respect his wishes and they would remain as friends. But Ian had lied. He had no intention of backing off and the long plane trip was the perfect opportunity to up the ante. Especially when he had already contacted the assistant director and requested that Mickey be seated next to him on the flight.

Ian was standing with Cara at their boarding gate greeting all the dancers as they arrived. Tiana and Sam had left the night before on her private jet so there were fifteen of them booked on the flight including the cinematographer and assistant director. Ian was getting agitated waiting for Mickey to arrive and was trying to focus on the obvious excitement from the dancers around him. Finally, Mickey appeared only five minutes before boarding time.

“Hey Mick, you’re cutting it fine this morning. Did you sleep OK?” Ian asked.

“Yeah man I just got caught up on the phone with my sister. She wants to come out and stay with me for a while next month.”

“That’s great. Did I ever meet your sister? What’s her name?” Ian inquired.

“Mandy. Maybe you met her. Not sure though - she moved out of Southside for about a year when she was fifteen, but she must be around the same age as you. How old are you anyway Gallagher?”

“Just turned twenty-seven. How bout you?”

“I’m getting’ real close to twenty-nine. You and Mandy are the same age.”

Ian was trying hard to place Mandy but with no luck. “Maybe I’ll get to meet her when she visits?”

“If you play your cards right maybe you will,” Mickey put a wicked smirk on his face and winked at him.

_Well this is going to be easier than I thought_. _Two minutes in and he’s crossed the friendship line already._

The boarding announcement interrupted their conversation and they lined up ready to get on the plane. Mickey was in front of Ian and Cara was behind. Ian glanced back at Cara with a beaming smile on his face only to be met with Cara rolling her eyes at the boys’ antics.

*****

Mickey was moving down the plane aisle looking for his seat number. Ian had ended up further behind after ensuring all his dancers had boarded first. The plane had two aisles with two seats together on the outsides and four seats together up the middle. The other dancers were finding their seats which seemed to be all grouped close together. Mickey found his seat – a window seat – and placed his carry-on bag in the overhead locker before sitting down. 

Ian stopped right near him and placed his bag in the overhead locker. Mickey couldn’t help but look at Ian’s stomach when his T-shirt hitched up as he stretched to put his bag away. His eye-line was almost level with Ian’s crotch and he felt his cheeks flush with arousal. 

“Hey Mick, looks like you’ve got to put up with me for the next six hours or so,” Ian said as he sat down in the seat next to Mickey.

“Gallagher did you fuckin’ plan this?” Mickey raised his eyebrows up accusingly at Ian while he spoke.

“Shit no! But guys like us have got to stick together Mick.”

_What the fuck? Was Ian saying ‘guys like us’ meaning as in gay?_

He was about to get pissed off then Ian continued, “You know, Southsiders.” Ian threw him that sexy smug smile then added, “What did you think I meant Mickey?”

Once they were up in the air the flight attendant came around and they both ordered a drink. Mickey needed one to take the edge off. He was acutely aware of how close Ian was in the cramped seats and their arms kept brushing against each other. Mickey was sure Ian was doing it deliberately at least fifty per cent of the time. He couldn’t deny that he wished Ian would just leave his arm pressed against him. So much for friends. He didn’t know what it was about this dude that had him wound up in knots. Ian made him reckless. While it frightened the shit out of him, in part it also made him feel wildly free. This was going to be a long fucking flight. He decided the best course of action was to get Ian talking to distract him from his own thoughts.

“Ian tell me, how does a poor Southside kid even get into dancing?”

“Well it’s a bit of a long story, you sure you want to hear it?”

“It’s a long flight Red, go for it,” Mickey replied turning his body as much as he could to face Ian.

“I was a bit wild in my teens and after my Mom took me to a club in Boystown at sixteen I started going pretty regularly. The older men were, shall we say, pretty keen to impress me, and I liked the attention. And the gifts. I guess you could say I had some ‘daddy issues.’”

“Jesus Christ Gallagher how old were these motherfuckers you were bangin’?”

“Hmm… pretty old, 40’s, 50’s maybe a few in their 60’s.” Ian laughed.

“You do realise they were fuckin’ paedophiles if you were only sixteen? If I had have known you then I would have taken those motherfuckers out.” Mickey felt genuine anger rise up and an instant desire to protect that younger version of Ian.

“Well it all worked out for the best in the end because I got a job dancing at ‘The White Swallow’ and this guy, Chad, who owned a dance studio on the Northside came in one night and saw me dancing. He told me I had potential and to come and try a hip hop class. I just thought he wanted to fuck me, but it turned out he was actually for real. So I started doing all these hip hop classes and after about a year I was pretty good at it. And more importantly I loved it. It was this incredible escape from all the bullshit. Then Chad took me under his wing and let me do unlimited classes at his studio for next to nothing. I learnt everything – jazz, tap, contemporary, lyrical. Even did some ballet.”

Mickey laughed at the thought of Ian in ballet tights twirling around a Northside dance studio. Man, he wished he had seen that. 

“Mick don’t laugh that shit is hard and it really helped me become a better dancer. Anyway, after a few years I asked Chad what I should do if I wanted to make a career out of it and he told me to head to L.A and get an agent. A week after my twentieth birthday I hopped on a bus and never looked back. I mean it was hard the first couple of years cos I had to keep dancing in gay clubs, and I was starving half the time, but eventually I got an agent and started to get work.” 

Mickey was quietly contemplating what Ian had just told him while Ian looked intently at him, waiting desperately for any kind of response. Ian was obviously one determined motherfucker and he found himself gaining the utmost respect for the redhead. He knew from his own experience how hard it was to move to a new city and survive on your own. They had so much in common, it was no wonder they were drawn to each other. 

It was getting intense, so Mickey decided to lighten the mood a little. “I take it you can give a mean lap dance then?”

“Fuck you Mickey!” Ian replied, shaking his head with that beautiful smile on his face.

“I’m pretty sure that’s what you’ve been trying to do since the audition.” Mickey wasn’t sure why he let those words out, but there was no taking them back now. They both stopped smiling and just looked at each other. The tension was thick. Mickey licked his lips and he watched Ian’s eyes fall to his mouth then back up to his eyes.

Ian leant in closer and lowered his voice, “Maybe I should have started with a lap dance? Might have been more successful.”

“You know what they say Gallagher – it’s never too late.”

The flight attendant broke them apart when she asked if they wanted another drink. After declining, Mickey leant his head back and closed his eyes. 

“Think I’m gonna rest my eyes for a bit Red, didn’t get much sleep last night.” Mickey needed the break from the intensity that was Ian Gallagher. If he’d been anywhere else he would have left but that wasn’t an option on a plane.

“Yeah me neither Mick. Sounds like a good idea,” Ian quietly replied as he too settled back in his seat.

*****

When Ian awoke, he was immediately aware of three things. One, a warm body pressed up against him, two, a head resting on his shoulder and three, an intoxicating scent that made him feel calm all over. He turned his head slightly to take in a sleeping Mickey who had obviously fallen onto him during his nap. He smelt so good. He breathed in deeply, trying to commit the scent to memory, not knowing how long it would be before he had Mickey this close again. 

The pilot’s voice came booming through the cabin, “We will be commencing our descent shortly, but please be aware we may experience some slight turbulence over the next fifteen minutes. Please pay attention if the ‘fasten your seat belt’ sign comes on.”

The pilot’s announcement had stirred Mickey and he started to wake up. Ian had no idea how Mickey was going to react to their predicament. 

“What the fuck Gallagher?” Mickey sat up abruptly, frowning at him as if he was to blame.

“You fell onto me in your sleep Mick. It’s no big deal!”

“Well why didn’t you push me off?” he continued to grump, looking incredibly embarrassed.

“I was asleep too. I didn’t know until a minute ago when I woke up. Don’t be such an arsehole about it Mick. I’m gonna head to the bathroom.” 

Ian stretched as he got up and made his way down the aisle to one of the plane’s restrooms. Once inside he breathed a huge sigh of relief. Mickey was going to be the end of him. He liked this guy way too much. He even liked him when he was a grumpy old shithead!

He exited the bathroom and started making his way back to his seat. When he looked up, he saw Mickey heading his way, obviously bound for the restroom himself. The aisle was narrow, so as they approached, they started to turn their bodies sideways so they could ease past each other. However, the plane chose that exact moment to hit some serious turbulence, jolting violently. Ian saw Mickey lose his balance and begin to fall forwards towards him. He instinctively put his arms out to catch Mickey before realising he too was falling – and backwards! Within milliseconds it was over. Ian on his back with Mickey lying on top of him, their torsos flush together and Mickey’s face in the crook of Ian’s neck.

Ian didn’t know whether he was completely humiliated for falling over, or completely elated to have Mickey sprawled out on top of him. His instinct was to cup Mickey’s arse and grind him down on his cock. 

Mickey sat up and they shared a strange look. Maybe Mickey didn’t know what to think of it either. The flight attendant was now fussing over them and asking if they were all right. They both scrambled to their feet, trying to abate everyone’s fears that they had hurt themselves. Then to Ian’s horror all the dancers started clapping and cheering from further down the plane. He could see Cara laughing hysterically at him. He was never going to live this down. The two of them awkwardly made their way back to their seats without saying a word to each other.

After a few minutes Ian started laughing to himself. It _was_ fucking funny.

“Gallagher, I hope you ain’t laughin’ at me cos it was your dumb-arse that caused that shit show,” Mickey turned to look at him, a smile creeping onto his face.

“How the hell was it my fault? I was trying to save you from falling on your face. And besides, I provided a soft landing for you. And you’re a heavy motherfucker for a little guy.”

“Hey hey I’m not that little Gallagher. I could kick your lily-white arse any day,” Mickey tried to challenge as he kept laughing.

“I don’t fuckin’ doubt it Milkovich. Although it did make me wonder if you like being on top?”

That abruptly stopped Mickey’s laughter. Ian watched him attempt to control his response, biting down on his bottom lip. 

“Yeah you’d really like to know that wouldn’t you Gallagher?”

“Yeah actually I would Mick. Don’t tell me you haven’t wondered too – cos I know you have,” Ian was holding his gaze as they spoke.

“Well since we’re keeping this professional it doesn’t really matter does it?”

“The job is over in four days Mick. It’s good to be prepared.”

Mickey turned away from Ian to look out the window and he would have given anything to know what the man was thinking. Ian leant forward so his chest hovered behind Mickey’s back and his mouth was mere inches from his ear.

Ian lowered his voice to a whisper, “I’m really hoping you bottom Mick cos I’ve been fantasising all week about holding you down and fuckin’ you hard.” Mickey was completely still, giving nothing away.

Ian continued, “But… I’ve also been thinking that for the right guy maybe I would be willing to switch it up.”

Mickey slowly turned to face him, and Ian stayed right where he was, not backing up one inch.

“So the question is… have you met the right guy?”

Ian didn’t even blink before answering, “Maybe I have.” And with that Ian sat back in his seat and put his seatbelt on ready for landing.

*****

Mickey had finished unpacking his bag and was laying out on the hotel room bed. He was tired out from the early morning long flight, and from Ian’s constant antics on the plane. But he couldn’t deny that he had loved every minute of it. His mind replayed the events of the day from hearing about Ian’s past, to falling asleep against the ginger dork, to the chaos that ended in him being sprawled on top of Ian. Damn he had wanted to rock his hips down on Ian. 

Then the big question of the day – does he top or bottom. He hadn’t given it away because he felt that once Ian knew, it would open a floodgate that could not be closed. He hadn’t thought for a minute that Ian was anything but a top, but he understood why Ian wasn’t sure about Mickey. He had realised over the years it was a common assumption that he would be a top. All of Ian’s teasing and flirting had him buzzing. His whole body felt oversensitive and on edge. Could he even last three more days?

Mickey picked up his cell phone from the nightstand. He couldn’t help himself.

**(9.03pm) Mickey M:** Thx for keeping me amused on the long flight Red. Enjoyed the talk – I always like to get to the bottom of things.

**(9.05pm) Gallagher:** Now who’s a fucking tease? Well I like to get on top of things so seems like we make a good pair!

Mickey put his alarm on for their early 6am call time, climbed under the covers, turned the light out and closed his eyes. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, and he knew that stopping his fantasies so he could get some sleep would be a hard-fought battle tonight. 


	8. Filming begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of the music video shoot! Ian's trying to multi-task by staying focused on the gig and Mickey at the same time ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just discovered today that only English and Australians say 'leant' and Americans say 'leaned'. I'm Australian so maybe some things I write seem odd or incorrect. (Apologies!) I have tried wherever possible to use Americanisms.  
> Will probably be adding tags as of the NEXT chapter as things heat up!  
> This chapter is a little shorter but the next one is important and didn't want to cram it all into one.

Mickey let out a disappointed groan when his alarm buzzed at 5am. Fucking 6am call times were the worst. He hauled his arse out of the bed and headed straight into the shower to wake himself up. After getting dressed and packing his bag for the day he headed down to the hotel restaurant to grab some breakfast. All the dancers were filtering in, some already excited to start filming while others more subdued due to the early morning time. Mickey was feeling nervous as fuck, especially knowing that they were filming his choreographed break section first. He needed to keep his head in the game and not get distracted by one Ian Gallagher. Not as easy as it sounded.

He grabbed some pancakes, eggs and OJ from the breakfast buffet and sat down with some of the other dancers. A few minutes later Ian and Cara walked in together, deep in conversation, and went straight to the buffet to get some food. Mickey chatted to the girls at his table and tried not to be too obvious as he tracked Ian’s every move. When they approached the table, Ian addressed them all.

“Morning, how is everyone feeling? Pumped I hope.” Ian smiled broadly at his dancers as he scanned around the table. “Cara and I better eat up so we can all get on the bus at 6am. See you out the front in about 20.” Ian started to walk away to another table and Mickey returned his attention to his breakfast, a little disappointed that Ian didn’t individually acknowledge him.

Just as he was trying to shove down his obvious annoyance, he felt a warm hand rest on the back of his neck and then words softly spoken in his ear.

“I’m tired as fuck Mick. You kept me up all night.”

By the time Mickey had turned his head to respond, Ian was already walking away without even a second glance. Mickey knew who the fucking tease was, and it wasn’t him.

They were filming in a studio today and as soon as they arrived Mickey was directed straight into hair and makeup. It wasn’t something he was pleased about, but he had become more relaxed about it as the years went on, and he accepted it as part of the job. From there he went to wardrobe to be fitted into his costume and lastly, he completed his warm-up. Ian flitted in and out the entire time as he managed all the dancers and liaised with the director. Finally, Cara came and called him onto the set.

He felt his heart start to race when the reality of a gig this big set in. The multiple camera set up, the lighting, and the set construction were all fucking amazing. 

Cara led him straight over to Ian announcing, “One Mr Milkovich preened and primped and ready to go Ian.”

Ian smiled appreciatively at him, “You look fantastic Mick. Are you warmed up enough? I think they want to start in about ten minutes. They are just doing final lighting checks.” 

“Yeah I’m good to go. Not gonna lie though I’m feelin’ nervous as shit.”

Ian let out one of his goofy laughs before replying, “Jesus me too Mick! But you’ve got nothing to worry about you’ll be amazing.” 

“I’m going to go and ‘mark through’ the choreography to get rid of these nerves,” Mickey replied, heading onto set to get a feel for the floor he would be dancing on.

*****

Ian had just watched Mickey’s first take and he couldn’t have been prouder or more pleased with his performance. But he could see that Mickey wasn’t as impressed with himself as Ian was. He glanced over to see Sam and Tiana watching the playback monitor and discussing the footage. Once he saw the cinematographer join them and ‘camera angles’ were mentioned he knew they had a bit of time before the next take.

Ian walked up onto the set to give Mickey some much needed encouragement. “Mickey, don’t stress so much it looks fucking fantastic.”

Mickey looked back at him completely unconvinced; tilting his head to one side and nervously rubbing his bottom lip before asking, “You sure man?” Ian knew one sure way to take Mickey’s mind off his nerves. 

“Absolutely, the choreography is great, and you look sexy as fuck doing it,” Ian smirked as he raised one eyebrow, then suggestively looked Mickey up and down.

Mickey shook his head and chuckled, “Man, you just don’t let up do you?” But Ian could see the tension drain out of his shoulders, so his tactic was working. The assistant director yelled out that they would be ready for the next take in two minutes. 

Ian leaned in real close, inhaling Mickey’s intoxicating scent before seductively suggesting, “I think that arse just needs a good pounding Mick, you know, to ease the stress. Why don’t you let me fuck you?” 

Ian heard the softest ‘fuck’ escape as Mickey slowly backed up. His cheeks were flushed, and his arousal was on display as his tongue poked into the side of his mouth. Ian knew he had him now – fuck keeping things professional! It was only a matter of when and where. 

“Gallagher, I don’t know what the hell makes you so sure you’d be doing all the fucking,” Mickey challenged, his voice laced with faux annoyance and his eyebrows cocking up. Ian was amused that Mickey was still trying to fight the inevitable. He was taking ‘playing hard to get’ to a new level and Ian was loving every second of it.

Ian chuckled, “Oh I know you meant what you said in that text last night Mick. And one look at this and you’ll be begging for it.” Ian had his back turned to everyone else and slowly palmed his cock before turning and striding back to his choreographer’s chair and taking a seat. 

******

Mickey turned away from Ian and everyone else on set and shook his head in amazement.

_That cocky motherfucker!_

Mickey wanted to be pissed off that Ian was not respecting his request to keep it professional. He wanted to punch that smirk right off his fucking smug face. But that was a lie. He wanted Ian Gallagher more than he’d ever wanted any other man. He knew it was going to happen. It was just a matter of when and where.

His cock was twitching in his pants. He forced himself to calm the fuck down before his semi got any worse. God knows how many more takes he had to get through.

*********

“That’s a wrap,” the assistant director called out after Mickey’s fifth take. Everyone on set clapped and cheered. 

Ian was standing next to Tiana and turned to her asking, “You happy with Mickey’s performance Ti?”

“Ian, I love it. The footage looks incredible. Hey, I’m gonna head into wardrobe and get ready for this afternoon. Congratulate Mickey for me.” Tiana headed off set and Ian headed straight over to Mickey.

“Hey Mick, Tiana just said to pass on her congratulations – she absolutely loved it. You got better with every single take.”

“Thanks man it felt good and I’m glad Tiana liked it.”

“Mick I was wondering if you might be able to meet me later tonight at Broadway Dance Centre. I need to go over some blocking with Lisa, one of the understudies. Michelle is carrying a knee injury and I need Lisa to be ready to step in tomorrow if necessary. And I thought we could go through some of the technical challenges we’re going to face tomorrow when we go out on location. I’ll be finished with Lisa by 7pm. Maybe we could grab some dinner at that burger joint?” Ian knew he was rambling on and on, but he couldn’t seem to reign it in. Mickey had just watched him, amusement dancing in his blue eyes.

“This ain’t a fuckin’ date Gallagher,” Mickey challenged.

“Pretty sure you already committed yourself to going on a date with me to the burger joint Mick,” Ian teased.

“What the fuck ever Red. Hope the shoot goes well this afternoon. See you at 7.”

Ian watched Mickey head off set. Well he watched that fucking fine arse walk off set. Mickey turned at the last minute to glance over his shoulder and caught him. The last thing Ian saw was a self-satisfied smirk spread across Mickey’s face. 7pm couldn’t come fast enough.


	9. Broadway Dance Centre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up between Ian and Mickey when they finally get to spend some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone - thank you for the lovely comments I really appreciate them!  
> I have decided to change the rating from mature to explicit now that things are heating up. Please note that I have added tags for this, and future chapters.  
> Thank you for reading!!

Ian was pacing the studio nervously as he waited for Mickey to arrive. It was 6.50pm and he had just said goodbye to Lisa. He had hired the small studio at the end of the corridor from 6-8pm. It had no viewing windows and a door with a lock. He noticed that lock when he first arrived, and it had really put some dirty thoughts in his head. Part of him wanted to focus on romancing Mickey by taking him out for dinner but part of him, let’s say his cock, had other ideas. 

“Fuck,” he said to himself as he rushed over to his dance bag and started rifling through it. He didn’t have any lube or condoms.

_Maybe Mickey will bring some? Fuck I hope he comes prepared._

Maybe it was for the best anyway. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to fuck Mickey for the first time in a dance studio. He really had no idea what Mickey wanted but he knew he wanted more than a one-time hook-up. Thoughts of Mickey had been taking up way too much time in his head and not just the sexual fantasies. He was already thinking about dates and making breakfast together and introducing Mickey to his family. He really was getting ahead of himself, but he couldn’t stop it. And he didn’t want to.

His lips curled up into a mischievous grin before he quickly turned on his favourite R’n’B love songs playlist - which had all the songs he liked to fuck to - then strategically placed a chair near the studio mirrors. No sooner had he done that, that he heard Mickey open the door and look in.

“Mick come in. You scrub up fuckin’ well.” This was the first time Ian had seen him out of his dance gear and he liked what he saw. Mickey had on a blue fitted T that hugged his body and clung to every muscle, and the slim fit black dress pants were showing off his best asset. It was casual and classy all at the same time and Ian wished he wasn’t still in his dance clothes.

“Thanks man. Are we talking business here or are we heading straight out for dinner?”

“I was just wondering if I could show you something I’ve been working on before we leave. Get your opinion,” Ian replied.

“Yeah of course. Is it for a gig you got comin’ up?”

“Sort of – I’m hoping it might be an ongoing gig. Here, take a seat,” Ian motioned to the chair he had placed out, then he walked over to the door and turned the lock. 

“What the fuck Ian?” Mickey had sat down and was tracking his every move, an amused smile on his face. Ian turned the music up then set his phone back down.

*****

Ian stood in front of him with a smug smile and a glint in his eyes. 

_Fuck me! Is Ian going to give me a… surely not?!_

Ian slowly peeled his T-shirt off, exposing his washboard abs.

_Oh fuck he is._

“Twenty-five dollars gets you a dance Mick,” Ian announced with one eyebrow cocked.

“Really? You worth twenty-five bucks Gallagher?” he teased back. He’d probably pay a hundred bucks, even a thousand bucks for a lap dance from this ginger fuck!

“Only one way to find out Mick.”

Mickey pulled a fifty out of his pocket and motioned for Ian to come closer. 

“Sweats off Red,” Mickey demanded, shocked at his own confidence. Ian whipped off his sweats, so he was left standing in his black stretch boxer briefs that hugged the shape of his cock, leaving very little to the imagination. Mickey could feel all the blood rushing to his own cock in response _._

_Fuck am I even going to make it through this lap dance without shooting my load?_

Ian was now standing between his legs, so he reached out and pulled on the band of his boxers, tucking the fifty dollars inside. Ian placed a finger under his jaw and lifted his chin, so they were looking at each other.

Ian was playing this game hard and staying in character as he instructed Mickey. “Remember there’s only one rule, you can’t touch me.” ‘Pony’ started blasting through the speakers just as Ian straddled his hips and lowered himself down ever so slowly. He couldn’t stop himself letting out a moan the moment Ian’s arse pressed down on his cock.

Ian leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “So how’s your day going?”

He slid his hands up Ian’s thighs until he grabbed onto his butt cheeks then squeezed hard. 

“Uh ah! No touching Mick.” Ian reprimanded, as he quickly grabbed his wrists and restrained his arms behind him.

Ian was rolling his hips sensually as if he was fucking him slowly. Mickey’s cock was already straining in his pants and it almost felt like his shaft was sliding between Ian’s butt cheeks. 

_Holy fuck._

“Gonna be a good boy for me Mick?” Ian asked, his mouth ghosting over his lips. Mickey could only nod in agreement and Ian released his wrists. Mickey doesn’t normally kiss the men he fucks, not even his fuckbuddies. It feels like it’s too personal and it just complicates shit. But Ian’s lips are so close. And it’s so fucking tempting. He needed to get a control of himself – he’s not ready for this. He felt a touch of panic rise in his throat.

Ian stood up and turned around before lowering himself back down and circling his pelvis seductively over Mickey’s cock. Ian leant back flush against Mickey’s chest then took his hands and rubbed them up and down his naked chest. Mickey felt Ian’s hard nipples and the ridges of his ‘six pack’ under his fingers.

“Fuck Ian you feel good,” he panted out into Ian’s ear before sucking and biting the redhead’s neck.

“Mick feel how hard you fuckin’ make me,” Ian replied huskily as he led one of Mickey’s hands down into his boxers. Mickey squeezed Ian’s cock - it was rock hard and fucking huge and he wanted it in his mouth. Ian’s hand was still covering his and pressing down hard, encouraging Mickey to stroke his length.

Ian pulled Mickey’s hand out far too soon, then stood up and turned back around to face him. Ian continued to torture him, grinding in perfect time to the music. 

“Mick I really hope you have lube and a condom with you, cos I don’t think I can stop.”

“What? Fuck, no I don’t have anything! Shit!”

They were both sweating, the heat dancing between them, the smell of arousal in the air. Ian leant forward, his nose in the crook of Mickey’s neck as he breathed in deeply.

“Shit Mick, you smell so good. I can’t wait to fuck you. Do you like it hard? Wanna tie you up to my bed and bring you to the edge over and over again until you beg me to let you come.”

Mickey was panting hard and he let out a ragged moan at Ian’s words _._

_Yes, I like it fuckin’ hard._

An image of himself handcuffed to a bed and Ian pounding into him flooded his mind and he felt heat ripple through his body and push him that bit closer to his orgasm. God, he needed to slow this down.

*****

Ian climbed off Mickey’s lap and took a few steps back before demanding, “Shirt off Mick.” He watched Mickey stand up and slowly strip off his T, exposing his perfectly ripped torso. Mickey was a lot bulkier than Ian due to years of ‘breaking’ and Ian couldn’t wait to get his hands on those sculptured pecs and bite those erect nipples.

He watched Mickey’s eyes focus down on his ‘V’ before falling to his swollen cock that was clearly visible under his snug boxer briefs.

Mickey licked his lips and locked his blue eyes onto Ian’s green. “What you waitin’ for Gallagher?” 

Ian slipped his thumbs into his boxer briefs, and ever so slowly began to slide them down his hips. His cock was straining against the fabric and he heard Mickey moan then watched him palm himself through his pants. Ian finally let his cock pop free, then suggestively rubbed a finger over the tip collecting the precum. He looked at Mickey’s parted lips and then pressed his finger to them. Mickey slowly licked the precum off before sucking his finger into his mouth. 

“You’re so fuckin’ hot Mick.” Ian didn’t think he’d ever wanted another man as much as he wanted Mickey Milkovich right now.

Ian stalked around him, circling him, increasing the tension and anticipation. “See something you like Mick?” He pumped his hand slowly up and down his cock trying to tease and taunt Mickey before demanding lowly, “Take ‘em off.”

*****

Mickey had never felt more out of control, his heart was pounding heavily against his ribs and he could feel his body tremble with anticipation. Ian’s cock was huge and thick and beautiful, and he wanted to fuck himself senseless on it. He slipped his pants and boxers off at Ian’s command and kicked them to the side. Ian reached out and forcefully turned his body, so they were both facing the mirrors with Ian standing behind him. He hadn’t expected Ian to be this dominant, but he liked it, and it stirred something deep inside him. 

Ian’s large hands were all over him; caressing and then squeezing hard; travelling down his arms and over his back and chest. Soft lips and wet kisses were being trailed up his shoulder. They made eye contact in the mirror and he watched Ian bite gently into his neck. Ian stepped back and Mickey watched the redhead’s eyes travel down and linger on his arse. The heat radiated between them and Mickey felt a desperate need for Ian to consume him, to devour him, the anticipation driving him close to madness. He had never truly submitted to anyone, yet he found himself irrevocably drawn to the idea of surrendering to Ian Gallagher. He realised he wanted Ian beyond this sexual encounter and that scared the fuck out of him.

Ian was running his fingers ever so lightly up the backs of his thighs until they reached his arse, then he cupped one cheek in each hand and squeezed hard. 

“Fuck Mick, your arse is a work of art,” Ian moaned out in appreciation.

Ian dropped to his knees, separated Mickey’s cheeks and slowly licked a long line up his crack before returning and circling his tongue over and around his hole. Mickey couldn’t hold in his moans, letting them pour out of him without shame as he pushed gently back onto Ian’s tongue. 

“You like that Mick?” Ian panted out between licks.

“Fuck yeah but need you to touch my cock Gallagher. I need some fuckin’ relief.”

“The longer you wait the harder you’ll come,” Ian teased as he stood up and pulled him back hard against his chest, placing kisses up his neck before sucking frantically on his earlobe. Ian wrapped one arm over his shoulder, squeezing his pec, as he reached his other arm around and finally grasped his cock - stroking him slow and firm. Mickey sighed in ecstasy and let his head lull back onto Ian’s shoulder, his knees going weak. 

“Mickey…baby…fuck,” Ian let out a primal grunt as he gently caressed the brunette’s exposed throat. Mickey was so fucking turned on he didn’t think he could last much longer. He looked up into the mirror so he could watch them both. Seeing Ian stroke his cock in the mirror was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. Ian turned him around, so they were facing each other – and Ian’s hand reached up to cup his jaw. He was pulling him in to kiss him.

_Shit!_

*****

“The fuck man?” Mickey spat out at Ian, pulling away sharply when he leant in to kiss him.

Ian was completely confused by Mickey’s behaviour, thrown aggressively back into reality from his lust induced haze. 

“What the fuck is happening? What did I do?” Ian asked, as he was trying to replay in his mind what just happened, wondering if he had done something completely inappropriate. 

“Hey Gallagher, let’s not turn this into some rom-com bullshit. I – I don’t like to kiss. Complicates shit.”

Ian stood stock still, a frown on his face, wondering how Mickey was OK with him putting his tongue in his arse and not in his mouth. And then all the secretive behaviour, the hot and cold antics, combined with this ‘no-kissing-strictly-fucking’ bullshit suddenly all made sense.

“Mick are you still in the fucking closet?”

Mickey began angrily picking up articles of clothing and frantically putting them on while Ian stood naked getting more and more fucking furious by the second. 

“Mick, fucking speak to me! You’re telling me all this time we’ve been dancing around each other, all this build up, and all you wanted was a fucking hook-up? I don’t believe this shit!” Finally, Ian started to get himself dressed when he realised Mickey was now putting his shoes on. And he still hadn’t spoken or looked at him.

Finally, Mickey stood up after tying his shoelace and turned to Ian. “Look Gallagher, I’m not in the fuckin’ closet. I just don’t want my private life interfering with my career. I don’t think my social media following needs to know I’m a faggot who takes it up the arse – will probably fuck with my image don’t you think?”

“Firstly, I don’t think anyone gives a shit anymore if someone is gay or not. Certainly not in the performing arts. Secondly, what the fuck has that got to do with you not kissing? Makes no fuckin’ sense Mick!” Ian was breathing hard trying to control his temper. Maybe it was in that moment the extent of his feelings for Mickey were really coming to light. He was so fucking disappointed. He thought maybe Mickey was – well – the one.

“Gallagher you don’t know shit about me, about my family. I don’t do relationships and why do you need to kiss someone you just want to fuck?” Mickey was looking at him with a strange mixture of fear, panic and anger. 

“So I was just a fuck to you? Well fuck you Mickey! I don’t need this shit.” Mickey was standing very still, looking at the floor and nervously chewing on his bottom lip. Ian pulled on his second shoe, picked up his bag and walked over to the door. He flicked the lock open and grabbed the door handle before turning back to face Mickey. 

“If you ever decide to grow the fuck up, give me a call. I really fuckin’ liked you Mick.”

By the time he exited the building and stepped out onto the street the tears had started to fall. He wiped at them carelessly as he headed back to the hotel. He still had a fucking job to do and it was important to him. Fuck Mickey Milkovich.


	10. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey face the fallout of their argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments - they mean a lot! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Mickey had stayed in the studio for a long time after Ian had left. He had paced frantically up and down as his body tried to recover from the lust, the fear and the anger. Then he had finally hit a wall, exhaustion creeping up from his toes all the way to the top of his head. He had slumped against the mirrors and slid down to the floor taking his head into his hands. He wasn’t going to cry. Not over some fucking guy he met less than two weeks ago.

At some point, someone poked their head into the studio and told him they were locking up for the night. He walked through the streets in a daze until he found his way back to the hotel. It was late. He hadn’t eaten but he wasn’t hungry. He felt sick. And stupid. So fucking stupid. He stopped in the corridor outside his room and considered making his way to Ian’s room. But what for? He didn’t know what he should say, let alone what he actually wanted to say. He entered his hotel room and walked over to the mini bar. He pulled out every damn mini bottle of liquor before tossing them onto the bed then laying back against the pillows.

He drank. And he drank. And then he drank some more. It was achieving the desired effect – he felt nothing. The numbness was heaven. He stared at the ceiling, then counted the lines on the bedspread, losing count so many times. Then back at the ceiling. Back at the bedspread. He had a strong desire for a cigarette, but he had quit five years ago. Maybe he should take it up again?

Why wasn’t he asleep by now? He looked at the clock, it said 1.22am. He knew he needed to get his shit together. He needed to go to sleep and get up tomorrow and do his job. It was a lot of money and it was fucking important. He stood up. The room was spinning. He stumbled around trying to make his way to the bathroom. He took a piss, some spilling outside the bowl as he swayed side to side trying to stay upright. 

As he exited the bathroom, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. 

_Fucking coward!_

“Fuck you Terry,” he screamed out into the empty room. “Should have fuckin’ killed you, you psychotic Nazi prick!” He stumbled towards the bed tripping over his shoes and falling hard onto the floor. He let out a guttural scream, then picked up the nightstand lamp, ripping the cord out as he hurled it across the room. 

Then he cried. Images of Ian’s disappointed face and his fathers disgusted sneer filled his vision until he blacked out.

*****

Ian woke early the next morning just after 6am. He quickly remembered that he had stayed with Cara after arriving at her door in tears the previous night. He hadn’t wanted to talk about it, so Cara had just held him in her arms while he cried it out. 

He tried to slip out of bed without waking her but had little success.

“Ian? You OK?” Cara asked as she rolled over to look at him.

“Yeah sorry didn’t mean to wake you. It’s still early you can keep sleeping, we have an 8am call time today.”

Cara sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. “No point going back to sleep now. Maybe you should talk about it before you see him again,” Cara encouraged.

“Cara I just feel so fucking stupid. I was having crazy thoughts that I was falling in love with him and that he felt it too.” Ian dropped his chin down to his chest, feeling completely defeated.

“What actually happened babe?” Cara inquired, reaching out a hand and placing it over his.

Ian took in a deep breath to steady himself before reliving the dreadful night. “The short version is we were...well…goin’ for it, and when I went to kiss him, he pulled away. I mean we were already fucking naked. My tongue had been in his arse, it doesn’t get any more personal than that. I think he’s basically still in the closet. He was raving on about his reputation and his career. And then he tells me kissing complicates shit and what’s the point of kissing someone you just want to fuck!”

“Are you serious? He said that?” Cara paused before continuing, “Yeah that’s gotta hurt. It sounds like he’s got a shitload of baggage to work through Ian. And it doesn’t seem like he’s been able to truly accept himself as a gay man yet.” Cara sat up onto her knees and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“I do have sympathy for him. I remember his dad being a gay basher. And growing up gay in Southside Chicago isn’t exactly a bed of roses. But he left when he was sixteen. He’s twenty-eight now. I think what hurt the most was that he made me feel fucking cheap.”

“Ian I don’t think he intended to hurt you. I think he panicked, and he acted out of fear. Like a defence mechanism. I’ve seen him around you, and I thought he was falling for you too. Imagine what he’s going through if he does have feelings for you and he’s never allowed himself to love another man before. Maybe you need to step back and just be his friend for a while. If it’s meant to happen, it’ll happen.”

Ian looked up at Cara and smiled. “Cara sometimes I just think you’re too kind. But I’ll see what happens today. I really do have to focus on this shoot. I’m going to head back to my room to shower and get dressed. I’ll meet you for breakfast downstairs at 7.30 OK?”

“OK babe. You know I’m here whenever you need me,” Cara said as she reached out and gently touched his cheek.

“I know. Love you Cara,” Ian replied as he wrapped his arms around her in a big hug.

“Love you too.”

*****

Mickey woke up on the floor. His neck was fucked from the way he had been laying and his whole body was stiff. He grabbed onto the edge of the bed to help himself stand up. He felt like shit. It was 7.15am and he was fucking hungover bad. He made it to the toilet just in time to hurl. Better out than in. He showered and dressed then sat on the edge of the bed sipping a bottle of water and slowly eating a muesli bar he had found in his bag. He sure as shit wasn’t going to the restaurant for breakfast.

At 7.52am he made his way downstairs, shades on, climbed on the bus and sat down at the back. Ian and Cara boarded a few minutes later and sat up the front. Ian looked like shit too. Mickey could see his eyes were bloodshot and he had heavy bags under his eyes.

_Shit! I’m such a fucking arsehole._

They arrived at the location. It was an alleyway with the most phenomenal graffiti art Mickey had ever seen. Ian told all the dancers to head straight into the hair and makeup trailer.

Today he was going to be freestyling so the director could choose to use either the choreographed break routine or the freestyle one. Ian had told him he thought they would use snippets of both. After getting his hair and makeup done, he headed to the wardrobe trailer, downing an energy drink on the way. It was nearly game time. Cara entered the trailer and called out to him, “Mickey, you are needed on set in five OK?”

“Sure thing Cara, I’m ready to go,” he replied as enthusiastically as he could. He could tell by the look of pity in her eyes that Ian had told her everything. He liked Cara. He’d like her even more if she kept her fucking mouth shut.

Ian was talking to Sam when he arrived on set. He ignored them and continued to warm up. As expected his body wasn’t as responsive as it should have been. This was the whole fucking reason why he didn’t want to get involved with Ian in the first place. This was his fucking career! He felt a wave of anger run through him and it was directed at Ian. Ian who had fucking pushed and pushed. Ian who had said he would respect his decision to keep it as friends. Ian who had done nothing of the sort. Ian fucking Gallagher.

Ian and Sam turned to face him. Ian spoke first, “You ready to start Mick?”

“Don’t fuckin’ call me Mick,” he spat back staring intently into those green eyes.

Ian started walking over to him a panicked look on his face.

“Mickey, come on, let’s just be civil and get through this,” Ian pleaded.

“Whatever the fuck you say, you’re the boss,” he replied his voice laced with anger and eyebrows lifted in defiance.

Ian turned away from him and walked back to stand with Sam. They spoke quietly to each other for a minute before Sam spoke, “Mickey we’re going to do about five takes with a few minutes break between each one so you can catch your breath. Don’t look at the camera’s – they will be moving around a lot and could be distracting. That OK?”

“Sure Sam let’s do this,” Mickey replied trying to get his head back in the game.

*****

Ian watched Mickey do his first take of the day. He could see he was trying to channel his anger into his dancing and make something positive out of it. Ian couldn’t deny that Mickey looked amazing. Not only that, the anger was working well with the location they had chosen.

Ian was trying really hard to keep his shit together. What he really wanted to do was yell back at Mickey and call him out for being an arsehole in front of everybody, but he knew it would only escalate things. So he decided on a different tactic.

“Mickey that looked awesome. Great job,” Ian said in the most encouraging voice he could muster.

“Don’t need your fuckin’ input Gallagher. You don’t know shit about breakin’.”

Sam looked at Ian and then Mickey, then back to Ian before he spoke. “I don’t know what the fuck is going on with your two today, but you need to sort this shit out now. This is completely unprofessional and you’re lucky Tiana isn’t here to witness this. Let’s take a fifteen-minute break and when I come back you two better have sorted your shit out. We’re on a tight schedule here.” Sam glared at them both, then turned and strode off the set.

_Fuck!_

Ian walked over to Mickey, who was making zero effort to meet him half-way, either physically or mentally. He took a deep breath before speaking, “Mickey this job means a lot to both of us and we need to put this,” he motioned his hand back and forth between them, “aside for the day.”

Mickey was looking down and rubbing his eyebrow. Ian waited. Finally, Mickey raised his head and looked at him. Ian waited some more.

“Ian…I- I’m a fuckin’ arshole. I’ll get my shit together. I don’t want to ruin this for either of us. I didn’t sleep much and I’m still fuckin’ hungover.”

“Mickey, I didn’t sleep much either. Maybe when the gig’s over we should talk. I feel like maybe I over-reacted a bit and backed you into a corner. I’m sorry.”

“Nah man, I should be the one apologizin’. You need to know,” Mickey paused, looking down at the ground as he swallowed, “I didn’t mean it when I said you were just a fuck.” Mickey looked up at him and he could see the sincerity in his eyes.

He didn’t know how to respond to that. He could feel himself physically soften toward Mickey. Forgiveness was flooding through his veins and he knew he shouldn’t let Mickey off this easy.

“Mick, I can see you are struggling with all this and I want you to know that I will try and support you however I can. If you just want to be friends, I can do that – I might just need a little time to get over you.”

He watched Mickey relax and a smile crept onto his face. “I was really hoping you’d get under me Red,” Mickey teased.

Ian chuckled. “Don’t start that shit again Mick.” 

They both stopped laughing and stared into each other’s eyes. Ian could feel the current that sizzled between them. Maybe he couldn’t be friends with Mickey. Maybe it would be too hard.

“Mick, if you ever change your mind. If you ever feel ready, you know, for a relationship then I hope you might think of me. You have fucking beautiful lips and they deserved to be kissed.” 

Sam reappeared on set, breaking the moment and asked them if they were good to go.

Ian turned back to Mickey, “We OK?”

“Yeah Ian, we’re OK,” Mickey replied. Ian felt a deep sadness radiate off Mickey and he felt his own throat tighten as he struggled to shut off his emotions. They had a job to do and they had to get on with it.


	11. The truth shall set you free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey starts to face the truth about his feelings for Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this fic will end up being around 25 chapters. Like life there will be ups and downs!! But being a hopeless romantic there will always be a happy ending for Ian and Mickey as I love them so much!  
> Thank you to everyone who is reading - appreciate the comments (and kudos) - apologies again for my Australian spelling and maybe some weird terminology.

It had been a fucking long day and it was getting late, so Mickey had a shower, enjoying the hot water on his tired and aching body. Thoughts of Ian filled his head regardless of how hard he tried to banish them, and his frustration levels continued to rise until he was bursting with anger once again. Anger at Ian, at himself and the whole fucking fucked up world. Ian had made him question his choices in a way nobody had ever done before. The truth was, he did want to kiss him. Fuck he wanted to have a relationship with him. And that scared him even more than the fear of his Dad finding him.

The way his body responded to Ian was nothing like he had ever experienced before. He had been falling asleep thinking of him, dreaming of him, even his first thought when he awoke in the morning was of him. His body had trembled, actually trembled, when he was with Ian last night, and he had been unable to eat all day, his stomach in a constant state of nervousness. He had always thought love at first sight was just bullshit made up to sell romance novels and greeting cards, but he had no other explanation for this overwhelming need to be with Ian.

_I can’t be fuckin’ falling in love with him, can I?_

But this need he felt for Ian was seemingly essential for living, a need akin to that for water or air. Was he really not going to see him after the gig finished tomorrow? Having spent the last ten days with Ian he couldn’t imagine not being around him – that smile that lit up the room, the goofy laugh, those green eyes incapable of hiding anything. 

The anger, hurt and disappointment he had witnessed from Ian last night and all throughout the day had deeply affected him. He never wanted to make Ian feel that way. Never wanted to be the cause of his pain. He felt deeply conflicted – to want someone and something so deeply – and yet to equally fear it. Ian deserved so much more than the broken pieces he had to offer.

Mickey dried himself off and climbed into bed. It was 11pm and he had an 8am call-time tomorrow for the last day of filming. He turned off the light and rolled onto his side closing his eyes. After five minutes he rolled onto his back letting out a huge sigh. The sick nervous feeling in his stomach wasn’t going away. His body ached for Ian. He wanted to feel Ian inside him. He couldn’t stop his mind from fantasising about what kissing Ian would be like; their tongues licking into each other’s mouths as Ian railed him hard into the mattress. He moaned deeply as his hand closed around his cock and stroked it ever so slowly. He wanted Ian’s mouth around his cock, warm and wet… 

_Fuck it!_

Mickey sprang out of bed and threw on the first pair of sweats and t-shirt he could find. He grabbed his hotel room keycard and stormed out of the room and down the hall before he could change his mind. Reaching room 112 at the end of the corridor he banged hard on the door three times. His breathing was laboured, his chest visibly rising and falling as the adrenaline pumped through his body. He banged three more times before he started to lose his nerve. 

_What the fuck am I doing?_

Just as he was about to turn and walk away, the door flung open.

“There better be a fucking fire?” Ian mumbled grumpily as he squinted into the bright light of the corridor. He had obviously been asleep, he had bed hair and was only in his boxer briefs.

He must have looked a sight because Ian asked with concern, “Are you ok Mick?” 

He shuffled nervously from foot to foot as he chewed on his bottom lip before looking into Ian’s eyes. He watched as recognition flashed across the redhead’s eyes and then he was being pulled by his shirt into the room. The moment the door closed Mickey turned them both and slammed Ian up against the wall with one hand pressed to his chest and the other holding Ian’s wrist hard against the wall. 

“I need you Ian. I want you to fuck me,” Mickey said as his eyes darted to Ian’s mouth and then back to his eyes. 

“And I want you to kiss me,” Ian countered, green eyes locked on blue, daring him to break his stupid rule. Mickey bit down hard on his bottom lip, desire quickly draining him of the little resolve he had left. Ian snaked his free arm around Mickey’s waist and pulled their bodies tight together. Their hardening cocks were pressed up against each other, eager to rut.

“Fuck” fell from Mickey’s mouth as he launched himself forward, forcefully crashing his lips to Ian’s. Ian instantly ran his tongue along his lips and when he opened his mouth to let him in, he felt a wave of heat explode through his body as their tongues met for the first time. His cock was heavy and throbbing, precum leaking into his sweats as their tongues slid against each other and their mouths hungered for more. Ian had one hand cradling the back of his head and the other squeezing his arse as he rutted erratically against him. 

Moans and curses fell from their mouths as they continued to kiss and grope aggressively at each other. Ian took control and walked them towards the bed as his hand palmed Mickey’s cock through his sweats. When the back of his legs hit the bed, Ian pulled away and stripped him of his pants then pushed him hard onto the bed. He watched Ian strip his own boxers down as he hurriedly flung his shirt off onto the floor and kicked the sweats off his feet. 

“Move up the fucking bed,” Ian commanded, his eyes dark with lust as they swept up and down Mickey's naked body. He obligingly shuffled back and watched as Ian climbed over him, straddling his hips, their cocks sliding against each other. It was fucking heaven. Ian captured his wrists and held his arms in place above his head. Ian’s body hovered over him as they stared deeply into each other’s eyes before Ian slowly rolled his pelvis down onto Mickey’s desperate cock. Ian was holding him down hard and he wanted it - he wanted Ian to control him. Ian slowly lowered himself further, so their lips were almost touching. The anticipation was intoxicating. Mickey opened his mouth and slowly licked across Ian’s lips. Ian sat back, a teasing smile curling up on one side of his mouth as he released one of Mickey’s arms and then placed his thumb on his lips. Ian trailed his thumb down, Mickey’s plump bottom lip being pulled back to expose the soft wet inner lip before popping back in place. Ian pressed down on Mickey’s chin, forcing his mouth open.

“Give it to me,” Ian whispered as he looked intently into Mickey’s eyes. Mickey extended his tongue up to Ian. Ian lowered himself back down, the tips of their tongues touching, then circling around each other before Ian sealed their lips together and fucked his tongue desperately into Mickey’s mouth. Ian pulled away gasping for air before latching onto his neck, sucking and biting. 

“Ian, I want you so fuckin’ bad,” Mickey begged as he stroked a hand down Ian’s back before sliding his fingers between his butt cheeks, rubbing gently over his hole. 

Ian gave a guttural groan before replying, “Wanna be buried deep in your arse all night Mick.” Mickey could do nothing but pant in response. He was starting to feel overwhelmed and it seemed Ian could sense it. Ian slowed things down by gently holding his face, his thumb rubbing over his cheekbone then placing a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. 

“We got all night Mick. We can take our time. Let me get a condom and some lube babe.” Ian headed into the bathroom to get what they needed. While waiting for Ian to return, Mickey closed his eyes and slowly stroked his own cock, imagining the ecstasy that was about to come. Ian’s voice brought him back into the moment.

“You’re so fuckin’ sexy Mick,” Ian said as he settled between his legs. Mickey opened his eyes when he felt Ian push his hand away and replace it with that beautiful mouth. He could not hold back the loud moan that escaped his lips and was rewarded by Ian moaning with want, as he sucked desperately at Mickey’s cock. He heard Ian flip the lid on the lube, then his hand slid up his crack before gently massaging around his hole. When Ian pressed one finger into him, he arched his back, and then started rocking his pelvis so his cock pushed up into Ian’s mouth then fucked back down onto his finger. Every nerve ending in his body was alive under Ian’s touch.

“Fuck Ian. I’m gonna cum if you don’t get a fuckin’ move on,” Mickey said between moans. Ian pressed another finger into him, scissoring and stretching him open while Mickey continued to rock slowly and sensually.

“You ready for me Mick?” Ian sounded wrecked as he pulled out his fingers and rolled a condom on before adding a generous amount of lube to his cock. Mickey turned over and got onto his hands and knees while Ian lined up behind him. Ian teased him by rubbing the tip of his cock over his hole while he squeezed his cheeks. 

“Fuckin’ tease Red. I’ve been ready since you opened the fuckin’ d-” Ian pushed in, in one slow but continuous motion and Mickey hissed at the burn, overwhelmed by the feeling of Ian inside him. Ian had grabbed onto his hips tightly and stilled as he finally bottomed out, so Mickey could adjust. And he needed to. He breathed deeply, forcing himself to relax.

“You feel so fuckin’ good Mick. So tight. Don’t know how long I’m gonna last.”

“What are you waiting for then Gallagher? Fuck me.” And Ian did. He pulled out slowly then slammed back in hard. Mickey felt like he was on fire. Ian slowly built up the pace until he was pounding him hard and fast. The headboard was slamming into the wall and they were moaning and cursing loudly as they approached their orgasm’s. Suddenly Ian reached forward and pulled Mickey up onto his knees, so his back was flush to Ian’s chest. Ian slowed down his thrusts, rolling his hips sensually as he reached a hand up to Mickey’s face and tilted his head back so he could lick into his mouth. Mickey responded with wet, deep kisses of his own. Ian pulled out and directed him onto his back before pushing back in and positioning his body over him. Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian as they resumed fucking. They quickly built back to an urgent rhythm as they kissed each other deeply, moaning into each other’s mouths. 

“You close Mick? Need you to cum for me,” Ian groaned out as he lifted his body up so he could wrap his hand around Mickey’s cock. He pumped it hard and fast as he continued to rail into him. Ian had found the perfect angle and was hitting his prostate with every thrust.

“Fuck Gallagher, shit. Feels so good… Ian… fuck…Ian.” Mickey came hard, spilling over Ian’s hand and onto his stomach. Mickey’s orgasm pulsed around Ian’s cock and he heard Ian grunt hard as he came deep inside him only seconds later. Ian collapsed down on top of him, placing soft kisses to his neck and shoulders. Mickey relaxed his legs down as he wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. Finally, as their heart-rates returned to normal, Ian pulled out and discarded the condom before grabbing a towel and cleaning their stomachs. Ian lay back down on the bed and pulled Mickey into his arms - he went willingly with a contented smile on his lips.

“Well that was fucking amazing,” Ian announced to the room.

“You got some skills Firecrotch.” Mickey leant up and placed a gentle kiss on Ian’s lips before laying back down with his head resting on Ian’s chest.

“You know we’re gonna go for round two, don’t you?”

“Fuck you, we’ve got an 8am call in the morning, I need some sleep,” Mickey grumbled, his body exhausted and sated.

“You can blow me in the shower in the morning to save time.” 

“In your fuckin’ dreams Gallagher.” 

“Think it might be your dream too Mick,” Ian teased. Mickey pinched Ian’s nipple.

“Ow, that hurt you fucker!”

“You’re such a lightweight Gallagher.”

Cuddling and joking post sex was new to Mickey, but he couldn’t deny the happiness and calm that was radiating from within him. If he knew only one thing, it was that Ian Gallagher had somehow, already managed to burrow deep under his skin.


	12. New beginnings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first night together Ian places a big decision in front of Mickey as they begin the last day of filming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! Love is Love.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Three chapters in one week - I'm on a roll ;)  
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!

The first thing Mickey noticed when he woke up was the warmth radiating down his back. Then the previous night came flooding back to him and a smile spread across his face. It had been fucking amazing. He wasn’t even going to try and kid himself - it was the best fuck of his life. Hey, he wasn’t going to fool himself either– it was definitely more than just a fuck.

Ian’s chest was pressed flush against his back, and he could feel the redhead’s warm breath on his neck. Ian had his arm slung over Mickey, and apparently, he had at some point in the night placed his own hand over Ian’s and threaded their fingers together. He squeezed Ian’s hand gently and pulled it in tighter to this chest. He felt safe and warm inside Ian’s protective bubble and knew he didn’t want the day to begin. It was the first time he had ever stayed the night with anyone or slept beside someone after sex. What had he been so afraid of? He knew he wasn’t ready to hold Ian’s hand in public, but it was something he knew he wanted more of in private. 

The alarm sounded making him jolt and then he felt Ian stir behind him. 

“Mornin’ Firecrotch.”

“Hmm…mornin’ Mick,” Ian replied, his voice still thick with sleep as he nuzzled into Mickey, breathing in deeply then placing the softest kiss to the back of his neck. 

“Ian, are you smelling me you dork?”

“Well you smell so fucking good Mick,” Ian cooed as his hand caressed down his torso and grasped around his morning erection. “You feel so fucking good too,” he continued as he slowly rubbed over Mickey’s cock then rolled his balls in a leisurely manner. 

“Don’t start somethin’ you don’t have time to finish Red. We gotta get moving if we’re gonna make call time.” But Mickey’s body didn’t seem to get the memo as he was already pushing his arse back onto Ian’s hard cock. A moan fell from his mouth when Ian started to bite and kiss up his neck.

“Mickey baby turn around,” Ian instructed as he shuffled back so Mickey could turn to face him. 

“Don’t think you want to smell my morning breath and what’s with this ‘baby’ shit?”

“Don’t give a fuck about your mornin’ breath Mick and you didn’t complain when I called you baby last night.”

Before he could continue to object Ian wrapped a hand around his neck, pulled him in and kissed him quiet. For some reason he didn’t care about Ian’s morning breath either as they tangled their legs together, lips moving languidly and tongues swirling. It was deep and wet and he wanted to take up residence inside Ian’s mouth. 

When they finally broke away Ian had a pensive look on his face. 

“Mickey…I want to ask you something and I don’t want to pressure you or anything. So if it’s too much then that’s OK.” Ian paused and swallowed looking very anxious.

“Just spit it out Gallagher.”

“Well I’m not actually going home on the flight tonight. I’m staying here in New York for two weeks. I want to take the chance to do some networking and it’s a great time for me to promote myself after getting this gig. But…well…I was wondering if you would stay with me?”

“You mean stay here...like in the same room...for two weeks?” Mickey could hear the panic in his own voice.

Ian continued, “Yeah it won’t cost you anything. I’ve already paid for the room and we can see what ‘this’ is. I meant it when I said I really like you Mick. I know this is really new to you, but we can take it as slow as you need. And neither of us really know anyone here so there won’t be any prying eyes or listening ears to get in the way.”

Mickey’s mind was racing, and he started to feel lightheaded trying to take in everything Ian was telling him. He needed time to think and there wasn’t much of that available. The flight was at 7pm so that gave him only twelve hours to decide. Ian was scanning his face trying to gauge his thoughts as he gently stroked up and down his arm.

“Ian, this is all happening so fast. I need time to fuckin’ think. I’d also have to cancel the classes I’m supposed to teach which I don’t really like to do. My teaching’s kinda my bread and butter between gigs and I’ve already taken the last two weeks off.”

He watched Ian deflate at his words the redhead looking away.

“Look Ian, I’m not sayin’ no…just…can you let me think about it?”

Ian looked up at him with a hopeful smile on his puppy dog face.

“Sure Mick,” Ian replied, before jumping out of the bed and ripping the covers off Mickey. “Get the fuck up Mick, you still have to blow me in the shower,” Ian teased as he leant over and slapped Mickey hard on the bum. 

“You’re fuckin’ dead Gallagher,” Mickey called out, laughing as he scrambled off the bed and chased Ian into the bathroom. 

*****

Mickey was right on his tail and shoved him face first into the bathroom wall then grabbed his wrists and pinned them too. 

Mickey taunted in his ear, “Whatcha’ gonna’ do Firecrotch? Not in control now are ya.” Then Mickey started rolling his hips into him, his cock sliding between his bum cheeks. Mickey was so fucking hot and Ian could feel his blood pulsing through his veins as his adrenaline spiked.

“What are ya waiting for Mick? You gonna do something with that cock of yours or are you gonna get on your knees and swallow mine?” Ian heard Mickey grunt deeply, then took the advantage, quickly turning to capture Mickey’s mouth with his own. Mickey released him almost immediately. Ian walked them into the large marble shower as they made out. He turned the water on then pulled Mickey to him tightly, his back leaning against the shower wall. He had one hand squeezing tight on Mickey’s hip and the other cupping his jaw as he they looked intently into each other’s eyes, panting hard.

Mickey began kissing down his body, stopping to lick at one nipple and then suck on the other before he continued down over his abs, bypassed his cock and took one of his balls into his mouth, rolling it gently.

“Fuck Mick. Feels so good,” Ian moaned, his head lulling back on the wall as his knees went weak.

Mickey pumped Ian’s cock slowly while he licked into his slit, tasting the precum. He twirled his tongue around the head then licked up his shaft before taking Ian fully into his mouth. Mickey moaned, sending exquisite vibrations through his cock as he continued to bob his head up and down, sucking hard.

“Your mouth Mick. Love that filthy mouth around my cock,” he panted out as he ran his hands through Mickey’s hair. 

“Look at me Mick.” Ian tugged hard on Mickey’s hair to tilt his face up. Mickey raised his eyes to him, they were so dilated, nearly black. Ian was overcome by the sight of Mickey jerking himself off while his cock continued to slide in and out of that beautiful mouth, pink lips swollen and stretched.

Ian felt everything tighten. “Fuck, Mick! Gonna cum…” and then he was, shooting down Mickey’s throat and gasping in pleasure as wave after wave hit him. He could hear Mickey moaning as he too, came hot and hard on the shower floor.

“Come here baby,” Ian pulled Mickey up into his arms, kissed him slow, and held him in a hug as they rocked together under the water.

“Ian we’re gonna be so fuckin’ late,” Mickey chuckled as he grabbed the soap and started lathering Ian’s chest.

“I don’t think you’re gonna get any trouble from the choreographer Mick. He seems to have a soft spot for you.”

“Pretty sure he has a hard spot for me,” Mickey winked at him, before continuing, “Hurry the fuck up and get clean, we gotta head out.”

They washed quickly and dried off even faster. Mickey chucked on last night’s clothes before turning to Ian, “Hey I gotta head back to my room and put some clean clothes on. I’ll meet you downstairs in about ten OK?”

“Sure babe see you down there,” Ian replied.

“Hey Ian….umm…could we keep this between us today? Keep it professional? It’s not really a good look - sleeping with the choreographer.” Mickey looked hesitantly at him.

“Yeah Mick, I understand. Won’t be easy keeping my hands off you but you’re right, its only one more day.”

Mickey looked relieved, “OK see you down there,” then he rushed out the door.

*****

Mickey had just arrived at the wrap party, which was being held in one of the hotel’s function rooms. He scanned the space looking for his redhead and spotted him on the other side of the room talking to Tiana and Sam. Shit he was so fucking beautiful. He grabbed a beer from the bar and leaned back, taking in the scene. 

The final morning of the shoot had gone well. He only had to do a few takes with Tiana – freestyling around her while she mimed to the track. He had a lot of fun and hoped Sam would use some of the footage. After that he had hung around with Ian and Cara as they shot the final dance sequence with just the female dancers. He loved watching Ian work and it gave him the chance to see how much passion he had for dance and for creating. Ian’s choreography was exceptional, and he was so happy that this Chicago Southside boy was making bank from his talent. And talent that he gained from fucking hard work and persistence. With his looks and talent Ian could probably have any man he wanted. Mickey couldn’t help but wonder why he wanted him.

He knew he had a big decision to make. Head home tonight or stay with Ian in New York? The question had followed him around all day, and he had bounced back and forth between staying and going more times than he could count. In an hour he was supposed to board the bus with the other dancers and head to the airport. He knew once Ian spotted him, he would need to give the man an answer. 

Mickey had been putting his career first for a long time now. His personal life came a distant second. Meeting Ian had come way out of left field. It was unexpected and intense, knocking him off his ‘centre.’ He lost control around Ian, and with each passing day he felt himself lose more ground. It was like that moment on a roller coaster when you suddenly free fall – it’s terrifying and exhilarating all at once, and for a moment you think you might die, and then suddenly you’re safe on the ground again. He knew with Ian he could fall, he just needed to know if Ian would also be able to bring him back safely to the ground. 

Ian finally spotted him from across the room and a broad smile spread across the redhead’s face. Ian mouthed, “You OK?” Mickey had his answer, he would stay.

Michelle, one of the dancers came rushing over to him and grabbed his hand. “Come on Mickey, come dance with me,” she demanded as she pulled him away from the bar and onto the dance-floor. All the girls were having a ball, drinks in hand as they celebrated the end of the shoot. Mickey motioned to Ian to join them on the dance-floor. Ian grabbed Cara on his way across and they all started singing as one of Tiana’s biggest hits blasted through the speakers. 

*****

Ian realised he was a little bit tipsy after he had been dancing for about ten minutes. He had been so happy all morning with Mickey and the shoot wrapping up so successfully that he may have gone too hard on the alcohol. Mickey was the centre of attention on the dance-floor, 'locking and popping' to the applause and shrieks of all the dancers. Mickey looked happy and free and he kept glancing at Ian with a mischievous glint in his eye. He would have been happy to watch Mickey dance endlessly on any other day, but what he really wanted was to know if Mickey was staying or going. 

A slow song started to play, and all the dancers complained in unison and looked over at the DJ in disgust. Lisa and Cara decided to slow dance together and Ian nodded his approval knowing Cara had had her eye on Lisa for a while. He’d always known Cara was bi but she leaned more to the straight side; dating way more guys than girls. He would never push her one way or the other - he knew from all their talks that being bi came with its own set of challenges – but he thought Cara would eventually find happiness in the arms of a woman. 

He looked across at Mickey and felt a rush of emotion. He knew he was already falling for him and the process could not be reversed. Without thinking, lost in himself and the intensity of his emotions, he walked over to Mickey and reached out, cupping his jaw to pull him in for a kiss. He realised his mistake too late as Mickey pulled back, fear on his face, and then stormed out of the room.

He grabbed Cara and pulled her away from Lisa. “Cara, I fucked up,” he said in a panic.

“What did you do?” Cara asked in confusion, having missed the whole encounter.

“I promised him we would keep it professional today and I just tried to kiss him. I just wanted him, and I did it without thinking.”

“Well go after him you dipshit!” Cara nodded her head in frustration.

Ian turned and headed out of the function room and made his way to Mickey’s room. He banged on the door and waited. No answer. 

“Mick are you in there? I’m sorry, I’m a bit drunk. We need to talk about it. I don’t think anyone noticed.” He banged again, then put his ear to the door to listen. He couldn’t hear a sound.

_Fuck! Where did he go?_

The bus was leaving in thirty minutes, everyone would be heading back to their rooms any minute now to grab their bags and ‘check out.’ He took the lift back down to the ground floor and marched out the front of the hotel, looking up and down the street – no sign of Mickey. He stuck his head into the hotel restaurant to see if he was at the bar – no Mickey. Fuck! He pulled his cell out of his pocket and called him – it went straight to voicemail. He went back up to Mickey’s room. He banged again - still no answer. All the dancers were exiting their rooms with their bags and heading back down to catch the bus. Ian was supposed to be down there thanking them all and saying goodbye.

He went to Cara’s room and was about to knock when Cara opened the door. 

“I can’t find him Cara. He obviously isn’t staying. I fucked up. I don’t want to go down there and watch him get on that bus and not be able to say anything to him. I just can’t. Can you tell everyone I’m feeling sick and thank them for me?”

Cara pulled him into a hug, “Of course babe. I’ll call you as soon as I land, and we’ll talk it through. Hopefully I can talk some sense into him on the flight. Love you – stay strong.” 

“Thanks Cara, love you too. Travel safe.” He leant over and kissed her on the forehead before heading back to his room.

Once inside, he sank down on the bed trying to figure out what to do. He pulled his cell out again and tried calling once more. Still no answer. He laid back on the bed for a while, willing himself not to cry. He checked his watch. The bus would have left by now. Mickey was gone.

He heard a soft knock on his door. He didn’t order room service. He couldn’t be bothered getting up. A more insistent knock had him hauling his body up from the bed, over to the door, ready to roast the dumb fuck on the other side.

He flung the door open in anger.

“You still owe me a fuckin’ date at that burger joint Gallagher.”

“Mickey!” A huge grin spread across Ian’s face, then he grabbed Mickey by the shirt and dragged him into the room, kissing him hard, before wrapping him a tight embrace.


	13. New York State of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey get the chance to spend quality one-on-one time together in New York without any work interference's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this chapter and it's a bit longer too! Would love to know what you think of their time alone in New York.  
> Warning: discussion about death/loss.  
> Thank you to everyone who's reading!

Mickey slowly opened his eyes to find Ian propped up on one elbow and looking down affectionately at him.

“Fuck you lookin’ at?”

Ian chuckled at him, “You Mick. You look so calm…and soft when you’re asleep.”

“What the fuck?” Mickey sprang up, knocking Ian onto his back, straddling his hips and pinning his arms to the bed.

They both stopped, blue eyes locked on green, playful smiles on their lips, hearts racing. 

Ian finally broke the silence, “Last night was pretty fucking amazing.”

“Fuckin’ was,” Mickey replied as he released Ian’s arms and placed his hands on the redhead’s bare chest, one thumb gently rubbing across a nipple. “Glad I stayed.”

Ian sat up, hand grasping the back of his neck as he captured his bottom lip in a kiss, sucking gently. Mickey loved the way Ian coveted his bottom lip when they kissed. There was a security in the way their mouths slotted together, and he wondered if kissing someone else could feel this good. He certainly didn’t think so and he had no desire to find out.

He finally pulled away from Ian’s lips before trailing kisses down his neck, the words coming out between each one, “So….what’s…on….the….agenda… for…today?”

Ian’s head lulled back, his moans adding to the smooching sounds of Mickey’s open-mouthed kisses. Mickey rolled his pelvis, rubbing his arse across Ian’s cock causing Ian to grab his face with both hands and kiss him hard, tongue licking into his mouth.

When Ian finally released him, the redhead blushed, telling him, “Fuck Mick, don’t think I can go again just yet - you wore my dick out last night.”

“Wore your dick out? I don’t think I can fuckin’ walk - my arse is still burning from your gigantic cock impaling me all night.” Mickey laughed then kissed Ian again before continuing, “You have any meetings or shit planned for today?”

“Nope. I figured we both deserved a day off. Think we should just hang out here, get room service, sleep, make out, talk…” Ian laid back down taking Mickey with him, so he was sprawled on top of him.

“I like the sound of that,” Mickey hummed in approval.

Ian rolled them over, so Mickey was underneath, before he sat up, straddled him and reached over for the phone on the nightstand. 

“What do you want for breakfast then Mick? Let’s order big, I’m fucking starving.”

“Chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, fuckin’ order one of everything,” Mickey replied running his hands up and down Ian’s thighs.

*****

By early afternoon they had eaten their enormous breakfast, napped, showered together, made out on the balcony, watched T.V, made out on the bed, and eaten a light lunch. They were now sprawled out on the bed again, talking quietly about their families. Mickey felt incredibly relaxed and comfortable with Ian and found himself sharing more than he thought possible. He also couldn’t deny how much he loved listening to Ian talk – whether it was about not getting enough sauce on his fries at lunch, or hearing about Frank passed out on the living room floor in his own vomit. Mickey was cataloguing all that was Ian Gallagher.

Ian rolled onto his side to face Mickey before asking, “So just how many siblings do you actually have?”

“Well Mandy – who I told you is coming to visit L.A soon – is the same age as you. Then Iggy is about eighteen months older than me, then I got two older half-brothers – Joey and Colin. Except for Mandy, the dumb shits are permanently in and out of prison getting caught doing jobs for fuckin’ Terry.”

“Are you close with any of them?” Ian inquired.

“Just Mandy. She’s the only one I stayed in contact with after I left, and I trust her not to tell Terry about me. I don’t get to see her much. She’s visited a few times but we text and talk a lot.”

Ian rolled onto his back, taking his hands behind his head. “I wish I could remember her. What’s she like?”

Mickey turned his head to look at Ian, “She’s a lot like me. Tough as fuckin’ nails. Won’t take shit from anyone. Black hair, blue eyes. The only thing different is she’s beautiful – not that I’d ever fuckin’ tell her that.” Mickey chuckled.

Ian turned his head, so they were looking at each other, then he reached out and placed his hand gently on Mickey’s cheek. “Doesn’t seem like there’s anything different to me Mick.”

“Fuck off Gallagher with your gay shit,” Mickey objected as he swiped Ian’s hand away before adding, “I think you and Mandy would get along great.”

“I can’t wait to meet her. You said she left Southside for a year when she was only fifteen. What happened?”

Mickey didn’t answer straight away as he contemplated if he should tell Ian the truth or not. It wasn’t really his story to tell. But he knew Mandy never really kept it a secret and had told anyone who cared to ask. 

“The stupid bitch got herself knocked up. By the time she told Terry she was too far along to get an abortion. Terry sent her to live with our cousin in Wisconsin while she was pregnant and then they sold the baby. She was pretty fucked up for a while after she came home.”

“Jesus Mick that must have been hard for her,” Ian sympathised.

“Enough about my fuckwit family - tell me about your siblings – you got bout a hundred of ‘em don’t you?”

Ian laughed, “Yeah there’s a few of us. I got two sisters and three brothers. Fiona’s the oldest and she basically raised us. Without her we would have all been split up and put in foster care. Then Lip, me, then Debbie, Carl and Liam is the youngest. I love them and miss them.”

“Is your Dad still alive? Worst fuckin’ drunk I ever seen.”

“Still alive - he’s like a cockroach - but turns out Frank isn’t really my Dad. My mom went on a bender with Franks brother Clayton and apparently, he’s my real dad.”

Mickey propped himself up on his elbow to get a good look at Ian. “That’s fucked up man. How did you find out?”

“Lip got a DNA test done. He was hoping neither of us were Frank’s kids. Didn’t change anything for me. They’re still my family, still my brothers and sisters. I probably should tell you though – I’m visiting Chicago for a week after I leave here. I figured I was so close I should make the most of it. You should come.”

“Fuck no! Never setting foot back in Southside.”

*****

After waking up from their second nap of the day, Ian was finally feeling recovered from their all-night fuck session. “Mickey we gotta get dressed up nice,” he instructed.

“What the fuck for?” Mickey asked grumpily as he pulled the covers up higher.

“Cos I’m finally taking you on that date. Our first official date. So get your arse up cos our reservation is at 7pm. 

They entered the burger joint almost fifteen minutes late, but Ian didn’t mind. Getting dressed had taken a little longer than expected once Mickey had put his hand down his boxers which of course required Ian to reciprocate with a hand down Mickey’s. It was a nice way to start the evening. Luckily, they hadn’t lost their reservation and they were shown to a booth near the back corner. It was nice and private.

“What friend recommended this place to you,” Mickey asked him.

Ian started laughing, cheeks flush with embarrassment. “Umm… no one, I just made it up as an excuse to ask you out,” he confessed.

“You fuckin’ kidding me Gallagher? You sneaky bastard.”

“Mick, I wanted you from the moment you walked into the audition. Maybe even before that - when I spent hours watching your Youtube videos,” Ian admitted with a wink.

“Well if we’re confessin’ here,” Mickey tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling before returning his eyes to Ian and continuing, “I had the fuckin’ hots for you after I saw you on Tiana’s tour last year. May have asked around about you. Found out you were gay. Was pretty pleased when my agent told me about the audition.”

“Well fuck me Mick!” Ian smiled broadly.

“Already did Firecrotch,” Mickey raised his eyebrows twice in quick succession.

Ian knew he was looking at Mickey like he was the meal. But there was also a lot of feelings going on. It was true he wanted Mickey’s body all the time, but what he really wanted was all of Mickey – his heart and his head. He wanted Mickey to belong to him. He reached across the table to take Mickey’s hand, only for Mickey to pull it away, a panicked look passing over his face as he scanned the restaurant.

“Mick, listen to me. No one knows us in here and odds are, they don’t give a shit. Let yourself be you. Don’t censor your actions for one night and see how it feels.” Mickey stared back at him, chewing nervously down on his bottom lip. Then Mickey slowly reached out, allowing his hand to rest safely within his grasp.

*****

It was their third day together in New York since the gig had wrapped. Ian had spent the previous day at meetings and networking his arse off while Mickey had taken in some of the sights before doing a ‘locking and popping’ class just to keep himself moving. He and Ian had eaten so much in the last couple of days he needed to burn some of it off. Now they were heading to Coney Island. Ian had been begging him to go for the last twenty-four hours and he had discovered that if Ian begged enough, then he eventually gave in.

They went on all the rides, Ian screaming like a girl when he was scared, and grabbing onto him for dear life. Mickey found he didn’t mind it at all. Being in New York felt like being in a bubble, separate to the rest of the world and it was making him feel free. Ian was making him laugh. He felt happier than he ever had before. 

“Hey Mick, I wanna win you a big stuffed toy,” Ian nudged him excitedly.

“How bout I win you one Gallagher?”

“Really Mick? I’d love that,” Ian answered all heart-eyes at him.

“Jesus Ian you’re such a sap. How did you ever survive Southside?” Mickey led him over to a shooting game figuring it was his best chance. After the third game he finally won Ian the giant fucking Mickey Mouse he wanted.

“Ian please don’t tell me you chose that cos its name is Mickey?”

“What the fuck if I did?” Ian grabbed him by the elbow and lead him to the Wonder Wheel line. It was night-time now and they needed to head back to the hotel soon. When they got close to the front of the line Ian whispered to the attendant and slipped him some cash.

“Smooth Gallagher. What you fuckin’ up to?”

“Patience Mick, patience,” Ian answered looking like a total dork carrying his giant Mickey toy around.

They entered the cabin and the attendant closed the door behind them without filling up the rest of the seats. Ian set the stuffed toy down on an empty seat before sitting down next to Mickey.

Mickey teased the redhead, “Not bad Red. You tryin’ to get in my pants or somethin’?”

As they took off, climbing higher and overlooking the New York skyline, Ian wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in close. 

“This is some faggy rom-com moves you got going on Gallagher.”

“Shut the fuck up Milkovich,” Ian growled before placing his lips over Mickey’s mouth and kissing him passionately. Mickey decided to shut the fuck up.

*****

It was late at night on their fifth day together and Ian walked out of the bathroom and over to Mickey who was laying on the bed watching T.V.

“What were you doing in there? Thought you’d fallen in,” Mickey teased.

“Come with me Mick,” Ian said as he grabbed Mickey’s hand, pulled him up off the bed and led him into the bathroom. 

Ian had filled the very large with bubbles and placed candles all around the room. Ian knew he was pushing his luck but with each passing day he was feeling more and more romantic. Spending so much one-on-one time with Mickey was accelerating the progress their relationship. Fuck, could he call it that yet?

“Ian this is definitely the gayest shit you’ve pulled so far. Do you really expect me to get in a bubble bath with you?” Mickey’s eyebrows were up so high they were just about in his hairline.

“I not only expect it, you’re gonna do it. I went out and bought all these candles and you look beautiful in this light so shut the fuck up and take your clothes off.”

Ian watched Mickey get pissed at first, before a look of arousal took its place. The more comfortable Mickey became around him, the more he let down the walls, the more he could see that Mickey liked it when he took control. Ian was on board with that. A lot.

Mickey pulled his shirt off and dropped his boxers while Ian did the same. Ian stepped into the bath and sat down at one end before motioning to Mickey, “Come on, get the fuck in here.” Mickey stepped in and sat down between his legs and then Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey and pulled him back against his chest. “Relax babe,” Ian cajoled as he placed soft kisses to Mickey’s shoulder and up his neck.

Ian picked up the soap, lathered it up in his hands and then started rubbing Mickey’s chest in gentle strokes. The way the soap felt, sliding wet over Mickey’s skin was turning Ian on and he could feel his cock start to swell. He caressed up Mickey’s neck, his large hand circling the brunette’s exposed throat as he sucked lazily on his earlobe. 

“Fuck that feels so good Ian,” Mickey exhaled deeply, letting his head rest back onto Ian’s shoulder.

“You feel so good Mickey,” Ian moaned, pressing his pelvis forward in search of friction. 

Ian slid his hand down Mickey’s chest, under the water and over Mickey’s growing erection before delicately rolling Mickey’s balls in his hand. 

“Touch me,” Mickey groaned as he turned his head and looked into Ian’s eyes. Ian wasted no time, bringing his mouth to Mickey’s in a passionate, wet kiss. Tongues swirled and slid against each other as deep moans were poured into each other mouths. Ian had grasped Mickey’s cock and was jerking it slowly yet firmly. 

“Mickey I’m…..so fuckin’….. turned on,” Ian spoke into Mickey’s mouth as they continued to make out. Ian was holding Mickey tight with one arm around his waist, pumping his cock faster now as he tried to rut into Mickey’s arse. 

“Shit Ian I’m gonna cum already.”

“Just come babe.”

Ian felt his own balls tighten, the feeling in his groin so intense. He was still kissing Mickey, so deeply, it was fucking euphoric. Then he felt Mickey cum, shooting in intense waves, moaning into his mouth as their lips clung to each other. His own orgasm hit him like a freight train, cum shooting out of his cock as he grunted with each spurt. Finally, they both stopped panting and Ian ran his hand through Mickey’s hair before placing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Fuck Ian what was that? Did you cum from just kissing me?” Mickey was looking at him wide-eyed.

“Apparently I fucking did. I don’t know how to explain it – it was the way we were kissing and your moans, and the feel of your cock in my hand.” Mickey was smiling at him now with a mischievous smirk on his face. “Don’t fucking laugh at me Milkovich. I came so hard and so did you!”

“Hey, I’m not complainin’ - this romantic bubble bath and candles shit turned out real good. And now I know I’m a fuckin’ good kisser,” Mickey bragged as he stood up. Ian slapped his arse so hard he left his hand-print on it.

“Jesus Firecrotch I think I like that too,” Mickey raised one eyebrow provocatively as he looked over his shoulder at Ian climbing out of the tub.

I definitely like it, Ian thought to himself.

*****

Day six had been full of business for Ian. He had felt bad leaving Mickey to his own devices, but he had asked him if he wanted to come with him, and Mickey had declined. He already had a lot of leads and potential choreographic work lined up. Things were going well both personally and professionally, and it was freaking him out. Life had never felt this good and he wondered how long it would last before it all went to shit. He had escaped the hard life of his childhood, but he had never escaped the mindset.

They had gone out for dinner and were now propped up in bed watching ‘The Descendants’. Ian had picked it – he thought George Clooney was sexy – but was now wishing he had gone with the action movie Mickey had wanted to watch. They had just got to the part when they had to take the Mom/wife off life support and Ian realised it was royally fucking him up. He had a painful lump in his throat as tears welled up in his eyes. Mickey was going to think he was a fucking pussy.

“Hey man, you OK?” Mickey was looking at him intently, a hand gently squeezing his bicep. 

“Fuck Mick, sorry to be such a downer. Can we turn it off?”

“Of course,” Mickey turned off the movie. “You wanna talk bout it?”

Ian pulled his knees in towards his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs before beginning. “Monica died a few weeks after I left for L.A. I wasn’t even fuckin’ there. And I didn’t have the money to come back for the funeral. She was the worst fucking mom but I still loved her, you know? I miss her so much sometimes.” Ian let the tears spill over, and Mickey stayed quiet, rubbing his back in gentle strokes, waiting for him to continue. 

“She always accepted me for me. When she found out I was gay she took me out to a gay club for fuck’s sake. That’s how simple this shit was for her, and I never got to thank her. When I see people struggling with being gay cos of arsehole parents who won’t accept them it makes me realise how fucking blessed I was. She was a shit Mom in so many ways, but I always knew she loved me for me.”

Mickey pulled him down, so he was laying in the brunette’s arms. They remained quiet for a few minutes just holding each other before Mickey broke the silence. “Ian, your Mom would be so fuckin’ proud of you and I don’t know shit about heaven or an afterlife, but I bet she knows how much you love her.”

“Thanks Mick. Sorry for being such a pussy over a movie.”

“Not a fuckin’ pussy Ian. And it wasn’t over a movie.” Mickey placed his lips onto his forehead in the softest kiss, then ran his hands through his hair. He loved this side of Mickey. He felt so privileged that Mickey trusted him enough to be like this with him.

“Mick tell me about your Mom. You’ve never mentioned her,” Ian raised his eyes to look at Mickey, trying to gauge his reaction to the question.

“Jesus fuck Gallagher don’t like to talk about her.”

“It’s OK, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I understand.”

Mickey rolled onto his back looking up at the ceiling and releasing Ian from his arms before he spoke. “Her name was Laura. She looked just like Mandy from what I remember. She left when I was nine, I think. One day she was there and the next she was gone. She didn’t even say goodbye. I have no fuckin’ idea if she’s dead or alive and I haven’t even tried to find out.”

Ian propped himself up on one elbow so he could look at Mickey’s face and then placed one hand gently on his chest. Mickey turned to look at him and a myriad of emotions seemed to flash across the brunette’s face, making it hard to know just how he felt about his long absent mother. 

Ian prompted, “Are you angry at her?”

“Maybe. I don’t fuckin’ know. I try not to think about it. I know that Terry used to beat the shit out of her. I remember that. So I can’t really blame her for fuckin’ off can I? That’s exactly what I did soon as I got the chance and I’m no better than her cos I left Mandy there.” Mickey placed his hand over his eyes as the mention of Mandy and Ian could feel the guilt drip off him.

“Mick you did what you had to, to survive. It doesn’t sound like Mandy blames you and you were only sixteen - just a fucking kid - when you left.”

“Just kiss me Ian.” Mickey reached up and pulled him down. The kiss was firm and full of intent. Ian positioned himself on top of Mickey, covering him, wanting to protect him and take away his pain. Ian kept kissing him, deep into the night, until all thoughts of loss retreated into the shadows.


	14. Shadows of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey gives over some control to Ian then reveals his past - opening old wounds.

Mickey had just gotten back from taking an ol’ skool hip hop class and was enjoying a much-needed shower. They were halfway through their second week in New York and they were behaving like two people who had known each other a long time. Mickey assumed this was because spending almost 24/7 with someone made it impossible to be anyone but yourself. As a result, they had started bickering quite frequently; anything from putting the toothpaste cap back on to when and where they were going to eat. Basically, they were both stubborn as fuck. Ian would spend a lot of time trying to talk him into things, then he would complain about it – a lot - before finally giving in. Ian seemed amused by his innate grumpiness which prevented any serious disagreements, but he wasn’t sure how he really felt about that. He assumed that sooner or later they would have an actual argument.

In the sex department they were nothing short of a perfect match with their equally high sex drives. But more than that, with Ian he was discovering there was a lot more to sex than just anal or a BJ. For the first time in his life he was letting go, trying anything and everything Ian put on offer. He could see how important it was for Ian to give him pleasure and he found himself striving to do the same in return. Sex, for the first time, wasn’t just sex.

However, it was the developing friendship that had really thrown him for six. He hadn’t seen it coming at all. Being able to joke around with Ian, or just sit quietly in front of the T.V was a game-changer. He hadn’t had many friendships – did Mandy even count? – and he had to admit he loved it.

He knew all these factors added up to only one thing - the beginning of a relationship. He also knew that in a few short days Ian would want to know where this relationship was going after they left the confines of the hotel room and their New York bubble. There were feelings involved now, for both of them. Mickey was now swimming in uncharted waters and he didn’t have a fucking clue where the life jackets were. There were moments when he could feel the anxiety bubbling under the surface. Old thoughts threatened to pass judgement on his new behaviour. He didn’t want to fuck this up, but he was afraid that he would.

*****

Laying on the bed Ian watched Mickey swagger out from the bathroom with his towel slung low around his hips. As he passed by, Ian couldn’t resist the temptation to reach out and grab the edge of the towel. Mickey continued until he felt the towel fall away, then he stopped and turned to face him. “It’s like the more you get, the more you want huh?” Mickey asked with that sparkle in his eyes.

Ian looked him up and down, lingering on his cock which was already starting to stiffen. “Want you all the time Mick. Come here,” Ian coaxed. Mickey crawled up the bed and settled himself over Ian’s pelvis, being sure to wiggle his arse over the redhead’s already hardening cock. “You’re suck a fucking tease Mick. You’re giving me dirty thoughts.”

“Is that so Red? And what sort of dirty thoughts are you having, hmm?” Mickey leant forward, hovering over him, staring intently, and clearly challenging him.

“Wanna tie you up so you’re fucking mine.” Ian didn’t take his eyes off Mickey, watching carefully for his reaction, as he reached down and took Mickey’s cock in his hand. 

Mickey licked his lips before he replied, “Who says I’m fuckin’ yours Gallagher?”

Ian moved quickly and forcefully, rolling them, so Mickey was pinned under him before answering, “I fucking do. Do you trust me?” He could see Mickey’s chest rising and falling rapidly, the blush of arousal clearly on his face. Mickey nodded his consent.

He leant down and kissed Mickey before instructing, “Don’t move.” He grabbed the only two ties he had from the hotel wardrobe and returned to the bed wrapping one of Mickey’s wrists and securing it to the headboard before climbing over and securing the other. They were watching each other intently, eyes black with lust and hearts racing. 

He lowered himself down whispering into Mickey’s ear, “Not too tight I hope?” before he flicked his earlobe with his tongue. 

“Fuck Ian, get on with it,” Mickey demanded.

“Patience Mick. Wanna make you feel good. Gonna make you cum so hard.”

He kissed him slow and wet, their mouths open and tongues sliding against each other before he made his way down Mickey’s body, licking and sucking on his nipples. He trailed kisses down his stomach, ghosted over his cock and sucked a hickey into his inner thigh. Mickey was moaning loudly and squirming against his restraints. Ian was rock hard, and they had barely even begun.

Ian grabbed a pillow and pushed Mickey’s legs back so he could slide it under his arse exposing his perfect hole. Holding Mickey’s legs up and spread wide, he licked from his hole to his balls before returning to circle his rim. He licked desperately, feeling the muscles relax under his tongue before fucking into Mickey’s hole over, and over again.

Mickey was losing his mind, curses falling from his lips. He would look up to watch and then throw his head back and moan. “Ian think I’m gonna cum, fuckin’ touch my cock,” he groaned out. 

“Not yet babe, just relax.” Ian slipped the pillow out from under him and laid his legs back down stroking up and down Mickey’s thighs as he waited for the brunette to ease back from the edge. Then he circled his tongue around the head of Mickey’s cock, licked into the slit and swallowed him down. He bobbed up and down, sucking hard, swirling his tongue and pumping with his hand when he needed to catch his breath.

“Ian, I wanna touch you. I can’t fuckin’ take it. Need to touch you. Wanna come in your mouth.” Mickey started bucking his hips up frantically. He could tell Mickey was about to blow so he pulled off, then moved up, settling with one knee on each side of Mickey’s chest. 

“You want my cock Mick?” he teased holding his shaft in front of Mickey’s lips. “Open baby,” he instructed. Mickey opened his mouth and licked around the head of his cock. It was the relief Ian needed. He gently pushed into Mickey’s mouth, the brunette moaning around his cock. Then he slowly started to thrust in and out of those perfect lips, careful not to go to deep. When he felt himself start to lose control he pulled out, climbed off Mickey, grabbed the lube and resettled between his legs. 

He coated up two fingers and inserted them into Mickey as he slid his mouth back down over his cock. He knew how much the brunette loved to be finger fucked while he sucked him off. He sought out his prostate, being sure to rub it as he continued to blow him. The way Mickey rocked his pelvis set Ian on fire.

“You wanna cum like this Mick or you want my cock inside you?”

By now Mickey was completely wrecked. Beads of sweat covered his body, his head was thrown back on the pillow, eyes closed as he drowned in pleasure. Ian had brought him to the edge three times now and he knew it was time for a release. 

“Mick baby tell me what you want?” he asked again.

“Need to touch you Ian. Need you inside me. Need to cum so fuckin’ bad.” He could hear the desperation in Mickey’s voice, so he reached up and released Mickey’s wrists then pulled him tight into his arms, kissing him senseless. 

“Take what you need baby,” he panted out as Mickey kissed him back frantically then pushed him onto his back and positioned himself over his cock. Without hesitation Mickey sank down hard, taking Ian’s cock inside in one fluid motion. They both let out deep, loud moans at the feeling of becoming one, then Mickey began bouncing. 

Mickey soon built up to a frenetic pace, riding Ian hard and fast before yelling, “Fuckin harder Ian.” Not needing any more encouragement, Ian grabbed Mickey’s hips and started thrusting up to meet his lover half-way. “Oh yes, right there, don’t stop, fuuuuuck.”

Ian was thoroughly seduced by the way Mickey’s cock was bouncing up and down and he couldn’t stop himself. “Mick I’m gonna…. Fuck baby cum.” He was falling over the edge and so was Mickey. He watched Mickey explode over his chest, untouched, as he simultaneously released deep into the brunette. The waves were pulsing through every part of his body and he could hear Mickey’s deep moans mixed with curses as he rode out his own orgasm. 

Mickey collapsed over him and he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in tight as they both experienced the little aftershocks. Finally, Mickey climbed off and lay down next to him. He turned to him and kissed him long and hard, holding Mickey’s face gently in his hands. Mickey reached up and placed a hand behind his neck pulling him in tighter.

“What the fuck was that Mick? You just came untouched. And that was the best orgasm of my life.”

“You’re not fuckin’ wrong Gallagher. Think I like being tied up. But… we forgot the fuckin’ condom. Your jizz is leakin’ out my arse as we speak.”

“Oh shit! Mick, don’t worry - I haven’t had unprotected sex since the last time I was tested. I’m sure I’m clean. But I will get tested again.” He felt responsible and hoped Mickey wouldn’t be too worried.

“I’m the same but we’ll both get tested to be sure. You wanna hit the shower? We’re a fuckin’ mess.” Mickey sprang up and made a run for the bathroom with Ian hot on his heels.

*****

Mickey slid under the sheets and shuffled over into Ian’s welcoming arms. He was feeling completely relaxed and satiated as he rested his head on Ian’s chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. Ian turned out the lamp on the nightstand, the room falling dark, illuminated only by the city’s lights creeping in around the edges of the curtains.

Ian spoke softly into the night, “Mick tell me how you managed to survive in L.A when you were only sixteen and on your own.”

He tangled his legs around Ian’s as he contemplated if he wanted to relive the worst fucking time in his life.

“Shit Ian, I’d have to explain what happened to make me leave in the first place, although I’m guessing you already have a good idea?” He tilted his head to look up at Ian. His eyes were adjusting to the dark and he could see the concern in Ian’s eyes.

“Well I figure it has to do with Terry and you being gay, yeah?” Ian questioned as his hand stroked up and down Mickey’s arm.

Mickey sighed before beginning. “Terry always fuckin’ drank too much and then beat the livin’ shit out of us. Could have been for just sittin’ on the couch or for not filing the serial number off a gun fast enough. He hated everything, but nothin’ more than fags. Always goin’ on about not being a faggot, always telling me not to be a pussy, making sure I never showed any weakness. Saw him fag bash more than once.” 

Mickey rolled onto his back before continuing. “When I realised I was probably gay I just shoved it down. He’d already taught me to hate myself. And if I saw some dude who I thought was gay… fuck Ian this is hard,” he paused, “Well let’s just say that I did what my dad taught me to do to fags and it’s not somethin’ I’m proud of.”

Ian turned onto his side, looking down at him, before running a hand through Mickey’s hair. “You were a kid and you did what you needed to.”

“Still doesn’t make it right. Anyway, when I was sixteen Colin had this friend - Jeremy - who was constantly hanging around the house. He always wanted to talk to me and seemed interested in what I had to say. Look I don’t know how he knew about me, but one night he was over, and Colin had to leave, and that just left the two of us alone. We were fuckin’ wasted after smoking weed all afternoon and he suddenly grabbed my dick. I sat there not knowing what he fuck to do, then he pulled my cock out and starts jerkin’ me off. Next thing I know he’s got me bent over the couch. Hurt like a motherfucker. It was my first time and he didn’t even prep me. You can guess the next part. Terry walks in and I’ve got this guy’s cock up my arse.”

“Jesus Christ Mick what did he do?”

“He beat me to within an inch of my life is what he did. Had a fractured rib, broken nose and a concussion. Two days later he went out on a drug run. I stole his stash of cash and a pile of guns and got on a fuckin’ bus. I just kept runnin’ until I made it all the way to L.A. I sold the guns for more cash and I stayed in a cheap motel for a while. Got a shitty job bussin’ tables and then moved into a share house.

“I met a guy there who was in a break crew. It looked fuckin’ awesome so I got him to teach me. Joined a crew for a couple years then started getting teaching work which got me into a shitty apartment. I started the YouTube channel for a bit of fun, then it just took off. Before I knew it, I had half a million subscribers. Alanna – my agent – approached me and I started getting pro work almost straight away.”

Ian smiled down at him, “Well that’s a fuckin’ rags to riches story if ever I heard one.”

“Not really Ian, I was there for six years before I got my first pro gig. It was fuckin’ hard work.”

“Not sayin’ it wasn’t. Just meant that it’s amazing you could go through all that shit on your own and still end up so successful. You’re fucking amazing Mick.” Ian leant down and kissed him tenderly on the lips before continuing, “Do you really think your Dad gives a shit after all these years?”

“Funkin’ aye! Mandy tells me he still says that if he finds me, he’ll kill my faggot arse. And he still wants the cash back that I stole.”

“So you’re still afraid of him?”

Mickey sat up, glaring at Ian, “Fuck you! You don’t know Terry. If he found out we were together, he would fuckin’ try and kill you too! I’m not some piss-weak pussy Ian. Terry is fuckin’ dangerous. For all I know he killed my mom.”

Ian sat up, placing his hands-on Mickey’s shoulders. “OK OK Mick calm down! I didn’t mean to upset you. I sure as fuck wasn’t saying you’re weak. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met, and I have nothing but respect for you. But at some point you need to face this. You’ll never be truly happy if you don’t.”

Mickey was trying to calm himself down, breathing in and out deeply. “Ian, after he caught me with that guy, I didn’t touch another man for two years. I tried to fuck women. I could never cum and sometimes I couldn’t even get it up. For two fuckin’ years I kept trying. When I finally couldn’t take it anymore, I started hooking up with ramdoms, and I topped them. I thought it made me less gay if I topped. Every time I thought about bottoming I would get flashbacks and get the shakes. I was twenty-three before I finally trusted someone enough to try bottoming again.” 

Mickey looked at Ian and Ian looked back at him with the one look he never wanted to see – the look of pity.

“Don’t fuckin’ pity me Gallagher,” he said looking away.

Ian reached out and grasped his jaw, forcing him to turn back and look at him. “Don’t pity you Mick. Never will. I’m glad you told me, but I also need to say this. You’re not sixteen anymore. You’re a successful twenty-eight-year-old man and you need to stop running and stop hiding. I think on some level you are still ashamed of being gay, and until you deal with it, you’ll never be free. And you’ll never truly be able to love someone, if underneath it all, you hate who you are and who they are.”

Mickey sat silently as he listened to Ian’s words. No one had ever laid it out to him like that. Was he ashamed? Maybe. But Ian didn’t know Terry or what he was capable of. Even if he wanted to risk his own life, he would never fucking risk Ian’s. He would lose Ian before he would allow that to happen. 

“I’m tired as shit Gallagher, let’s go to sleep.” Mickey laid down on his side facing away from Ian before the redhead pulled him in tight against his chest. 

“Mick I’m so glad you decided to stay. These last twelve days have been incredible. Don’t wanna leave. Wish we could stay here forever.”

Mickey entwined their fingers, pulling Ian’s hand to his chest. “I know what you mean Gallagher, I know you mean.”

As he drifted off to sleep, the last thing he remembered was Ian’s lips pressing against the back of his neck.


	15. Shall We Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey share their last day together in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this is kind of a big chapter - as in very important! It had to happen. Maybe you'll love me or maybe you'll hate me - but if I'm doing my job hopefully a bit of both. I am really happy with what I have written and I hope you enjoy it.

It was early in the morning on their final day in New York. Ian had woken from disturbing dreams and was forced from the bed by the anxiety creeping around under his skin. Standing at the window, taking in the city skyline he wondered how to broach the relationship conversation he needed to have with Mickey. He had planned a special evening for them and didn’t want to risk spoiling it if the conversation went to shit.

Turning to take in Mickey’s sleeping form, he smiled at the look of peace on his face. The last two weeks had been overwhelming and life-altering. He barely cared for anything other than Mickey, a shocking development considering the aggressiveness with which he pursued his career in recent years. Ian was a mess of heat and fever, and he knew Mickey was too, the only difference being the brunette’s ever-present and suffocating fear. It lingered in and on them, even though they chose to disregard it.

Ian thought he had been in love before, but now he knew with utter certainty, that he had not. He wanted to exist inside Mickey–both physically and mentally. Time had run out and they needed to return to reality, their jobs, their responsibilities, but he couldn’t imagine not being with Mickey each and every day. Sharing a bed. Sharing a life. It had happened all too soon and was moving far too fast. He had already stopped himself from saying those three words countless times. Mickey wasn’t ready to hear them, of that he was certain. But he believed the feeling was reciprocated. How could it not be?

He made his way back to the bed, slipping under the covers while trying not to rock the bed. Mickey instinctively turned, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck as an arm squeezed around his waist. Ian breathed in that intoxicating scent and tried to let Mickey’s warmth pull him back into slumber.

*****

Ian had been acting weird all day and Mickey didn’t know whether it was the stress of them leaving tomorrow or if there was something else at play. The redhead had insisted he go out late in the afternoon and buy him things he needed for his trip to Chicago while Ian went on a final meeting. When he pointed out that he had had all day to get the shit he needed, Ian had become agitated. Ian was a shit liar, but he didn’t have the energy to call him out on it. He was too consumed with his own thoughts.

Arriving back at the hotel about 6.30pm he pushed the door open with his butt as he struggled in with the shopping bags, calling out to Ian, “Gallagher you back?” When he turned around, he stumbled upon a room full of candles and a picnic set up on the floor. “What the fuck Ian?”

“Umm…well…it’s our last night here and I- I wanted it to be special,” Ian stammered out.

The terrified look on the redhead’s face softened Mickey immediately. “You like the romantic shit don’t ya?” he said, smiling and walking over to Ian before pressing their lips together.

“You bring the romantic out in me Mick. Can’t help myself. You hungry? I ordered all your favourites, including a super rare steak.” Ian took the bags from him and they sat down on the picnic blanket. He wasn’t going to admit it any time soon, but it was kind of fucking nice. He drank a few beers and ate too much while Ian looked him over. The redhead’s eyes scanned his face, taking in his mouth, his hair and then back to his eyes. His gaze would then wander down his body, pausing over his throat, or his cock or his hands. It was distracting as fuck, always fighting this relentless need to touch each other. He could sense Ian was wound up tight, battling both his sexual desires and the unspoken topic weighing them down.

After they had eaten, they laid down on the blanket side by side, talking quietly while the food went down. Rubbing his thumb across Ian’s wrist he wondered when he had become the sort of man that did that. The room was dark now, the candles casting beautiful warm shadows on the walls. Ian stood up and put some music on. Tiana’s most famous love song filled the room. When Ian returned to him, he sat up, telling him, “I love this song.”

Ian reached his hand out to him, “Shall we dance Mick?” Taking the redhead’s hand, he was pulled up into a warm embrace. He wrapped his arms around Ian’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder as they swayed ever so slowly. Mickey could feel his heart racing under his ribs as Ian brushed fingers through his hair and laid the softest kisses to his neck. He let his weight fall against Ian. He wanted to be truly in this moment. He knew it was one he would carry around for the rest of his life, and he wanted to remember every detail.

Later, as day settled into night, they lay naked in each other’s arms, kissing slowly and deeply. Stroking and caressing each other, they poured their emotions out through their skin, their touches, their tongues. Ian entered him ever so carefully as they held each other’s gazes, an unsaid question hovering between them. Ian rocked in and out of him at a seductive pace, hips rolling rather than thrusting. It seemed Ian was afraid of breaking him, of breaking them. So Mickey pulled him in tight, allowing Ian to tuck his face into the crook of his neck, where emotions could be hidden from view. There was no doubt that they were making love for the first time but Mickey was not ready to see his love reflected back through those emotive green eyes. Not yet.

*****

Ian threw a towel around Mickey as they stepped out of the shower. They were unusually quiet and he could feel them both pulling away as they settled into their own thoughts. Why had they let this go so far? It was getting late and time was running out. He didn’t think Mickey would initiate the conversation, and he feared if he didn’t, they might actually part ways at the airport tomorrow with no plan and everything unsaid. “Mick, we need to talk,” he suddenly spat out.

“I know, I know,” Mickey replied, pulling him into a hug. “Let’s get on with it then.” They pulled on their boxers, made their way to the bed and sat down side by side.

“Mickey I think you know how I feel about you and I want us to be together back in L.A. I want a relationship, I want to be exclusive. I hope that’s what you want to?” 

Mickey looked at him, swallowing hard before he began, “I don’t have any problem with being exclusive – don’t want to fuck anyone else. And I want to be with you. But you need to know that it can’t be out there for everyone to see. I need this to be just between us.”

Ian felt the ground shift and sway under him. The room blurred as he tried to decipher exactly what Mickey was asking of him. Was he suggesting they keep their relationship a secret? From everyone? He could feel the adrenaline start to pump and any residual calmness drain out of him. “But we can tell our friends and family can’t we?”

Mickey shifted uncomfortably. “It’s too fuckin’ dangerous Ian. You start telling a few friends, and then it will spread throughout the entire dance industry, it will make its way onto social media and before we know it, I’ll have Terry on my fuckin’ doorstep. I already have to worry that Cara has spread our shit around. I know you told her about us.”

The frustration was building in Ian at an alarming pace. “Mick don’t be so fucking naïve, there are people who know you are gay! It's not news! We just spent the last two weeks living as an ‘out’ couple here in New York. You really want to go back to the closet when we get home?”

Mickey stood up and started pacing the room, one hand on his hip and the other rubbing his forehead. “I don’t _want_ to go back to the closet Ian, but it is what it is. I told you all that shit about Terry, were you even fuckin’ listening? He will fuckin’ kill us both if he finds out. I’m not going to risk that. To risk everything I’ve worked so hard for.”

Ian was pissed as shit now and stood up, walking over to get in Mickey’s face. “Fuckin’ Christ Mick, it sounds like you care more about your career than anything else. What the fuck have we been doing here the last two weeks?”

“You said it Gallagher, it's only been two fuckin’ weeks. Maybe this is moving too fast and we need to cool it for a while.”

That stopped him dead. Mickey may as well have punched him in the face, it would have hurt less. He could feel his bottom lip quivering and the tears were beginning to pool in his eyes as he struggled to hold it together. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Ian, I’m sorry that’s not what I meant. Fuck!”

He looked at Mickey. His eyes were watery and full of fear. How do you fight against someone’s fear? He didn’t know. A tear rolled down his cheek and then another.

“Mickey, after everything we’ve shared! I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. I want to be with you.” The desperation in his voice was pitiful, but he didn’t care.

Ian didn’t know what made Mickey snap, but suddenly he was yelling, voice growling with anger. “You’re not fuckin’ listening to what I’m saying Ian. You think I don’t want to be with you? Of course I fuckin’ want to be with you!” Mickey had advanced on him and he thought for a moment the brunette would strike him. 

Reacting with equal force, Ian pushed Mickey back into the wall, screaming into his face, “But only if no-one fuckin’ knows!” Ian was overcome with emotion, tears now streaming down his cheeks as he continued to yell, “Hidden like a fuckin’ dirty secret? Like you’re ashamed of me, of us!” He backed away from Mickey. “I can’t live like that Mick. I can’t lie to everyone. I can’t pretend not to lov-“ He stopped himself short. Why make this worse than it already was? He could feel his heart splintering as the reality of the situation took hold. He should not have given all of himself to Mickey so soon.

“So that’s it huh?” Mickey’s voice was barely a whisper as he struggled on, “it’s all out in the open or nothing at all?”

Ian couldn’t take it anymore. Without a word, he threw on some clothes and stormed out into the night.

*****

When Ian finally returned, it was 3am. He had walked the streets for a long time before finally nursing a drink or two in a bar. As he opened the hotel room door, he wondered if Mickey would even be there. He knew it was wrong of him to walk away. It was perhaps his worst character trait - running when things got tough. Mickey appeared to be asleep. He stripped down to his boxers and tried to slip into bed without disturbing the brunette. They were lying with their backs to each other. Ian felt the lump return to his throat. He never imagined it could end this way after everything they had shared. The minutes ticked by as he tried to will himself to sleep. When he heard Mickey move, he held his breath, waiting.

“Ian, if this is gonna be it, could you fuckin' hold me?” Mickey’s voice was so small. He sounded broken. Ian turned over and pulled Mickey into his arms, cradling his head with one hand and wrapping the other tightly around his waist. He pressed his lips to Mickey’s forehead and left them there, praying for sleep to take him away from this nightmare.

*****

The morning had been nothing less than hell as they packed up their belongings and prepared to leave. Mickey didn’t seem willing to budge, and Ian knew that he simply couldn’t. He was trying to hold his shit together because he knew one little crack would lead to a shattered, broken mess. He needed Cara. Maybe Lip or Fiona would understand – they were sure as fuck about to see him at his worst. He looked at the giant stuffed toy Mickey had won for him on their trip to Coney Island. It felt like a lifetime ago now. 

It was time for him to leave for the airport so he turned to Mickey, “Mick? Don’t suppose I can change your mind?” Mickey turned to him, a look of resignation in his eyes. Ian held his breath, praying for him to take a leap of faith. He waited, as they continued to stare at each other, perhaps both too stubborn for their own good. Finally he realised Mickey wasn’t going to respond. “Guess this is goodbye then.” 

Ian picked up his suitcase, turned around and walked out the door. He didn’t look back nor hesitate, but instead headed straight to the airport and boarded the plane for Chicago. He made it half-way through the flight before he rushed to the toilet, closed the door and shattered. He stayed in there for a long time, unable to stop the deep sobbing sounds escaping his throat, the ugly snot pouring from his nose and the red lining his eyes. 

He was beyond tempted to go back on what he had said, to just call Mickey and agree to his terms. He pulled out his phone many times, writing texts then deleting them before he could send them. He knew he couldn’t go back on his decision as it would only lead to a far worse kind of loss, when his resentment of Mickey would eventually turn his love to hate. And living in a world where he hated Mickey was not a world he ever wanted to live in. No, he could not return to the closet, not even for Mickey. He tried miserably to wipe his face clean with toilet paper, before finally exiting back into the body of the plane. He wondered if many years from now he would still be haunted by the memory of those beautiful ocean blue eyes. He knew the answer of course, and that was what hurt the most.

*****

Mickey stood stock still as he watched Ian stride out of their hotel room. He remained motionless for many minutes, as if suspended in time, until he felt a wave of nausea roll over him, forcing him to run for the toilet. He dry-heaved over and over again into the bowl, unable to control the intense emotions that crushed his heart and head. Finally, he slumped down against the wall, exhausted and filled with a deep dread that he had just made the worst mistake of his life. His chest felt heavy, like he couldn’t suck in any air, and he knew his inability to accept himself was the cause of this overwhelming loss. His fear had overrun him. He was a coward. And he had let the best thing that had ever happened to him walk out the door. 

He knew he needed to get his shit together if he ever wanted to be with Ian, but he didn’t know where to start. With himself? With Terry? The only thing he knew right now was that he needed to get home and get back into a routine. Mandy was coming to stay next week. He couldn’t deal with this shit right now. It hurt too fucking much. Maybe Ian thought he didn’t love him. But in truth he had made his choice based on how much he did love Ian. If Mickey and Ian were together, and Terry were to discover them, then Ian would in danger. If Mickey ever hoped to get any peace, then Terry needed to be silenced. 

Leaning on the bathroom wall for support, he pulled himself up and went to grab his bag. When he saw the giant stuffed toy abandoned in the corner of the room, his breath hitched. Fuck! Something about Ian leaving that toy cut him deeply. Was Ian saying he was done with him? He walked over to the toy, picked it up and buried his face in it. He could smell Ian’s scent on it, barely there, and dissipating into the air with each passing minute. A single tear dropped onto the fabric. Tucking the toy under his arm, he grabbed his bag and left the room that had brought him the most joy, and the most heartache of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously a turning point in the story. There will be some angst coming but not for too long. Constructive feedback is appreciated (and kudos) and recommending this story to your Gallavich friends ;) Thank you for reading - it means a lot after spending hours of writing to know someone has enjoyed it.


	16. Mickey needs Mandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues on for Mickey back in L.A. with Mandy a welcome house guest. Tiana's music video drops and Mickey's career feels the effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two have some stuff to sort out but I promise it will be worth it in the long run!  
> Thank you to all those that are reading this story. Comments are appreciated! (And Kudos)  
> I have nearly finished chapter 17 so that should be up in another couple of days. :)

Mickey was breathing hard as Ian slid in and out of him from behind. His face was pushed into the pillow and his cock was rubbing against the sheets as his body rocked under the redhead. Ian was sprawled over him, covering him, biting and licking the back of his neck. A moan poured out from deep within his chest. _Fuck_. It was almost painfully slow, but the pleasure rippled through his body, his muscles loose and mind pliant. Ian used his legs to spread Mickey’s thighs wider and then lifted himself up to readjust the angle as he targeted the brunette’s sweet spot. There it was. He could feel it building. And building. Mickey’s orgasm seemed to occur in slow motion; the pulsations were long and deep as he released onto the sheets. He reached a hand back to touch Ian.

“Ian. Ian? IAN!” He bolted upright in bed searching for his redhead. Tears formed when he realised he was the sole occupant of the bed. “Fuck.” Ian was long gone. He let his body fall back down onto the mattress, groaning when he fell into the wet spot. This was not the first time he had dreamt of Ian, and he imagined it wouldn’t be the last. 

He felt like shit. Reaching over to the nightstand he picked up the nearly empty beer bottle and swallowed the remains. Didn’t make much fucking difference, he had either been drunk or hungover for weeks now. So far, he had managed to be a functioning drunk, but who knew how long it would last.

Tiana’s music video dropped just on two weeks ago. Gallagher broke his heart four weeks ago. It’s been fucking hectic in Mickey’s world. His YouTube channel was blowing up - not that he gave a flying fuck right now. Last time he checked he had about 771,000 subscribers so the money was rolling in. Alanna told him to move his arse and get some more break tutorials uploaded, plus a lot more ‘personal’ stuff - like him talking about making the music video and working with Tiana. Maybe he would get Mandy to ‘interview’ him tomorrow, but today he was shooting a T.V commercial and needed to move past the throbbing pain in his head.

Mandy had been sleeping on his couch for three weeks now. She had tried every tactic to get him to open up about what had fucked him up, but with little success. The two of them talking about men was not something they’d ever done. Mandy always claimed she was cool with him being gay, but that didn’t mean she wanted to hear about who he fucked. Or loved. Didn’t mean he was cool talking about it either. He stood up, pulled on some dirty sweats and a tank, and made his way out to the living room. Plonking down on the sofa, he saw Mandy in the kitchen.

“You makin’ coffee Mands?”

“What does it fuckin’ look like shit for brains? You hung over again?”

“Fuck off and make me a coffee bitch,” he replied, letting his head lull back on the sofa and closing his eyes.

Handing him a mug, Mandy sat down, eyeing him with a judgemental scowl on her face.

“What’s that?” he motioned to the gold envelope on the coffee table.

“Not sure, it was delivered by a special courier about an hour ago.” Mandy replied as she picked it up and passed it to him.

Mickey took it and turned it over in his hands, looking at his name and address in decorative font. Opening it up, he was shocked to see a wedding invitation from Tiana and her fiancé Zane. It included strict instructions on confidentiality, and how guests would be sent a text message two hours before the ceremony with the location. Mickey was thinking it was fucking cool, but then it dawned on him that if he got an invitation so did Ian. Mandy was blabbering on about how exciting it was, asking if the invite included a plus one, when he cut her off. “Forget your plus one cos I’m not fuckin’ going,” he barked out at her.

“Mickey are you crazy? This is like the biggest celebrity wedding of the year. You _have_ to go!”

“Not. Going.”

Mandy looked at him with a disapproving face before yelling at him, “That’s enough! You’re talking about this _now_. Who is the hot redhead?”

“What the fuck Mandy?! What- how?” he stuttered with eyebrows knitted, arms waving around in confusion.

“Well, when you were off-your-face drunk again last night, I looked through your phone and found a lot of photos of you getting personal with a sexy redhead. It wasn’t hard to put two-and-two together Mick. So spill.”

_Fucking nosy bitch!_

Mickey leant forward, his elbows on his thighs and his head in his hands, trying to collect his thoughts. He knew this denial shit wasn’t working out for him, so he thought he may as well try something else. He sat back and took a deep breath in, before slowly exhaling. 

“His name is Ian.”

“The choreographer for the Tiana gig?” Mandy asked, eyes wide with interest.

“Yes, the choreographer. I told you a bit about him already. But what I didn’t tell you is that we spent two weeks in New York together after the gig. Like _together_ , in the same hotel room. And then I went and fucked it up and he hasn’t spoken to me since.”

“What do you mean you fucked it up? What did you do dip-shit?”

“I told him I wanted to be with him but that I didn’t want anyone to know. He said we were either ‘out’ or nothing. So I guess I chose nothing.” Mickey felt himself getting emotional and he tried to swallow it down before continuing, “Mands I really fuckin’ miss him.”

“Mickey, are you in love with him? You’ve never even been in a relationship before. And why would you not want anyone to know? I thought you were OK with being gay.”

“Firstly, I _am_ OK with being gay, but I’m not risking Terry finding out. I didn’t want to put Ian in any danger. Plus, why do we have to parade it around? We’re not in a fuckin’ ‘Pride’ march!”

Mandy stood up abruptly and started pacing the room with her hands on her hips and shaking her head in disbelief. Mickey waited it out, trying to calm his breathing. Coming to stand in front of him, Mandy looked down and pointed at him. “You! Are a fuckin’ idiot! Terry is not going to find out. That’s just some bullshit excuse you made up cos you’re scared. This Ian guy looks like a grown-arse man to me. With that body, I am sure he can take care of himself in a fight. Let him make up his own mind if he’s in danger or not.”

Mickey started to defend himself, “Look Mands-“ But Mandy was having none of it.

“No, I ain’t fuckin’ finished. You’re twenty-eight years old and never been in a relationship. What does that tell you? I’ll tell you what it tells you! It means you need to sort your shit out. Face Terry if you need to, face the past, but also learn to look in the fuckin’ mirror and like who you see. Love doesn’t come around that often, and I can see that you love him. Does he love you too?”

“Yeah. Maybe. But I think it’s too late.” Mickey placed his hands over his eyes, embarrassed about looking weak in front of his little sister.

“Mick, it’s OK.” Mandy sat down and pulled him into a hug, before continuing, “Put the time in, and work on yourself. If he loves you, it won’t be too late.” Mandy released him from the hug and sat back looking at him. “Maybe you should go talk to him. Where does he normally work or hang out?” 

“I know he still teaches at Millennium, but I heard he’s getting a lot of job offers since the video dropped.”

“Well think about it. And talk to me next time douche-bag,” Mandy said as she punched him hard in the arm.

Mickey grabbed her in a headlock and messed up her hair before she punched him in the gut, forcing him to release her.

“Glad you’re here Mands,” he told her sincerely.

“Well…speaking of ‘here.’ I was thinking that I might move here permanently. My casual job offered me full-time last night, and I said yes. So maybe we could look for a two-bedroom apartment?” Mandy held her breath, waiting for his reply.

“What? I have to put up with your shit all the time. Guess I’ll fuckin’ get used to it.” Mickey tried to sound pissed but couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. He’d been alone, without family for way too long, and he wanted the chance to be a better brother. He would make sure of it this time.

*****

Mandy was lurking outside Millennium dance studios, wondering whether she should go in or wait outside for this Ian dude. After checking the online timetable, she knew he was currently teaching a class and due to finish in ten minutes. Mickey would fucking kill her if he ever found out, but curiosity had gotten the better of her and she wanted to find out more. Witnessing her brother climb inside a beer bottle and wallow in there for the past three weeks didn’t sit well. She wanted him to be happy. He fucking deserved it.

Deciding she wanted to see Ian in action, she made her way in, found the right studio and looked through the viewing window. Damn! The guy was hot as fuck. Mickey had seriously good taste in men. There was no doubt she would jump him if he was straight. The way he moved was so sexy. When they stopped dancing, everyone started clapping as Ian thanked them for coming. He had one of those smiles that was contagious, and the fiery red hair suited him. As students started to filter out of the studio, she sneaked in, suddenly wishing she had planned this out better.

Ian was packing his bag and chatting to a couple of girls who were giggling and cooing around him. Clearly being gay wasn’t going to deter them. Watching him carefully, she could see he was putting on a show. He had dark circles, presumably from sleepless nights, and even though he had the mega-watt smile switched on, there was no spark in those green eyes. It was obvious he was hurting too, and that gave her hope. The two gigglers finally said their goodbyes and Ian noticed her lingering off to the side.

“Hey, can I help you with anything?” he asked as he approached her.

“Yeah. I’m Mandy.” She watched him carefully, not knowing how much Mickey had shared with him throughout their time together. Confusion crossed his face at first as he tried to put the name and face together, and then suddenly his eyes went wide as it fell into place.

“Shit, are you Mickey’s sister? Is Mickey OK? Fuck, has something bad happened?” The panic Ian was exhibiting was enough to win her over instantly. 

“Mick’s OK, well he’s _not_ OK, but he’s not hurt or anything – no emergency. I just wanted to know why the fuck you gave up on him like that? Giving him an ultimatum when it’s obvious he needs help was a shit move.”

Ian shuffled from foot to foot, head down, looking like the kid that got caught stealing from the cookie jar. Mandy had all day, so she waited, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“With all due respect Mandy, this isn’t really any of your business. Maybe I didn’t handle it well and I should have been more understanding, but I’ve been someone’s dirty little secret before and it fucking nearly killed me…and I didn’t even love that guy.”

“So you love him?” Ian didn’t reply, instead he just rubbed his forehead and averted his gaze, so she continued on, “Look, he’s not doing so great. Been fuckin’ drunk for the better part of the last three weeks. He said he’s gonna work on his shit. Maybe you should work on yours too.”

“I think it might be too late for that. We said some fucked-up shit to each other.”

“It’s only too late if you two dumb-arse stubborn fucks make it too late. Hey, I gotta get going, but I work at ‘Crave’ that fancy bar/restaurant downtown. Come in if you wanna talk OK.”

A smile spread across Ian’s face and she couldn’t help but smile back. No wonder Mickey fell for this puppy dog, there was something irresistible about him. Ian thanked her for the offer, and they said their goodbyes. Exiting the building, she hoped she was pushing them both in the right direction.


	17. No one can replace you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Mickey and Ian are struggling to find the courage to make the first move. Instead they attempt to avoid the pain by dealing with it in unhealthy ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, apologies for my shocking editing on chapter 16. I have gone back and fixed up the worst parts. Hopefully back on track now!  
> Warning for this chapter: men (and women) sometimes deal with broken hearts this way - that's all I'm going to say on this topic.  
> Thank you for reading and comments appreciated!

Mickey was sitting in the film trailer, taking his makeup off after just finishing the T.V commercial. They had been filming in a seedy part of town, in an abandoned building, but he had had a shit ton of fun. It had taken his mind of Ian, if only for a few hours, and he was glad for it because he could already feel the sorrow seeping back in. When was it ever going to stop? Maybe Mandy was right, maybe he should seek out Ian and see if the redhead was willing to compromise. Or maybe he should figure out why the thought of everyone knowing he was in a gay relationship made him feel so uncomfortable that he broke out in a sweat. Maybe he needed therapy, but he sure as shit wasn’t doing that. 

It had been a night shoot, so it was getting late. After saying his goodbye’s, he headed to his car intending to go straight home but then the lure of alcohol won out. He loved the numbness it brought him, and he had been good – he hadn’t had a drink all day. Veering off at the next exit, he drove towards his favourite club. It had a laid-back vibe, and he would probably be left alone if he sat at the bar and kept his head down.

An hour later and Mickey had gone from beer to bourbon and was feeling quite intoxicated. When a blonde 20-something year old guy sat down next to him and told him he was hot, he found himself willing to listen. The dude had a nice face and he was tanned and tall. They chatted for a while, Mickey cracked a few jokes and the guy – his name was David or Darren or something – laughed at them. So when David/Darren asked him if he wanted to go home with him, his only question was, “You top or bottom?” The correct answer was given, and thirty minutes later he was standing in David’s bedroom.

A flash of guilt passed over him as he started undressing. This wasn’t the first time he had done this since he and Ian had broken up. They _were_ broken up. Yet it still felt like he was cheating. His fucking heart knew he was cheating. David reached out to kiss him.

“Not kissing you man, just here to fuck.” David looked like Mickey had slapped him across the face, but the guy continued undressing anyway. “Hey man you need me to prep you?” To be honest, he just wanted to get his dick wet and prepping this guy suddenly seemed like a lot of fucking work. Maybe he should just ask David to blow him? 

David giggled at his question and then made Mickey fucking happy when he answered, “I’ve got a butt plug in so I’m ready to go.” Mickey gave his shaft a few good pumps to get himself fully hard, rolled the condom on and slicked his cock with lube. Without any foreplay he bent the guy over, pulled the plug out and started hammering his dick into him. Trying to focus on his own pleasure proved challenging as David kept ruining it by moaning loudly and telling him how good he felt. He wanted to tell him to shut the fuck up because every time he spoke it reminded him that he wasn’t with Ian. The effects of the alcohol starting to wear off and he found himself questioning his choices. Obviously topping wasn’t his preference. He just couldn’t even entertain the idea of bottoming right now.

“Jerk yourself Darren,” he coldly instructed. “I’m gonna cum.” Darren dutifully started pulling on his own dick and pushing back on Mickey’s cock. His orgasm was as ordinary as it could get. He just felt empty. Ian Gallagher had ruined him. Now that he had experienced sex with someone he loved, and loved him back, this felt clinical and impersonal. He could get this from his own hand. David started shooting his load and it brought him back to reality. Mickey just wanted to go home so he discarded the condom and started dressing. 

He had already gotten one shoe on when David spoke, “Hey Mickey, you were fucking phenomenal in that Tiana music video.”

_What. The. Fuck?_

“I love your YouTube channel. Didn’t know you were gay though. People should know that. You could be a great role model for LGBT+ youth.”

The guy was still talking. Mickey was losing his shit. The furniture in the room suddenly looked too big and everything was out of proportion. He pulled his second shoe on, stood up, thanked the guy awkwardly, and got the fuck out of there.

Arriving home, he grabbed the six-pack of beer from his fridge and a bottle of whisky and headed to his bedroom trying not to wake Mandy. The first beer was gone in minutes, so he went straight to the second, and then the third. This was everything he was afraid of. Sleep came in short waves. Every time his eyes fluttered open the ‘mickey’ stuffed toy looked at him accusingly. Judging him. In a fit of rage, he got up off the bed and kicked that motherfucker in the face, sending it flying across the room. He started on the whisky. He blacked out.

*****

Ian woke up confused. He wasn’t in his own bed. Then he remembered, groaned in disgust and rolled over to confirm that he was, indeed, in bed with James. Why did he keep doing this? This was the third time in ten days, and he didn’t even like the guy. Maybe he was regressing back to his teen years, wanting comfort from a ‘daddy’ type. James was fifty-three for fuck’s sake. The guy was already treating him like some sort of possession. He had sent him flowers, bought him a watch, and fussed over him like he was a child. 

In return, Ian was bending James over any available surface. So far that included his car, the kitchen bench and the couch. There’s no way he can face him while he fucks him. That would destroy the purpose. The purpose being that he can’t see the old fucker’s face and instead he can close his eyes and imagine it’s Mickey. Obviously, it’s all wrong, but if he’s had a few drinks he can almost convince himself he’s back in New York with Mick and it takes the pain away for a few minutes. The side effect is that it makes him feel like a cheap whore.

Slipping out of bed he made his way to the shower. Maybe he could wash the smell of slut off his body? Unlikely. It had been exactly thirty-two days since he and Mickey had broken up. In that time his career had gone from strength to strength. His agent had secured him another music video for next month, there were negotiations taking place for him to choreograph a musical, and his new teaching rate was $250 per hour for masterclasses. He should have been beyond happy but instead he couldn’t enjoy any of it. He was just going through the motions. Cara had tried to be there for him, but truth be told, he just didn’t want to listen. He felt hollow and empty all the time.

Leaving James’ place, he headed back home to get ready for the masterclass he would be teaching that day. One hundred teenagers were paying a fuck-ton for a one hour class with the now famous choreographer Ian Gallagher. 

The visit from Mandy two days ago had been a shock. She had told him that Mickey was going to work out his shit. At the time he was feeling hopeful but what did it really mean? How long did Mickey need to work out his shit? A week? A month? A year? Fuck maybe he should take Mandy’s advice and go and talk to Mickey. He picked up his cell and called Cara. 

Cara answered on the third ring. “Hey babe, how are you feeling?”

“Pretty shit. Somehow, I ended up fucking James again last night. But I don’t want to talk about it. I was wondering if you have time to find out where Mickey teaches tomorrow.”

“Yeah I have time. I can call that breaker dude Tyron, he probably knows. Leave it with me and I’ll text you later. Love you babe – hope teaching goes well.”

“Thanks Cara. Love you too. Bye.”

******

Later that night Ian was lying in bed, his iPad propped up on his chest watching YouTube. Mickey had a lot of videos on his channel and he’d watched them all. Maybe twice, ten times, but who’s counting? His favourites are the ones where Mickey is talking to the camera. It could be a break tutorial or when he introduces what the clip is about – it doesn’t matter - he just wants to hear Mickey’s voice and see his face. Occasionally Mickey smiles, and his heart melts and he taps the screen to go back ten seconds and watch it again, and again. Mostly Mickey is serious. He comes across as a tough Southside thug; mysterious, dangerous, sexy, hyper masculine. Ian knows it is a part that Mickey plays because he knows the real Mickey. The Mickey that is soft and caring, and funny as fuck, and so damn beautiful. He paused the video on a close-up of Mickey’s face so he could look into those ocean blue eyes. Fuck he missed him. Looking over at the clock he noticed it was nearly 4am. Sleep was hard to come by these days. He clicked on the next video. Eventually his eyelids drooped, and he fell asleep to the sound of Mickey explaining how to do ‘Jackhammers’. Mickey's voice followed him into his dreams.

*****

When Ian finally woke up the next day it was nearly one in the afternoon. The iPad was digging into his side, the battery long dead. Luckily, he had a free day today or he would have missed work for sure. He was glad he had finally slept more than a couple of hours as he had really needed it. He leant over and picked up his cell from the nightstand to check his messages. Seeing one from Cara he decided to check that first. 

**(9.02am) Cara:** Mickey should be teaching at ‘Urban Breakers’ dance studio in West Hollywood at 4pm today.Good luck babe! Call me if you need me. Xx

*****

Traffic was a fucking nightmare in the afternoon. Ian had the music blaring - trying to keep himself calm - but the way things were going he wasn’t even going to make it to ‘Urban Breakers’ before the class finished. Resting his head back on the seat he wondered if the universe was telling him this was a bad idea.

It was 4.40pm when he pulled into the studio parking lot. His heart was thumping in his chest. It had been thirty-three days.

Swinging the car door open Ian climbed out, his back wet with sweat, and forced himself to enter the building. Once inside he asked the receptionist where Mickey was teaching and was directed to studio four at the end of the complex. The studios all had one-way viewing mirrors which he was grateful for because he would be able to see Mickey before Mickey could see him. He slowed his steps as he approached studio four. And there he was.

Mickey was helping a teen dancer with a ‘Windmill’. Ian could see that Mickey was a good teacher by the way the boy listened and responded to his instructions. There was about thirty feet between them. Just the mirror and thirty feet. His heart and body ached for Mickey. If he doubted the ferocity of his feelings before, he didn’t now. His body was hot and his breath shallow. Class was due to end in five minutes.

Hearing his own name pulled his attention away from Mickey. The kid repeated his question, “Hey are you Ian Gallagher? The choreographer? That Tiana video is off the charts!”

 _Oh shit._ Panic set in and he looked from the kid to Mickey and back again. This was exactly what Mickey didn’t want – people seeing them together. He didn’t want to fuck this up. Without time to think it through properly, Ian chose to run out of the building to his car.

*****

Mickey was tired as fuck as he headed out of studio four and over the drinks vending machine to grab a soda. While he was putting in the coins, he listened in on a group of kids talking excitedly.

A boy of about twelve grabbed hold of another kid’s shoulders asking frantically, “Did you see him? Did you? Ian Gallagher was here!” Mickey looked wildly up and down the corridor.

The kid continued, “He was standing right there looking at the break class in studio four.”

Mickey picked up his bag, soda be fucked, and ran out of the building and into the parking lot searching for Ian’s car. When he couldn’t see it anywhere his legs gave way and he squatted down on the concrete. _What the fuck had he done wrong? Why did Ian leave?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst will pass! These two might seem to be moving apart but I see it as circling around back to each other.


	18. Sins of the father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Mandy move into their new apartment and a conversation has life-changing consequences for Mickey.  
> Ian and Cara talk about Mickey and Ian is finally ready to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I have updated the tags - please check them before reading this chapter.  
> This is a major chapter in this story - I really hope you enjoy it.  
> Comments and Kudos very much appreciated!!

**_WEDNESDAY…_ **

It was moving day for Mickey and Mandy. They had found an amazing two-bedroom, two-bathroom townhouse complete with a garage. Mickey was doing so well financially that doubling his rent wasn’t even a factor. Three weeks had passed since the day he and Ian had nearly crossed paths, and in that time, Mickey had been doing a lot of thinking. Especially about his deep-rooted shame, where it came from, and why he needed to let it go. 

A few days after David/Darren had recognised him he experienced another similar incident. He had run into Dion, a fellow breaker, at one of the studios he taught at and was having a casual chat when Dion suddenly asked him how Ian was. After answering with ‘how the fuck would I know?’ Dion had seemed confused replying with, ‘sorry I heard you two were together.’ Clearly his days in the closet were numbered. Maybe he was already more ‘out’ than he ever imagined. 

He still dreamed of Ian most nights. Sometimes it was sex but mostly it was the simple stuff like eating breakfast together or cuddling in the bed while watching T.V. He missed his dorky laugh, the infectious energy and even the Gallagher sulk.

*****

Moving day had been long and tiring so when Mickey brought the final box in, he fell heavily on the sofa and closed his eyes. 

“Mick don’t go to sleep we still have to set the beds up,” Mandy grumbled, kicking him in the shin.

“I’m not doing shit until I eat. I’m fuckin’ starving. Let’s order pizza.”

Half an hour later the pizza arrived, and they started stuffing their faces while washing it down with a beer. Once Mickey felt human again, he leaned back against the couch and considered asking Mandy her opinion on something that had been playing on his mind.

“Mands, do you think Terry would come looking for me if he found out I was living as openly gay and knew where to find me?”

“No! It’s been twelve years Mick. He’s not going to bother getting on a plane just to kick your arse. This fear belongs in the past. Let it go and move on. You could be happy with Ian. If you’re looking for Terry’s love, or approval, or fucking acceptance that’s never gonna happen. Love and accept yourself Mick!”

“I’m tryin’ so hard Mands. That basketball player that came out last week – he seemed so fuckin’ happy. And most people seemed to be really supportive.”

Mandy sighed, “That’s cos most people are supportive now Mick. Sure, there are still some dickheads around but who gives a shit what people think. Fuck whoever you want. Love whoever you want.”

“I’ve been thinking about calling him. Just scared he’s moved on. Anyway, who are you to talk bitch? When are you gonna settle down and pop out a few kids?”

“Kids? Fuck…” Mandy looked away. Mickey could see her mind drift to some other time and place, a sadness drawing her in.

“Hey why so sad shitface? You’ll be a fuckin’ great mom.”

“Will I? Wasn’t though was I?”

“What the fuck you talkin’ bout?” Mandy raised her eyebrows back at him before he realised his mistake. “Oh shit, sorry. It’s been a long time Mands. Who was the father anyway? Don’t think you need to keep it a secret anymore.” 

“Mick don’t ask. Leave the past in the past.” Mickey could see Mandy was struggling to keep her emotions in check. She swallowed before continuing, “I don’t know if I ever wanna have kids. Just the thought of being pregnant again…” A single tear ran down her cheek and fell into her lap.

Mickey didn’t really understand his reaction, but he could feel anger forming deep in his gut. “Mandy who the fuck was the father? Did you get raped or something?” He sprang up off the sofa, adrenaline pumping. “Tell me Mandy!”

Mickey watched as more and more tears started to fall down Mandy’s cheeks. He was pacing now. “Who are you protecting? Mandy, I swear to god if someone hurt you I will fuckin’ kill them.” He grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her, yelling in her face, “Mandy who was the fuckin’ father?”

Mandy’s bottom lip quivered, her eyes fearful. In the tiniest whisper she told him, “Terry.”

Mickey saw a flash of white, then red. Everything was in a red haze, nothing in focus. He screamed into the room. “THAT MOTHERFUCKER! Why didn’t you tell me? I would have put him in the fuckin’ ground!” He picked up a box and hurled it across the room before punching a hole in the wall. He could hear guttural screams. He wondered if they were his, but they sounded like they were coming from a madman. 

“Stop. STOP Mickey! Fucking STOP!” Mandy’s hands were grabbing at him, but he pulled away. She tried again and grappled him to the floor. She held him tight, rocking him gently as she tried to appease his anger and ease her pain.

*****

**_THURSDAY…_ **

“Thanks guys awesome work. Grab some lunch and we’ll meet back in one hour.” Ian then turned away from the dancers and whispered to Cara, “That looked better than I expected.”

“What’s not to like? That’s a shitload of eye-candy and some bloody good choreography,” Cara replied. They headed for the craft table to grab a bite to eat. They were in Santa Monica filming the music video for Tylah Jenkins, a pop princess if ever there was one. The scene they had just shot was on the beach; Tylah surrounded by twelve scantily clad male dancers with ripped bodies. If Ian hadn’t been the choreographer, he would have been cast as a dancer for sure. The whole scene was supposed to be sexy and straight, but Ian thought it was queer as fuck.

After calling it off with James - the old fucker - he was trying out celibacy for a while. He was borderline depressed and needed to get his shit together. Surrounded by twelve hot male dancers had not been tempting, although five were gay, two were bi, and four of them had been hitting on him. Trouble was, he only wanted one man and that was Mickey. He didn’t know why he had run away at Urban Breakers and he didn’t know why he hadn’t tried to find him again. 

Sitting down opposite Cara he brought up the topic of Mickey once again. “Cara, tell me honestly, do you think I should just agree to Mickey’s terms and have a secret relationship?”

“Jesus Ian we’ve had this conversation so many times and you never do anything about it.” Cara rolled her eyes, frustration evident before she continued, “Nothing is going to change if you don’t do anything! So once again…No I don’t think you should just agree. I think you should talk to each other like mature adults and compromise. Set some time-frames so Mickey can work through his fears slowly. But YOU gave him the ultimatum so maybe YOU should be the one to go to him.”

“Fuck Cara, you don’t have to get so mad about it.”

“Well you know how hard it was for me to admit I was bi and come out. Sometimes people can’t do it all at once. The first person I came out to was my friend Anna, and then it took me another two years to get to a place where I didn’t give a shit who knew or what they thought. You’ve always been OK with who you are but not everyone feels that way. I know that Jordan dude made you feel like his dirty little secret, but that was different, he was fucking married. This is Mickey and he loves you!”

Ian just sat staring at Cara. _Well that was a fucking roasting. Probably deserved that._

Feeling more determined than ever, Ian stood up. “Cara, you’re right. Tomorrow is it. No more fuckin’ around I’m going to win him back. And before you say it – I won’t chicken out this time. I’m doing it.” 

*****

Mickey’s plane landed in Chicago early afternoon. Last night had flipped a switch in him and he knew he would never be the same person again. Once Mandy had fallen asleep, he had booked an early flight and packed his bag. He tried his best to grab a few hours’ sleep and then left a note for Mandy on the coffee table.

On his way from the airport to his hotel he checked his phone, not surprised to see twelve missed calls and eighteen texts from Mandy. Unfortunately for Mandy she would have to wait until it was done. He didn’t even bother reading the texts for fear it would sway him from his path.

Once he had checked into the Northside hotel, he made his way Southside with a wad of cash. He knew the places to go if you wanted to buy a gun, and within the hour he had purchased a pistol and was headed to his childhood home. 

Once he arrived, he positioned himself slightly down the street, out of sight. He watched. Around 4.30pm Colin and Iggy left the house. No Joey in sight. After another fifteen minutes he made his way up the front steps, knocked on the door loudly, ran back out and hovered behind a parked car out of sight. A minute later Terry opened the door and looked around before huffing out, “Fuckin’ kids.”

It took all of Mickey’s self-control not to stand up and blow the fucker’s brains out all over the front porch. He reminded himself he needed to do this right. Once he pulled himself together, he headed back to his hotel. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

*****

**_FRIDAY…_ **

Ian had been teaching all morning, so it was nearly 4pm by the time he made it downtown to ‘Crave.’ Now that he had made his decision, he was feeling better than he had in weeks. He was ready to be patient. He was ready to fight for Mickey. 

Mandy had told him to come and see her anytime and he hoped she was either already at Crave working the day shift, or if not, he was willing to hang around and wait to see if she was on the evening shift. Of course, he could just call Mickey, but he wanted to plead his case in person and hopefully Mandy would give him the address.

Walking into the restaurant he spotted Mandy behind the bar almost immediately. It was obvious she was stressed out – she seemed distracted, flustered, and her brows remained knitted together. As he approached the bar, she spotted him, and a wave of relief flooded her face.

“Oh Ian, thank fuck you’re here.”

“What’s wrong?” He instinctively reached over the bar to take her hand.

“I told Mickey something I shouldn’t have. About Terry. Then when I woke up this morning he had already left for Chicago. He just left me a note. Ian I’m worried he’s going to do something stupid.”

“What do you mean by stupid?”

“I mean like fucking kill Terry stupid. He won’t answer my calls or my texts,” Mandy was shaking her head and gripping his hand hard.

“Should I go to Chicago?” he asked.

“No- I don’t know. Maybe I should go. Look can you just try and get in contact with him? Maybe he will answer you? Let me give you my number so we can keep in contact.” Ian handed her his phone and she punched in her number.

“Of course I’ll try, and I’ll let you know if I get onto him. If he isn’t back by tomorrow night, or we haven’t heard from him then I’ll fly out to Chicago on Sunday.”

Mandy nodded, calming a little, then walked around the bar to him. He reached out to hug her and he was glad when she willingly came to him. “It will be OK Mandy, I promise,” he told her before letting go. If only he believed his own words.

*****

Mickey had been lying in wait outside his childhood home for over an hour. It was 5pm. He had expected Colin and Iggy to have left about thirty minutes ago. There had been no sign of them. Now he was left wondering if they left before he had arrived. _Fuck._ He decided to give it fifteen more minutes.

At 5.11pm Iggy and Colin came out and headed off towards the L station. He waited until they were out of sight before making his way around to the rear of the house. The back door was usually left unlocked and he breathed a sigh of relief when the doorknob turned in his hand. He moved deliberately, being sure to close the door without making any noise. He could hear the T.V on in the living room. Scanning as he went, he moved cautiously toward the sound, seeing his dad laying out on the couch with one hand down his pants. He was asleep. He looked at Terry, rage exploding in his chest.

_Breathe, fucking breathe._

Spotting Terry’s gun on the coffee table he carefully picked it up. He seriously considered shooting the fucker in the head at point blank range while he slept. He reminded himself that he came here with something to say and Terry was going to fucking listen. He placed the gun behind the T.V, out of view, and moved closer to the sofa.

Mickey kicked the corner of the sofa hard to rouse his father.

“Fuck off Iggy I’m sleeping,” the old man mumbled, eyes remaining closed.

“Wake the fuck up Terry.”

Terry jolted awake at the sound of his voice, sitting upright, eyes filling with fury.

“Mickey? What the fuck you doin’ here? Thought you were dead.”

“Time we had a little chat Pops,” Mickey tilted he head to one side, smirk on his face.

“Not unless you brought me the cash you stole you fuckin’ faggot. You still like taking it up the arse?” Terry stood up, puffing out his chest.

“I think you should sit the fuck down… _Dad_ ,” sarcasm laced thick in his voice.

“My fuckin’ house. I’ll stand wherever I fuckin’ want.” Mickey watched Terry’s eyes scan the coffee table as he looked for his pistol.

“Mandy told me what you did, you fuckin’ piece of shit,” his voice breaking mid-sentence.

“Told you what? What the fuck you talkin’ bout?” Terry stepped closer. Mickey was standing his ground but could feel something shift.

“You fuckin’ raped her when she was fifteen you sick son of a bitch!” Mickey spat out.

“Fuckin lies, I never touched the bitch.”

It happened fast. Terry lurched forward, a fist aimed at Mickey’s head. He managed to block it, but Terry ploughed into him, knocking him off-balance. He tried to create enough space to punch up into Terry’s gut, managing to get a few in. They wrestled and fell hard against the coffee table. Terry took the brunt of it and yelled out in anger, “I’ll kill you, you fuckin’ faggot.”

They rolled on the floor and Mickey gained the upper hand when he ended on top, landing a punch straight to Terry’s nose. The sound of it breaking gave Mickey a surge of energy and he got two more punches in. Blood was pouring from Terry’s face. 

_Bleed motherfucker bleed._

Terry grabbed Mickey by the shirt, pulled himself up and headbutted him. His vision blurred and he felt himself fall back as Terry took the advantage and pinned him to the floor. Pain erupted in his jaw and a tooth dislodged. He tried to roll Terry, but he could feel his strength waning as the adrenaline began to fade. Managing to scramble away, he rolled and stood up in one fluid motion, pulling the gun from the back of his jeans. 

He pointed the pistol at Terry’s head. “Back the fuck up.”

Terry laughed at him. “Pussy like you ain’t got the balls.”

Keeping the gun steady he replied, “Pussy like me does. Sit the fuck down arsehole.”

He cocked the hammer. The sound of the gun and their heavy breathing cut through the noise from the T.V. Mickey took a small step forward. Terry sat down, an ugly smirk on his face.

Looking his father straight in the eyes, twelve years came full circle and a twenty-eight-year-old man replaced that scared sixteen-year-old boy. “I am fuckin’ gay. Love sucking cock and taking it up the arse.” Terry visibly squirmed in his seat at the words. “Found a guy I’m gonna marry one day. If we are lucky enough to have kids, I’m going to be the best fuckin’ Dad, and you know why? Cos you taught me every single fuckin’ thing _not_ to do. Hope you die a long and painful death motherfucker.”

Terry leant forward and spat at his feet. “You’re gonna spend the rest of your days lookin’ over your shoulder cos I’m coming for your faggot arse.”

“Full of shit. I came here to tell you if you EVER fucking come near Mandy, me, or anyone I love, I WILL put you in the ground!”

Mickey brought the gun down across his father’s temple with the weight of twelve years behind it, knocking him unconscious. He took one last look around his childhood home, spat on his father’s face and walked away.

*****

Ian spent the rest of Friday night pacing his living room as he called Mickey’s number many times. Sometimes he left a message. He knew Mickey’s phone was turned off because it went straight to voicemail without ringing and that worried him. He sent many texts as well. He kept it all simple, asking Mickey if he was ok and telling him that he was worried about him and could he please text or call as soon as possible. Mandy texted him a few times to see if he had had any luck. 

Around 3am he stopped and went to bed. He had to attend Tiana and Zane’s wedding tomorrow and needed some sleep. He would try again in the morning, but if he still hadn’t heard by nightfall he was going to Chicago.


	19. All roads lead to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Tiana and Zane's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter title says it all! It's also a long chapter - smut and fluff has arrived.  
> I would LOVE to hear what people are thinking about the last chapter and Mickey's confrontation with Terry as well as how our boys are progressing in this chapter. Writing takes a long time so would genuinely appreciate any feedback. Hopefully everyone is still enjoying the story!! Thank you!

**_SATURDAY…TIANA & ZANE’S WEDDING DAY_ **

Ian and Cara were about to head into the venue for Tiana and Zane’s wedding ceremony. It should have been an exciting day, but Ian couldn’t get his mind off Mickey. Mandy could not get any response out of the brunette and his own attempts had fallen on deaf ears. 

“Cara, I’m just going to try one last time,” Ian said as he walked away from the crowd. Cara nodded in understanding. He tapped the dial button and sure enough it went straight to voicemail. He waited for Mickey’s message to end and then made no attempt to cover his frustration and anger. “Mickey, it’s Ian…again. This is fuckin’ unfair to me and Mandy. We need to know that you are OK. Call the fuck back. If you don’t want to talk to me, that’s fine, just call Mandy. If we haven’t heard by midnight, then I’m getting on a plane to Chicago. Please call.” Ian hung up, turned his phone onto silent and re-joined Cara to head inside.

Watching Tiana and Zane take their vows affected him deeply. He felt a lump form in his throat, and he knew without a doubt that he wanted to make such a commitment one day. He longed for it to be with Mickey, and it felt right on a visceral level. Hopefully they could find their way back to each other. There was no longer any doubt in his mind that he had made a terrible mistake. He desperately wanted Mickey to be OK, to hold him once again. He soothed himself by reaching into his memory; his naked body pressed against Mickey’s, lips being trailed down his neck, falling into ocean blue eyes…

*****

Mickey was feeling pain from his bruised and swollen jaw, missing tooth and split knuckles but he welcomed it in, bathed in it. It was the pain of freedom and he felt victorious, much the same as a soldier on a battlefield. The war with Terry was far from over but the war within him was. Speaking the truth out loud had been cathartic and long overdue. He let exhaustion take him and he slept the sleep of the dead on his flight back to L.A. Upon waking he felt ready to take what he wanted and exited the plane with a sole destination in mind.

During the fight with Terry his phone had been smashed so he stopped to buy a new one. He swapped the sim card to the new device and waited for his messages to come through. And through they came; missed calls, voicemails, texts, almost all from Mandy and Ian. 

_What the fuck? Why was Ian trying to contact him? Fucking Mandy!_

He smiled, wondering how she had got Ian’s number. Didn’t matter though, he needed to get moving. He scrolled through the texts looking for the one he wanted, finding the information, he headed out of the airport.

When Mickey arrived at the venue he was greeted with security fit for a queen. He produced his I.D - which was used to check him off the guest list - before being sent through a magnetometer much like the one he just walked through at the airport. It beeped, of course, and he got ordered back. After having some questions fired at him, he remembered he needed to remove his belt. The security guys were eyeing him suspiciously with his messed-up face and knuckles. The second time through they gave him the OK, so he put his belt back on, struggling with it, his hands shaking. He prayed to God Ian was in the next room and only minutes away. Mickey paused when he realised there was a chance Ian had decided not to attend. He fucking hoped not, he was ready to do this.

Entering the venue he was overcome with the extravagance of it, not to mention all the celebrities, cameras flashing and just so many people. He started scanning the reception room, looking from table to table, before weaving his way closer to the impressive dance-floor. And then he saw him. Fiery red hair, chiselled jaw, and he was smiling – that fucking beautiful Gallagher smile. 

Mickey’s heart was hammering hard in his chest, blood pulsing through his whole body. Heat swept over him, the fabric of his shirt clinging to his damp back. Licking his lips and swallowing hard, he forced his feet to move towards his target. He weaved through the people dancing, never taking his eyes of the redhead. When he was a mere ten feet away, Ian spotted him, freezing mid dance step, eyes widening, lips parting. 

Mickey closed the last few feet between them. He heard Ian start to speak, but he was on him before he could finish a single word, crashing his lips to the redhead, one hand pulling him in by the neck and the other winding around his waist. It took only a second for Ian to respond, opening his mouth so their tongues could slide against each other. Warmth rippled through his body as they moaned into each other’s mouths. They kissed and they kissed, and he didn’t give a fuck who saw. 

Breathless they pulled their lips apart but stayed close; foreheads touching, arms holding, thumbs brushing gently across skin. Mickey knew he had to speak, to tell Ian what had changed in him, and what he wanted. He stepped back to look into Ian’s eyes, and took the man’s hands in his. “Ian, the last two months without you have been…well…fuckin’ shit.” Ian smiled at him and he felt himself redden with his less than romantic words. He continued, “I went to see Terry in Chicago and I’m ready to face his shit. Maybe it puts you in danger, but I get it now – that’s your choice to make and not mine. I’m ready to try and be ‘out.’ I hope I’m not too fuckin’ late because I want this Ian. I want you.” 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s face in his hands. “Mick, I’m not worried about Terry – we can face that motherfucker. I missed you so fucking much. I want you too. And if you need to take your time with coming out then I’m OK with that. I was wrong and I’m sorry.”

Ian pulled him in and kissed him tenderly, capturing his bottom lip and pressing firmly, keeping them connected. When Ian released him, Mickey replied, “Ian you don’t need to be sorry. I needed the push to make me realise I was only half living. And if someone unsubscribes or I lose a gig cos I’m gay then they can go fuck themselves.” They both smiled broadly at each other.

As if on cue, just for them, a slow song started playing. People around them began coupling up, including Cara and her girlfriend Lisa, who had both been watching and listening with giant grins on their faces. 

Holding out his hand to Ian, he asked, “Shall we dance Red?”

“Stealing my fucking lines Mick,” Ian answered with a chuckle as he pulled Mickey in close. He closed his eyes and let Ian lead, swaying them slowly, having not felt this at peace since their last slow dance in New York.

*****

Ian stood with Mickey at his side, waving off the newlyweds, and still in shock at how the day had turned out. It had started with such stress and he had assumed would end in him packing his bag for a flight to Chicago, but instead he was standing with an arm around his…boyfriend? He smiled warmly down at the brunette and was met with a lustful gaze and the licking of lips.

“You ready to get out of here Gallagher?” Mickey asked, eyebrows rising suggestively.

“Hell yeah. Let’s quickly say goodbye to Cara and Lisa,” Ian replied, dragging Mickey over to the girls.

“Cara - Mickey and I are heading home. You and Lisa OK?”

Cara grinned, looking at them both. “Yeah we’re good, just going to take an Uber. Think we’ll head home soon too.”

“Do you two want a ride home then?” Ian offered, before feeling his arse being pinched a little too hard. “What the fuck Mick?” he asked, turning to look at the brunette and receiving a disapproving glare in response.

Cara and Lisa laughed, before Lisa added, “Think maybe Mick has a better idea of how he’d like to spend his evening.”

Cara smiled at her girlfriend before turning back to Ian and Mickey. “You two go. We’re so happy for you both. Maybe next week we can go on a double date?”

Ian slung his arm around Mickey’s shoulders, pulled him in and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Sounds like a plan.”

They said their goodbyes and were finally heading out of the venue. “So Mick, your place or mine?”

“Definitely yours. Mandy’s living with me now and she’ll want to meet you and I want you all to myself tonight.” Mickey looked him up and down and Ian felt his cock twitch in anticipation. Mickey continued, “Although I see she somehow already got your number.”

“Got more than my number. I’ve already met her…twice!” Ian confessed.

“What the fuck Ian?”

“Hey, you have called her haven’t you?”

“Oh shit, no. I’ll do it now,” Mickey said as he pulled out his phone.

Ian gave his ticket to the valet, listening to Mickey arguing with his sister. It was hilarious and he couldn’t wait to witness their bickering in person. 

Once they were on their way home Mickey asked, “So what do you think of my sister?”

“She’s just like you described her – a girl version of you. Think we’re gonna be good friends.”

Mickey was shaking his head in disapproval. “Knew you two would hit it off. Do I fuckin’ have to share you now?”

“Not tonight Mick. I’m gonna fuck you til the sun comes up. Then take you to breakfast before dragging you back to bed so I can kiss and cuddle you all day.”

“So gay Gallagher,” Mickey said with a smirk on his face.

“You’re gay Mick, and you love it,” he teased back.

Mickey chuckled. “Well not admitting that to anyone but my boyfriend.”

“BOYFRIEND?” He looked over at Mickey to gauge his expression.

“What you don’t like that Gallagher?” A smile spreading across the brunette’s face.

“No, I fucking love it.” Mickey reached his hand across and they interlaced their fingers, hands resting together on Ian’s thigh.

Ian was desperate to hear about what had happened in Chicago and why Mickey was injured, but Mickey kept shutting him down, telling him they would talk later. Instead they carried on a casual conversation until Mickey unlaced their fingers and started rubbing his hand up and down his thigh before sliding his hand all the way up and cupping him through his dress pants. He let out a moan when the brunette rubbed firmly, his erection going from semi to fully hard in seconds. 

“Miss me did ya Red?”

“Shit Mickey, trying to drive,” Ian replied as he pulled up at a stoplight. “Fuck, give me those lips,” he added before leaning across and shoving his tongue into Mickey’s mouth. The light must have turned green because the car behind honked, jolting them out of their lust haze. 

“Gallagher hurry the fuck up and get us there,” Mickey urged as he started undoing the redhead’s belt. Ian put his foot down on the gas pedal a little too fast and the car lurched forward.

“We’re like five blocks away… ohhh… fuck….god Mick.” Mickey had pulled his cock free and had leant over, taking him in his mouth, sucking slowly up and down his shaft before licking into his slit and tasting his pre-cum. “Mick gotta stop if you want my cock in your arse anytime soon.”

Mickey popped off replacing his mouth with his hand then sucked hard on Ian’s neck before whispering in his ear, “Definitely need your cock in my arse real soon.” Then Mickey went back to licking and sucking his neck as he rubbed his thumb across the head of his cock. 

Ian frantically pulled into the parking garage of his apartment building, struggled to tuck his erection back into his pants and led Mickey to the lift. 

Once the doors closed, he slammed Mickey face first into the wall, pinning his arms above his head, and started dry humping him. “Mick tell me what you want. Want to make you feel good babe.”

Mickey was panting with anticipation, enjoying being held in place. “Want to ride you. Want to fuck myself on that cock,” Mickey turned his head and they kissed each other, all tongues, warm and wet. “Then flip me over and fuck me hard. Want to see you when you cum inside me.” Ian lost all rational thought.

The lift doors opened, and Ian grabbed Mickey by the shirt, pulling him out and over to his front door. Ian struggled with the keys, Mickey complicating the process by pressing his chest to his back, wrapping arms around him and stroking from his nipples to his cock.

When the door finally flung open, they both almost fell in, but recovered quickly as they shed their clothes on the way to the bedroom. Trying to re-attach their lips to each other between the removal of every article of clothing was slowing them down, but they were too frantic to notice. Crashing into the bedroom door, Ian stripped Mickey of his boxers and they fell onto the floor naked in each other’s arms.

Mickey started kissing down his chest as he tried to reach up to the nightstand and grab the lube. “Forget that Mick and get the fuck up here. Need to get in you.” It wasn’t like Ian to turn down a blowjob but he couldn’t hold on any longer. He coated two fingers with lube as Mickey climbed back up him and starting sucking on his lips. Sliding his fingers down to Mickey’s rim, he started circling. The brunette rocked his pelvis in anticipation, causing their cocks to slide against each other. 

“Gallagher hurry the fuck up,” Mickey demanded. Ian plunged two fingers in, the brunette letting out a moan; his body bursting with pleasure. Ian started alternating between finger fucking him and scissoring to stretch Mickey out.

“Mick you’re so tight.”

“Just haven’t let anyone fuck me since you.” 

“Oh Mickey baby,” Ian panted, the brunettes words spreading a warmth out from his chest. The brunette grabbed the lube, slicked up Ian’s cock and then lined himself up. They both stilled, staring, blue on green, before Mickey slowly lowered himself onto Ian’s desperately leaking cock. He could see that Mickey was feeling the burn, by the way he groaned and bit down on his bottom lip. Ian was focused on not shooting his load prematurely, as such was the overwhelming euphoria of being inside Mickey. The brunette rocked and circled his hips to stretch himself more and pleasure replaced pain.

“Fuck I’ve missed this,” Mickey said, resting his hands onto Ian’s chest once fully seated.

“You feel so good Mick.” Ian slapped his arse hard, “Now fucking ride me!” The brunette started his assault, bouncing up and down, thighs working overtime. Ian watched Mickey, his head thrown back in ecstasy, pre-cum leaking out of his cock, and a sheen of sweat erupting from his pores. He was beautiful. He ran his hands up Mickey’s thighs and squeezed his hips hard. 

Mickey eventually started to tire, losing his rhythm. “Fuck me Ian,” he panted out and Ian didn’t hesitate to give him what he wanted.

“Get up on the bed. On your back.” Mickey pulled off Ian’s cock and laid back on the bed with his legs spread. Ian climbed in between and pushed Mickey’s thighs up, the brunette grabbing hold of one leg so Ian could push himself into the brunette’s waiting hole. He started thrusting hard and fast, angling toward Mickey’s prostate, obscenities falling from the brunette’s mouth when he found it.

“Ian, fuck it’s too much, need to cum. You close?”

“So close. Touch yourself. Cum baby.”

Mickey pumped his cock fast, his cum shooting up across his chest as Ian came deep inside him, thrusting slow and hard with each release. Their moans and grunts filled the room before giving way to pants as they tried to recover. Ian leant forward and kissed and licked into Mickey’s mouth before reluctantly pulling away to grab a towel. 

Once cleaned up, Ian pulled Mickey into his arms and tangled their legs together. They were laying on their sides, arms tight around each other, and foreheads pressed together. Mickey was rubbing small circles on his back. Ian silently swore to himself that he would never let anything come between them ever again. Not Terry, not homophobic arseholes, and certainly not his own selfishness.

*****

Mickey felt so relaxed in Ian’s arms he never wanted to move. He had spent the better part of the last two months reminiscing about sex with Ian, wondering if he would ever be lucky enough to experience it again. The reality far exceeded the fantasy and he realised just how compatible they were. They appeared to know just what the other needed, this being fuelled by their undeniable emotional bond. He wasn’t stupid enough to think they knew each other all that well – time would do that as they navigated the difficulties of life – but he knew they had a genuine chance at a serious long-lasting commitment. And he wanted that.

“Ian we should go and shower.”

“What for? I’m far from done with you.” Ian placed a lingering kiss to his forehead. “Maybe after round two. First I want you to tell me what happened.”

Mickey lifted onto his elbow so he could look down at Ian. “It’s a long story for this late at night. Wouldn’t you rather get some sleep?”

Ian reached out and ran his hand down Mickey’s arm before taking his hand. “Nope. I was so fuckin’ worried. The look in Mandy’s eyes had me thinking you would kill the bastard.”

“Well I thought about it. Did Mandy tell you why I went there?” Mickey asked.

“She said she told you something about Terry she shouldn’t have.”

Mickey struggled with what to tell Ian. He trusted the redhead, but he knew it would be wrong to tell him something so personal about Mandy without her consent. It was also important for them to start their relationship on the right foot, with honesty, so he made a decision. “What I am going to tell you is incredibly personal for Mandy. It took her all these years to have the courage to tell me, and this can _never_ go beyond these four walls.”

“Mick, you have my word. I understand family loyalty and that extends to you to now.”

Mickey sat up and folded his legs, facing Ian, while Ian sat up and leant against the bedhead.

“Remember when I told you Mandy got pregnant at fifteen? Well she never told anyone who the father was.” Mickey watched the colour drain from Ian’s face and his eyes grew wide in horror as the unthinkable entered the redhead’s mind.

“Mick please don’t tell me what I think you’re going to tell me.”

“I am. It was Terry.” He looked down into his lap as he felt tears prickle at his eyes. Up until this point anger had fuelled him, but now the shame and guilt came thick and fast. They both sat motionless for a while. He didn’t dare look up at Ian, wondering if he thought less of him for not protecting his sister. A tear fell onto his lap. And then another. He felt the bed move and then Ian’s arms were around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Mick it’s not your fault. You didn’t know, so there was no way for you to protect her. And you were still just a kid yourself, dealing with your own shit.” Mickey allowed the tears to fall, his emotions rolling out in waves. Ian stroked his back while reassuring and comforting him. This was the first time Mickey had let himself cry in front of someone since he was a little boy in his mother’s arms. He wondered if this was what family felt like. If Ian could be his family someday.

When his tears stopped, Ian went and fetched him a box of tissues so he could clean his face before Ian spoke again, “You don’t have to keep going if it’s too hard right now.”

“Nah, I think it’s actually good to finally let some of this shit out.”

“OK, so what happened when you arrived in Chicago?” Ian asked.

“Well the first thing I did was buy a gun, then I went and staked out the house to make sure the fucker was there, and to see how many of my brothers were living there too. The next day I went back, waited for Iggy and Colin to leave and I sneaked into the house to confront Terry.”

“With a gun?” Ian questioned.

“The plan wasn’t to shoot him, it was more for protection, but I would have killed him, will kill him, if I have to.”

“Fuck Mick I get why you would want to. I would feel the same if it were Fiona or Debbie but you can’t throw you whole life away on that motherfucker!” Ian was getting more panicked, his voice rising in pitch.

“I know Ian. I know,” Mickey consoled, reaching out to squeeze Ian’s leg to calm him.

“So you two got into it then? That’s how you got injured?”

“Yeah, I tried talking to him at first. But then he started in on the faggot shit so I officially came ‘out’ to him, and told him I knew what he did to Mandy. Then he fuckin’ went at me and we fought. I lost a fuckin’ tooth and I think I told him I loved sucking cock.” Mickey started chuckling to himself, thinking of Terry’s face when he said it. 

“So proud of you Mick,” Ian beamed, “Wish I had have seen the look on his face when you said that.”

“It was pretty fuckin’ awesome. Anyway, in the end I did have to pull the gun on him. I told him if he ever came near Mandy again I would kill him.” Mickey paused, rubbing the back of his neck before telling Ian what he deserved to know. “He told me that he’s coming for me. So I probably made things worse, put you in danger. I’m sorry.” He looked down at his swollen knuckles while he waited for Ian’s reaction.

Ian took Mickey’s battered hand and held it gently before speaking, “Babe, look at me.” Mickey raised his eyes. “I’m not afraid of Terry. You did the right thing confronting him and saying your peace – for both Mandy and yourself. You stood up to him and I respect that. If, and it’s a big if, he comes looking for you, then we’ll face him together. You gotta know I’ve got your back. Always.”

Ian brought Mickey’s hand up and began tenderly kissing each battered knuckle one by one. Mickey could feel his heart-rate pick up as his love for this man grew with each passing minute. He wanted to tell him how he felt but was scared it was too soon. They had only been together for a few weeks before splitting up for nearly two months. He wanted it to be the perfect moment, not marred by the threat of Terry. So instead he said the next best thing, “Ian, need you inside me.”

“Come here babe,” Ian said as he pulled Mickey into his lap. “Don’t have to ask me twice.” Straddling the redhead Mickey brought their lips together in a slow sensual kiss. Ian’s cock lay between his crack so he rocked gently, feeling the shaft swell and harden with the friction as did his own trapped between their stomachs. Mickey reluctantly pulled away and backed up so he could lube Ian’s cock, re-positioned himself, then welcomed the fullness inside him with a deep moan. 

“Baby you feel so good,” Ian cooed at him. Mickey started rolling and rocking through his hips ever so slowly, relishing Ian’s cock as he slid up and down the shaft. They were kissing passionately, tasting their love as their tongues tangled in each other’s mouths. Arms were wrapped tightly, chests pressed together. 

“Always want this Ian,” Mickey moaned into Ian’s mouth.

“Always want you Mick,” Ian whispered as he placed wet kisses against Mickey’s neck before returning to capture the brunette's bottom lip. They continued deep into the night, neither wanting to separate after having endured so long apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also would love to know if you would prefer less / more or the same amount of chapters per week?? Think this story will come to an end at about 23 chapters.


	20. Of Course We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey settle into their relationship.  
> They try something new. ;)  
> Ian flies out of town for a gig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos so very much appreciated. Hope everyone has been having a fantastic week!

Mickey and Ian spent the first couple of weeks struggling to tear themselves away from each other every time work summoned them. At night they were inseparable. One night they would sleep at Ian’s, the next at Mickey’s and so on. They already had an extra set of toiletries and spare clothes at each other’s apartments, or they would just share if needed. 

The first night they had spent at Mickey’s place, Mickey got rather grumpy at Ian for sitting too close to Mandy on the sofa, for laughing too much with Mandy, and for discussing girly shit with Mandy. The evening improved when Mickey led Ian into his bedroom and the redhead found his beloved mickey toy sitting in the corner. Ian proceeded to cry, then cuddle the giant stuffed toy. When he finished loving the mickey toy, he loved all over Mickey – twice! The next morning, Ian wanted to take his mickey toy home – placing it in the passenger seat and putting the seat belt on in all seriousness. Mickey couldn’t hold back any longer and teased Ian mercilessly. Although secretly he was touched by his boyfriend’s sentimentality.

They went on a double date with Cara and Lisa, and Mickey held hands with Ian when they walked down the street and shared a kiss with him in the restaurant. He was still scanning the faces around him, waiting for some fuckhead to call them faggots, but it didn’t happen. He knew that at some point it would, and he would have to deal with it, but thankfully not yet. 

*****

One lazy Sunday afternoon Ian was sitting in the lounge chair reading a book while Mickey lay sprawled out on the sofa with his iPad. Ian was in the middle of a suspenseful chapter and Mickey kept interrupting him.

“Hey Gallagher, you ever bottomed?”

“Nope,” Ian replied without even raising his eyes from his book.

“You ever think about tryin’?” Mickey sat up; eyes locked on Ian.

“Fuck no!” Ian answered, trying not to lose his place on the page.

“Ian, are you scared of taking a dick up your arse?” Mickey taunted with a smirk on his face.

“Fuck yeah!” Ian put the book down when he realised his reading time was over.

“What about a finger or two? Had a finger up that virgin arsehole?” Mickey had such a satisfied smile on his face.

“Once this guy went in dry, two fingers, without warning and it hurt like a motherfucker. Think I still have PTSD!” 

Mickey threw his head back, laughing hard. “So you’ve never had an orgasm with your prostate being stimulated? Man, you don’t know what you’re missing.”

Ian was none too amused. “Says the guy who likes a nine-inch dick up his arse daily.”

Mickey got up and walked over to Ian, climbing into his lap and straddling him. Ian slipped his hands into Mickey’s sweats, grabbing his arse cheeks and pulling him down onto his cock. 

“Kiss me,” the brunette demanded as he raised Ian’s chin up and connected their lips. The moment their tongues touched the blood was rushing south. Ian grabbed Mickey’s hips and thrust up.

“Mick baby, your arse was made for my dick.”

Mickey started grinding down slowly. “And I love your dick in my arse. Best cock I ever had.” Mickey licked up his neck before whispering in his ear, “Will you let me finger you while I blow you?”

Ian was horny as fuck by now, mere putty in Mickey’s hands. “Maybe…” he replied.

“Will go real slow and gentle,” Mickey enticed. “Promise to make you feel good.”

Ian picked Mickey up, the brunette wrapping his legs and arms tight around the redhead. Lips never separating, Ian carried Mickey to the bedroom before throwing him onto the bed and climbing on top of him. They made out furiously while shedding their clothes.

Mickey grabbed the lube from the nightstand, coated up one finger and instructed Ian to lie on his side. Mickey was facing the other way, so his cock was lined up with Mickey’s mouth. Mickey swirled his tongue around the head before swallowing him down. Ian loved the way his boyfriend sucked him off. Mickey’s finger was rubbing in circles around his rim and he tried to relax. 

“Tell me if you need to stop or slow down,” Mickey said before returning his mouth to its rightful place.

“OK, I’m ready.” 

Ian felt a slight burn as Mickey pushed one finger inside him. Mickey halted and continued to lap at his cock, waiting for him to adjust. “Feels fuckin’ weird Mick.”

“It’ll get better Ian…give it a chance,” Mickey mumbled around his shaft.

Mickey began sliding his finger slowly in and out, and Ian had to admit the pain started to give way to pleasure. He suddenly realised Mickey’s swollen cock was right in front of him and leaking from the tip. He licked into the slit, tasting the pre-cum before running his tongue up the shaft. 

Mickey let out a moan, and both men sucked down faster on each other’s cocks. Ian was adjusting to the feeling of something in his arse so he began rocking his hips forward, pushing his shaft deeper into Mickey’s mouth and then back onto the brunette’s finger. When Mickey started rubbing in circles inside him, in obviously the right spot, he felt the pleasure build to an almost unbearable level.

“Oh fuck Mick, oh that feels good…keep going…right there…..shit gonna cum.” Ian felt his orgasm shudder through his whole body in intense waves. He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting hard into Mickey’s mouth as he shot his load down the brunette’s throat and grunted loudly, overcome with the intensity.

Mickey pulled off Ian’s cock, tears in his eyes from the redhead’s onslaught. 

“So what did you think Gallagher?” Mickey asked, satisfaction written all over his face.

“Fucking hell Mick, that was insane. We’ll definitely do that again.”

Mickey laughed at him. “Told you you were missing out. Speaking of missing out – think you forgot something,” Mickey motioned to his own cock, still desperate for attention.

“Oh shit, sorry Mick,” Ian apologised as he positioned himself between Mickey’s legs and got back to work.

Lying in bed later that night Mickey turned to him and asked, “Since you enjoyed that little finger fuck this afternoon maybe one day I can get in you.”

“Mick, I thought you loved bottoming?” Ian questioned, confused by the request.

“I do. Not suggesting I want us to be ‘verse’ or anything. Just kinda like the idea of being inside you, feeling what that’s like. Never topped anyone I cared about,” Mickey explained.

Ian leant over and placed a sweet kiss to Mickey’s lips, before pulling back and looking at him sincerely. “Not getting fucked in the arse Mickey. A finger is one thing, a cock is something else entirely.”

Mickey started laughing. “And you call yourself Southside. You’ve gone soft Gallagher.”

“Fuck off Mick, have not,” Ian replied as he rolled Mickey and pinned him to the mattress. Wrestling ensued.

*****

Ian couldn’t have been happier with how things were going with Mickey. They had been back together for about a month now and had settled into a good routine, sharing their time between apartments, and hanging out with both Mandy, and Cara and Lisa. Ian loved Mandy and he enjoyed watching the sibling’s squabble and bicker. Their interactions were ruthless, but the love they had for each other fuelled every insult. It reminded Ian of how much he missed his family, and he decided to organise a visit on Thanksgiving, so Mickey could meet all his family. 

Today he was headed off to Las Vegas for a gig. He was dancing, not choreographing, and he was looking forward to a break from the pressure. To get up on stage and just dance would be good for his soul. Leaving Mickey for two nights, not so much. He placed his bag at the front door and headed for the bedroom. “Hey Mick, time for me to leave babe,” he called out.

They met halfway, Mickey pushing him up against the hall wall, trapping him. “Gonna miss you,” Mickey said, bringing a hand up to cup his jaw and brushing his thumb across his cheekbone.

“Gonna miss you too. Will be counting down the hours,” Ian replied before pulling Mickey in tight and kissing him deeply. Mickey stepped back but they continued to eye fuck each other, neither man wanting to separate. Mickey walked Ian to the door where they shared one last kiss, Ian squeezing Mickey’s arse before exiting the apartment calling over his shoulder, “Will call you once I land.”

“You fuckin’ better,” Mickey yelled back.

All the dancers had rolled in late last night and were now assembling in the casino theatre for the all-day rehearsal before the evening show. They had only had one rehearsal back in L.A., and Ian had arrived late and left early, not having time to catch up with the other dancers. He knew most of them; the four girls and two of the guys. The only guy he didn’t know was Zach, who had apparently arrived in L.A only a few months ago. 

Zach smiled at him from across the stage and immediately approached him. “Hey, you’re Ian, aren’t you?” Zach asked as he sat down and started stretching with him.

“The one and only. You’re Zach, yeah? Heard you just arrived in L.A. recently.”

“Yeah it’s been a big change. So competitive here, so I’m stoked getting this gig.”

Ian nodded, understanding where Zach was coming from. “Yeah, I remember the feeling. Don’t stress too much, it gets easier.” 

“I loved the choreography you did for Tiana’s video - it was fucking awesome. I hope I get to work with you one day. Pretty amazing to dance with you but to do your choreography would be next level.”

Ian smiled at the kid’s enthusiasm and wondered if he was sucking up to land himself a gig. Ian figured he was in his early twenties, with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a little on the lanky side. Ian liked him. Zach had good energy, and Ian didn’t mind the idea of taking the kid under his wing. It had been rough when he had first arrived in L.A. and he would have loved someone to have mentored him. 

“You should come and do my classes at Millennium. Get a feel for my style,” Ian suggested.

“I’d love to. I haven’t had enough cash to take classes yet, but I just got a job waiting tables so I will definitely come to your class. Hey, can I grab your number? Don’t know too many people yet.” 

“Yeah sure,” Ian replied, taking Zach’s cell and putting his number in. “Happy to help out if you need any career advice.”

The show was a hit, and Ian was on a performance high. He made a promise to himself to take the occasional performance gig, even though he was now considered a choreographer. After the dancers showered and changed, they hit the casino nightclub and let loose. Around midnight Ian knew he had to call it a night. He had a very early flight in the morning to ensure he would have time to get ready for a masterclass at noon. He slipped out of the club and found a quiet corner to call Mickey, wanting to catch his boyfriend before he turned in for the night.

Mickey answered on the third ring, “Hey Gallagher, how was the show?”

“Hey Mick. Show was fuckin’ awesome, I had so much fun. Didn’t realise I missed performing so much. But miss you more.”

“Such a fuckin’ sap Ian. When do you think you’ll be home?” Mickey asked.

“Should be at your place around 8am. I’m about to head to bed so I can get a few hours’ sleep.”

“It’s midnight, you should already be in bed. You’re not out partying, are you?” Mickey inquired, sounding gruff.

“Just clubbing with the other dancer’s Mick – no big deal.”

“As long as they’re keeping their hands off my fuckin’ boyfriend,” Mickey responded, clearly annoyed.

This was a whole new side of Mickey, and Ian wasn’t sure how to handle it. “Babe, no one’s getting their hands on me but you. And I’ll be home in eight hours and prove it to you – twice if you’re lucky.”

“Just miss you, need you Ian,” Mickey replied, softening immediately.

“I know Mick, I need you too. I’ll see you soon OK. Sweet dreams babe.”

“You too. Night.”

Ian put his cell in his pocket and turned around to see Zach heading over.

“Hey Ian, was wondering where you went. Are you coming back in to dance with me?” Zach asked, a hopeful look on his face.

“Nah Zach, I got to head to bed, got a 5.30am flight. Need to grab a few hours’ sleep,” Ian explained. 

“Maybe we could catch up back in L.A?” Zach placed his hand on the wall behind Ian and leaned in closer. “Maybe I could take you to dinner?”

Ian hadn’t seen it coming, and knew he had to set Zach straight. Well, as straight as Zach could get, since he clearly wasn’t. Ian backed up to put a little space between them. “Look Zach, I appreciate the offer, but I have a boyfriend – Mickey – and it’s serious.”

Zach went bright red with embarrassment. “Oh fuck Ian, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were seeing anyone. I totally respect that. So just friends then?”

He felt bad for the guy as he clearly had no idea Ian was in a relationship. “No problem. Friends – of course. I’m sure I’ll see you around. Was great working with you. Take care Zach.” They shook hands and Ian headed back to his room.

Ian used his key and slipped quietly into Mickey’s apartment. He had made great time from the airport and knew Mickey would still be sound asleep. He planned to slip into bed then slip into Mickey. He crept into the bedroom, put his bag down in the corner and began shedding his clothes. Once naked, he stroked his cock a few times, already hardening at the thought of lazy morning sex with his gorgeous boyfriend. He pulled back the sheet and slipped in under the covers, pressing his chest to Mickey’s back and wrapping an arm protectively around the brunette’s waist.

*****

Mickey woke up in heaven. His boyfriend was pressed against his back, soft wet kisses trailing up his neck, and a firm hand leisurely pumping his cock. He arched his back, pushing his arse against Ian’s already hard shaft. Ian groaned deeply, the sound vibrating through his body.

“You smell so good Mick,” Ian whispered into his ear before sucking on his earlobe.

“So glad you’re home, don’t sleep well without you,” Mickey said, turning his head so they could connect their hungry mouths. The kiss was all tongues, wet and deep, and needy. They continued to rock together, Mickey thrusting into Ian’s hand and Ian sliding his cock between Mickey’s butt cheeks. 

Ian pulled away to grab the lube and coated two fingers. He pushed one in and immediately started sliding it in and out. Mickey felt his impatience win out and demanded two fingers almost instantly. Ian complied, scissoring and stretching Mickey out as he licked and nibbled across the brunette’s shoulder. 

Before long, Ian had lubed himself up, and pleasure washed over Mickey as Ian pushed in. They had grown to love spooning sex, usually for lazy weekend mornings or when they awoke in the middle of the night fuelled by an unquenchable desire. They would go slow, as it allowed them to hold onto their pleasure almost indefinitely. Their fingers entwined, they would whisper sweet declarations into the dark. 

On this particular morning, they came together, Ian’s face tucked into Mickey’s neck while Mickey’s hand reached back and stroked the redhead’s hair. Ian reluctantly pulled out, and Mickey turned to face him, pressing their lips together before sleep took them.


	21. We Take Care of Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When life throws some curve-balls, Ian steps up to support Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than normal (Sorry!)

The following Sunday they were at a local market shopping for fruit and vegies as they often did. They enjoyed the slow pace, a much-needed change from their hectic work schedules. Sometimes Mickey complained about the other shoppers or haggled with the stall owners over a price, and Ian enjoyed every minute. These simple moments - like shopping, cooking, or watching a movie - Ian loved the most about their new life together. He had never experienced a relationship like the one he had with Mickey, it felt peaceful and comfortable – far removed from the chaos of his childhood. He wanted to say those three words to Mickey, and he wanted to ask the brunette to move in with him. The only reason he hadn’t was because he feared things were moving too fast for Mickey. He didn’t want to risk losing him again, so he was biding his time, for now.

The last item on their shopping list was apples, and they were trying to decide on which ones to get. Ian started bagging up some granny smiths. “Mick, how many you want?” When Mickey didn’t answer, Ian turned, only to discover he was gone. 

“Mick? MICK?” Ian called out as he scanned up and down the aisle. He caught sight of him in the next aisle pushing through the crowd aggressively. Ian dropped the bag of apples and started after him, “MICKEY, MICKEY” he yelled, trying to get him to stop. He increased his speed until he was almost running. Mickey stopped suddenly and Ian caught up, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. “Mi-“ Mickey spun around, grabbing him by the shirt, his fist raised and ready to strike. His eyes were wild and unseeing. “Mick it’s me, stop, Mickey!” Fear and anger burned in Mickey’s blue eyes, and it scared him.

“Ian. Fuck. Ian,” Mickey said as he dropped his fist and released Ian’s shirt from his grasp. Mickey bent over as his breath became laboured. Ian could see the brunette sway as he struggled to get in some air, sweat breaking out across his skin.

“Mick what happened? Hey, you’re OK, I’m here.” Ian tried to comfort him, pulling him into his arms and holding him tight. “Babe try to breathe. In slowly…that’s it, now out slowly….in…..and out.” Mickey was hanging onto him for dear life. After a few minutes Mickey calmed, and Ian wasted no time leading them out of the market and back to the car. Once he had Mickey settled in the front passenger seat, he went around and climbed into the driver’s side, only to find the brunette slumped over with his head in his hands.

“Mick talk to me. What happened?” Ian pleaded.

Not looking up, Mickey spoke in barely a whisper, “Thought I saw Terry.”

“Fuck. You thought you saw him? Or you did see him?” Ian asked, urgent to clarify the situation.

“Don’t fuckin’ know Ian. Thought I saw him, and I went to chase after him and then I couldn’t find him. And I shouldn’t have fuckin’ left you alone like that. Fuck!” Mickey punched the dashboard.

“Mick it probably wasn’t him. Was probably just someone who looked like him. Think about it – if he was here and coming for you, he wouldn’t have run away. What happened in Chicago was fucking huge Mick. Stuff like that affects you, and your mind can play tricks. Look, you just experienced a panic attack. Let’s get you home.”

Mickey looked up at him, anger and hurt on his face. “Not a fuckin’ pussy Gallagher.”

“Jesus Mick, not calling you a pussy,” Ian reached out to Mickey, only to be rejected. “Don’t push me away. We agreed we would handle this together.” Ian reached out again and forcefully pulled Mickey into a hug. Mickey was silent but didn’t resist. When they pulled apart, Ian held Mickey’s gaze before reinforcing his position. “Together Mick.” Ian pressed his lips to Mickey’s then sat back in his seat and started the car.

When they arrived at Ian’s apartment, it was mid-afternoon. Ian went straight to the bathroom and started filling the tub. Once it was full, he brought Mickey in and undressed him, then himself. Mickey put up no opposition and seemed withdrawn and tired. It wasn’t surprising, a panic attack was frightening and exhausting. 

Ian stepped into the bath, then guided Mickey in in front of him so the brunette could sit between his legs. Once settled with Mickey leaning on his chest, Ian began gently stroking Mickey’s hair back, while he lay the occasional kiss to his forehead or cheek.

“Just relax babe,” Ian encouraged, holding Mickey tightly around his waist. 

“Do you think I imagined it? Am I goin’ fuckin’ crazy?” Mickey placed his hand over Ian’s and squeezed.

“Don’t think you’re going crazy. Like I said, it was probably someone who looked like him. Try not to worry. But if you ever do see Terry, tell me, don’t just take off on your own. We’re stronger together. And you scared the fucking shit out of me.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” Mickey said, then tilted his head up and pressed his lips to Ian’s.

After the bath, Ian settled them on the sofa under a blanket, and put on a movie. The brunette drifted off to sleep in his arms while he lay awake wondering if Terry was in fact in L.A. Seeing Mickey suffer a panic attack had shone a light on the deep-seated trauma that prevailed inside his boyfriend. It was something he needed to be far more patient and understanding about if he wanted to be a supportive partner. He slipped off the sofa, careful not to disturb Mickey from his much needed nap, and found his phone. 

Shutting the door to the bedroom, he called Lip and asked his brother to find out if Terry was in Chicago or not. Once he had the answer, he would be better equipped to help Mickey.

*****

It had been two days since the panic attack, and Mickey felt a little more like himself again. At first, he had been hesitant around Ian, worried that he now appeared weak to his boyfriend. But Ian treated him the same, with some added fussing no doubt, but his affection had not waned. Mickey still believed it was Terry, but Ian’s arguments were sound and logical. He was still scanning faces wherever he went, whether at a shop or walking down the street. It didn’t hurt to be vigilant. He knew that he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life looking over his shoulder.

He was eating breakfast at the kitchen table, having just uploaded a new video to his YouTube channel when Ian came in and sat down. It was clear his boyfriend was on edge, fidgeting and full of misplaced energy. 

“What’s up Gallagher? Spit it out before you explode.”

Ian took a deep breath. “I have news and I think it’s good news, but I’m worried you might only look at the negatives.”

“For fuck’s sake Ian just tell me,” Mickey closed the laptop giving Ian his full attention.

“Don’t get mad, but after what happened at the market, I called Lip and asked him to locate Terry in Chicago.”

Mickey threw his head back trying to suppress his anger. “What the fuck, Ian? You didn’t tell him about the panic attack did you?”

“No…no…I just said we heard a rumour Terry was in L.A. and needed to know if it was true. Anyway, Lip found him yesterday, so he isn’t here. It was just someone who looked like him. You can stop worrying, OK?” Ian leaned forward grabbing his hand.

Mickey didn’t know what to say. A huge part of him was relieved that Ian wasn’t in any danger, but another part of him was concerned about his own sanity. He really thought he had seen Terry. “Thanks for doing that for me. As long as I’m not goin’ fuckin’ crazy, it’s good news.”

That evening, lying in bed, Mickey checked to see how his new YouTube video was going. The views were great, but the comments grabbed his attention – there being a surprisingly large amount. He started reading through them, his heart immediately hammering in his chest when he came across the reason. The third comment down had a link to an article. But it was the comment itself that caused a cold sweat to erupt over his entire body. _‘Mickey Milkovich is a faggot y’all! Check out this link and you’ll see it’s true. So much for the tough guy act, he’s a fake and a homo! Unsubscribe from this bullshitting queer!!!!!!’_

There were hundreds of replies, some agreeing with the comment, but most were supportive. He didn’t know how he felt. When he made the choice to be publicly ‘out’ with Ian he knew it would become common knowledge at some point, but it still knocked the wind out of him. His chest started feeling tight, then his throat, then he started to cough, not getting enough oxygen into his lungs.

“Ian. Fuck. Ian,” he tried calling, his voice barely squeezing out of his throat.

“Did you say something Mick?” Ian said as he exited the bathroom and came into the bedroom. “Fuck Mick, breathe, in slowly, one two three four and out, one two three four. Keep going, that’s it. In slowly….and out...” Ian was in front of him, holding his shoulders and guiding him through the attack. When he settled, Ian took him into his arms and held him close.

“Mick what’s happened?”

“Guess I’m officially ‘out’ Gallagher.” Mickey couldn’t look Ian in the face, instead staring at the wall.

“What do you mean?” Ian asked, sounding confused. 

Mickey pointed to the laptop. “Some fuckin’ arsehole in the comments.” Ian picked up the laptop and started reading, his eyes growing wide, then his face hardening in anger.

“Fucking trolls! Mick we can block these arseholes and delete these comments. What does this link go to?” 

“Didn’t get to the link yet. You look. I fuckin’ can’t right now,” Mickey leant back against the bedhead, readying himself.

He watched Ian’s face as the redhead clicked on the link and scanned the page. His boyfriend didn’t look mad but instead softened, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Ian, what is it?”

“It’s a link to ‘Out’ magazine online. It’s about us being the new power couple in the L.A. dance scene.” Ian scooted up next to Mickey so he could see the screen. The first thing Mickey noticed was a picture of them from Tiana and Zane’s wedding. Ian was standing behind him, arms wrapped around his waist while placing a kiss to his neck. They looked beautiful and in love. There were other photos too. A second one from Tiana and Zane’s wedding with the newlyweds in the foreground and Ian and Mickey kissing behind them, a photo of Mickey from the Tiana music video, and one of Ian taking a rehearsal.

“You want me to read some of the article babe?”

“Yeah sure,” Mickey replied still staring at the photos, a warmth spreading through his chest.

“OK, it starts with… ‘ _Ian Gallagher, currently one of the most sought after choreographers in the U.S and Mickey Milkovich, breakdancer_ _and YouTube sensation are L.A’s hottest new power couple in the dance industry. Sources tell us that the two have been hot and heavy since meeting on the set of Tiana’s music video ‘Hard Love,’ currently the number one song all around the world. These pics confirm the two are an item, seen kissing and dancing up a storm at Tiana and Zane’s wedding.’_ It goes on to talk about our careers and stuff. What do you think Mick? You OK being one half of a hot power couple?”

“I fuckin’ love that photo of us. Can you save it?” Mickey smiled coyly at his boyfriend. 

“You’re OK with this? There will be more nasty comments on YouTube. It won’t just stop today.”

“I know. But I think I like that article. It’s making me feel all kinds of shit,” Mickey licked his lips and gazed hungrily over Ian’s shirtless chest.

“Ooohhh, it’s making you feel _that_ kind of shit?” Ian almost threw the laptop onto the nightstand as he pounced on Mickey. 

Ian was rough and desperate, and Mickey loved it. Before he knew it, the redhead had him on all fours and was thrusting into him like a madman. Mickey pushed back, matching his force, while the sound of their bodies slapping together filled the room. 

“Fucking right we’re a power couple Mick.” Ian yelled out between grunts.

“We look so fuckin’ hot Gallagher,” Mickey moaned back.

“God Mick I’m not gonna last much longer, you close?”

“So close. Keep it right there, so fuckin’ good.”

Ian tightened his grip on Mickey’s hips, holding himself deep in his boyfriend as he came hot and hard. Mickey tried to buck against him as his own orgasm ripped through his body. They collapsed next to each other on the bed trying to catch their breaths, their bodies slick with sweat and muscles aching.

“Fuck Mick I just changed these sheets and now you’ve jizzed all over them.”

“Well your jizz is leaking out my arse right now – so it’s not all my fault.”

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Ian leant up on one elbow, looking down at Mickey. “Let’s go shower and then get to work on blocking those fuckwits. I’m so proud of you Mick.”

Mickey reached up and pulled Ian down into his arms, kissing him slowly. He was proud of himself too. It was going to be god awful until people grew bored and moved onto something else, but he was OK with losing subscribers. He had so many now that he could afford to lose some, and there were more positive comments than negative ones. Having Ian in his life had changed everything, so when his boyfriend pulled him up from the bed and led him into the shower, he knew he was going to be OK. They would face it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be two more chapters in this story - and quite a lot is going to happen!! Stay tuned! Thank you for reading!


	22. Trust Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second last chapter. The final chapter should be up by the weekend if all goes to plan.  
> Comments and Kudos very much appreciated!

Ian was busy making pancakes for breakfast while Mickey was in the shower. He couldn’t have been prouder of his boyfriend. It had been a week since he was ‘outed’ and they spent time each day blocking and deleting comments from Mickey’s YouTube channel. Subscriber numbers fell, due in part to them blocking people, but also due to those that left of their own accord. At the end of the day, it didn’t have an enormous impact as Mickey had so many subscribers. Ian felt that over the next few months the numbers would go back up as people moved on, and more support came from the LGBT+ community. 

Mickey hadn’t had another panic attack since that night. However, he had had a few nightmares. In one of the nightmares, Terry killed Ian. It broke his heart to think Mickey was more traumatised by the threat of losing him than protecting himself. Ian had tried his best to comfort Mickey, rocking him in his arms until he fell back to sleep. He was grateful Mickey had told him about the nightmare and not shut him out. They were facing challenges together. They felt solid.

They both had busy days scheduled but were meeting up for lunch. Mickey didn’t know it, but Ian had big plans for their lunch date. He was going to ask Mickey to move in with him. He knew his boyfriend’s first concern would be Mandy, since they had only recently moved into their apartment, but he already had it sorted. Mandy and Ian had become close, and he considered her both family and a friend. Maybe he shouldn’t have talked to Mandy first, but he had, and he had Mandy’s support. Mandy had already found a couple she worked with who were looking for a place to live. Once he knew that Mandy would be OK, and she was in favour of them taking their relationship to the next level, there was no stopping him.

Ian placed their plates down on the table just as Mickey walked in. 

“Fuckin’ pancakes on a Friday. What’s the occasion? Gonna make a good wife one day Gallagher,” Mickey teased, as he squeezed Ian’s arse and pecked him on the lips.

Ian chuckled before asking, “That your way of proposing Mick?”

“Fuck off,” Mickey replied lightly as he sat down. “Getting a bit ahead of yourself Red.”

Ian sat on the edge of the table and looked down at his boyfriend. “Hope not too far ahead?”

“These taste fuckin’ great. Come here,” Mickey reached out and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him down for a kiss. Ian welcomed it, licking the maple syrup from Mickey’s lips.

Taking a seat Ian took a bite of his pancakes before speaking again. “Hey Mick, don’t forget we’re having lunch together today.”

“Nah haven’t forgotten. What time you finish your morning class?’ Mickey asked.

“Finish at 12, should be out of there by 12.15.”

“OK, I’ll come pick you up from Millennium cos my workshop finishes at 11.30. Where we goin’ for lunch?”

Ian tried to play it cool as he didn’t want to give anything away. “I thought it would be fun to go to that place we went to when we were rehearsing for Tiana’s gig. Kind of had our first date there.”

“Ian that wasn’t a date. You just dragged me there after tricking me into helping you pick up the costumes.”

He frowned at Mickey as if the suggestion was absurd. “I did not drag you there, you came willingly. And how did I trick you?”

“Oh give it up Gallagher! Cara already confessed that the two of you orchestrated it.”

Ian couldn’t help but laugh. Bloody Cara giving away his secrets. “You see the lengths I go to for you Mick.”

“I certainly like the length you give me,” Mickey replied with a glint in his eyes.

Ian was pretty sure they would be late for work.

*****

Mickey arrived at Millennium right on twelve as Ian was finishing his class. A girl from the Tiana gig came up to say hello, and they were exchanging pleasantries just outside the studio when Mickey noticed a tall blonde guy chatting to Ian. The guy threw his head back laughing at something Ian had said, then reached out and squeezed Ian’s bicep. _What the fuck!_ Goosebumps erupted over his skin and he felt anger swirl in his gut.

Mickey excused himself and entered the studio, striding over to Ian and the twink that was still flirting with his boyfriend, his hand now on Ian’s shoulder. He walked straight in between them, grabbed Ian by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

“Hey Mick,” Ian greeted him after they pulled apart, then motioned to the guy. “This is Zach. He just moved here a few months ago. Zach, this is my boyfriend Mickey.”

Zach held his hand out, but Mickey just looked him dead in the eye. “You do Gallagher’s class often Zach?”

“Just a couple so far, but I intend on coming all the time,” Zach replied with a cocky smirk.

“Bet you fuckin’ do,” Mickey spat out.

Ian frowned at Mickey. “Hey, I’ve got to catch Cara before she goes.” Ian strode off across the studio in pursuit of Cara, leaving Mickey and Zach alone. 

“So Mickey, how long have you and Ian been together?” Zach inquired.

“None of your fuckin’ business,” Mickey replied, as he looked the guy over, making his disgust known.

“So it’s not that serious then?” Zach raised his eyebrows.

Mickey felt his Southside roots rise inside of him. He wanted to fuck this guy up so bad. If they weren’t standing in Millennium, he would have punched that smug smile right off his motherfuckin’ face. Instead, he stepped in real close, eyeballing him before he spoke. “Oh, it’s serious. So unless you want me to fuck up your little twink arse, I suggest you keep away from my boyfriend. You might fool Ian, but you don’t fuckin’ fool me.” Mickey then pushed him in the chest, Zach stuttering backwards with the force.

Zach started walking away from him. “Funny, I didn’t get the impression it was serious in Vegas,” he said before winking at Mickey then striding out of the studio.

Mickey felt his entire body go cold. Rooted to the spot, his mind raced over all the possibilities. Would Ian cheat on him? It didn’t seem fucking possible. But this guy was so familiar with Ian. He had to get out of there. He started heading for the door only for Ian to intercept.

“Mick what’s wrong? Where are you going?” Ian asked, as he held out a hand to his chest, trying to stop him.

“Ian get the fuck away from me,” he replied, pushing the redhead aside.

“Mick, wait!”

Mickey headed straight for the exit, getting flustered when he couldn’t remember where he parked his car. This couldn’t be fucking happening. They were together all the time, practically living together. Mickey felt his chest tightening. Fuck, he didn’t want to have a panic attack in the street. He stopped, leant against a wall and focussed on his breathing.

Ian was suddenly in front of him, hands placed on his shoulders. “Mick! What the fuck is happening? Talk to me! Shit, are you having a panic attack?” He looked into those green eyes he loved so much. He had let himself be vulnerable with Ian. Fucking idiot!

“Breathe Mick, you’re doing good. You’re ok. Whatever happened, we can deal with it together,” Ian continued to console him, oblivious that he was cause of it.

Mickey slowly recovered, only for the anger to rise again. “I need to get to my car.” He started walking, Ian trailing close behind him. When he reached his car he climbed in, Ian getting in the passenger seat before he could stop him. “I think you should get the fuck out and give me some space. I need to fuckin’ think,” he yelled at Ian, refusing to look at him.

“The fuck I’m getting out. You need to tell me what happened Mick.”

Mickey rested his head back and closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts. “You wanna tell me what the FUCK happened in Vegas Ian!” He looked at the redhead, checking for signs of guilt.

“What the fuck do you mean Mickey? Nothing happened in Vegas. I did a gig there, you know that. Where is this coming from?” Ian was shaking his head, palms up, confused.

“Well that’s not what fuckin’ Zach says!”

“You shitting me Mick? Zach? What the fuck! He’s just some kid I said should come and do my class for experience. He’s new in L.A. He didn’t know anyone.”

“Well he seems to think he got to know you pretty well in Vegas. That’s what he just told me. And when I arrived, he had his fuckin’ hands all over you!” Mickey closed his eyes and images of Zach touching Ian flooded his mind.

“Look Mick, maybe you just misunderstood him. You’ve got nothing to worry about. I would never cheat on you. I’ll take care of it and make it clear that I’m not interested. Nothing fucking happened in Vegas. Ask anyone who was there.”

“Ian you’re not fuckin’ talking to Zach again. I already made it clear to him that if he turns up to your class, I’ll fuck him up.”

“Jesus Mickey, we’re not back in fucking Southside. We both have careers to think about. Besides, you’re being a possessive bitch right now. You need to trust me to take care of my own shit!” Ian’s face was red, his chin jutting out in defiance.

“Fuck you Gallagher.” Mickey looked out his driver’s side window, not wanting to see Ian’s face for another second. “Look, I need some time before I have to teach again. Let’s talk about this at your place tonight when we’ve both calmed down.”

“Fine. I’ll be home around six.” Ian got out of the car and Mickey watched him walk away in the rear-view mirror. It was their first relationship fight and it was a fucking big one. Mickey rested his head on the steering wheel. He knew he needed to calm down. He had never felt jealousy before. Never loved anyone enough. He did not know what to do with the rage simmering under his skin, nor the fear clawing at his chest. He felt dependent on Ian now. Losing the redhead would break him.

*****

Ian was so fucking mad. He sat in his car for thirty minutes trying to pull himself together. When he woke up that morning, he was excited about his plans. He had expected to finish the day happily living with his boyfriend and in a committed relationship.

Fucking Zach! Hadn’t he made himself clear in Vegas? He picked up his cell and started constructing a text. He considered going aggressive but decided it was best to keep it professional.

**(12.45pm) Ian Gallagher:** Zach I want to make it clear once again that I am NOT interested. I am already in a committed relationship. Please don’t attend my classes anymore.

**(12.49pm) Zach S:** What do you mean baby? I thought you and I had a special connection. You can do better than that thug. I’ll let you fuck me whenever and however you want 😉

When Ian read the text from Zach, he realised he was seriously fucked. He felt defeated. His emotions overwhelmed him, and tears pooled in his eyes. He called Cara.

“What’s up babe?”

“Cara…I have a fucking problem. No idea how to deal with it. Shit…I could lose Mickey,” Ian struggled to get his words out through his tears.

“Hey it’s OK. Stop crying and tell me what happened.”

Ian didn’t have a tissue so he wiped his nose on his shirt. “When I went to Vegas that guy Zach - the one in class today - came onto me. I shut him down straight away Cara. Told him I was in a relationship. Today he told Mickey that something happened between us in Vegas. We just had the biggest fight. I was going to ask him to move in with me and now everything’s fucked up.”

“Ian, just let Mickey have some time to think it through and then talk to him later. It will work out - he will realise Zach is lying once he calms down.”

“That’s not the end of it. I just texted Zach to tell him I’m not interested and to not come to my classes anymore and the crazy motherfucker sends back a text saying I can fuck him whenever and however I want.” The knot in Ian’s throat started tightening again.

“Oh shit! Maybe you should see him in person and set him straight. Threaten him,” Cara suggested.

“I got a class to teach in 45 minutes. I have no time today. Fuck Cara, I can’t lose Mickey again. I just can’t.” Fresh tears spilled down his cheeks. “Cara I gotta go.”

“Call me back if you need me. It’ll work out. Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

Ian debated what he should do, then sent another text.

**(1.01pm) Ian Gallagher:** Fuck off Zach. You want to work again in this industry don’t ever come anywhere near me or Mickey again. Last warning.

He started his car and headed towards his next class. When he arrived 40 minutes later there still hadn’t been a reply from Zach. Maybe it had worked.

*****

Mickey arrived at Ian’s around 6.30pm. He had struggled to teach all afternoon before going home and sitting on the couch, downing a few beers. He wanted to talk to Mandy about it, but she was at work. The liquor had taken the edge of his anger and he felt calmer when he let himself in with his key. He called out to Ian as he wandered through the apartment, realising the redhead was in the shower when he heard the water running.

Mickey sat down on the bed and took off his shoes, before laying back on the pillows to wait for Ian to get out of the shower. When Ian’s phone buzzed on the nightstand, he glanced at it. He couldn’t believe his fucking eyes when he saw it was a text from Zach. Since he knew Ian’s passcode, he picked up the phone, unlocked it and opened the text. 

**(6.34pm) Zach S:** Don’t be so uptight Ian. You’ll feel better when you get a taste of this.

A video was attached to the message. Mickey pressed play. On the video Zach was jerking himself off, cumming all over his hand and stomach while moaning Ian’s name.

Mickey felt the red haze descend. He breathed in and out deeply, trying to control himself. The room spun, and he started to shake. Ian chose that moment to enter the bedroom. Mickey stood up and threw Ian’s phone across the room, barely missing his boyfriend’s head, before it smashed into the wall. “You wanna fuckin’ explain why Zach is sending you videos of him moaning your name while he CUMS?”

“What the fuck?” Ian grabbed his phone off the floor. He tapped on the video and it started playing, the audio like nails drilling into Mickey’s ears.

“Turn that fuckin’ thing off,” he lunged at Ian attempting to grab the phone, but he slammed Ian hard into the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Ian recovered then quickly lost his temper, surging back at him. Mickey lost his balance and they both fell to the floor. They wrestled each other, rolling twice before Ian pinned him. 

“Mickey stop it. Fucking stop and listen to me.”

“Fuckin’ get off me Gallagher,” he said as he bucked against his boyfriend trying to break free.

“Mickey calm down and let me speak. There is nothing going on between me and Zach. He is fucking deluded. I sent him a text to tell him to fuck off. I didn’t know he would pull this shit.” Ian reached over and grabbed his phone off the floor. “Read the texts Mick.”

Mickey took the phone off Ian as the redhead released him and sat down on the bed. He scrolled through the texts. The adrenaline had faded, and he felt tired. “Ian, in this first text you say, ‘I want to make it clear once _again_.’ What the fuck does that mean?”

“He came onto me in Vegas, asked me out on a date. I shut him down straight away Mick. Told him I was in a committed relationship. He seemed fine about it – said ‘let’s be friends’ and shook my hand. I didn’t know he was going to be a fucking psycho.”

“If it was all so innocent then why didn’t you just tell me?” Mickey asked as he sat down on the bed next to Ian, his emotions finally under control.

“That’s exactly why I said nothing, because it was innocent. The conversation was over in two minutes and to be honest, I forgot about it.”

“What about today? He was fuckin’ all over you Ian.”

“Mick people are always touching me like that. We’re dancers, everybody’s touchy-feely, and even more so towards me since the Tiana gig.” Ian fell back on the bed. “Got such a fucking headache Mick.” Ian rubbed his forehead. “I don’t want to be with anyone but you. You must know that?”

He turned to look at Ian. His boyfriend looked pale and exhausted but there was sincerity in his eyes, and fear and love too. “Ian, I don’t want to be with anyone but you either, but when I saw him touch you, I couldn’t even think straight. I wanted to fuckin’ kill him.”

“Only want you to touch me Mick.” Ian reached out and pulled him down by the shirt. Mickey kissed him hard, biting at Ian’s bottom lip before licking into his mouth. Ian started pulling at his clothes, trying to get some skin on skin contact. 

“Ian, I fuckin’ stink from teaching all day. I gotta shower first.”

“OK let me wash you,” Ian said as he pulled them up from the bed.

*****

Ian was massaging Mickey’s scalp as he lathered up the shampoo. It was becoming apparent that his boyfriend had quite a temper. Mickey may not have been Southside anymore, but Southside definitely still lived in Mickey. Dealing with Zach’s intrusion in their relationship was a huge learning curve for them, and Ian needed to figure out how to better handle Mickey’s jealous streak. When he stopped to think about, if the roles were reversed, he would behave the same way. He loved Mickey passionately. Far more than he was currently letting on. It disappointed him that he didn’t get to ask his boyfriend to move in with him, but decided he would try again next week on Mickey’s birthday.

After rinsing Mickey’s hair, Ian started soaping up the brunette’s back before turning him around, continuing onto his chest. 

Mickey placed a hand on Ian’s jaw, then pressed their lips together as if he was made of glass. “Ian, I’m sorry for not trusting you.”

“Mick don’t you know by now that I only want you?”

“Scared of losing you. You’re so fuckin’ beautiful.” Ian’s hands halted at Mickey’s words. He searched those ocean blue eyes, taking in the man's vulnerability. Mickey continued, “I know I should say shit like that more. You deserve to hear it.”

“Mick baby, need to be in you so bad,” Ian moaned before capturing Mickey’s lips, then pushing his tongue into his boyfriends mouth. He grabbed Mickey’s cock and started jerking him fast as he felt his own shaft harden in seconds.

Mickey grabbed the lube they kept in the bathroom and slicked his own fingers before dropping to his knees and swallowing Ian’s cock. 

“Shit Mickey, oh that feels so good.” Ian grabbed onto Mickey’s hair as the brunette bobbed up and down on his shaft, stopping to twirl his tongue around the head and into the slit. 

Ian wanted to come in Mickey’s mouth, but he wanted to be inside him more. They needed connection after their fight. Ian wanted to claim him. Mickey was fingering himself to speed up prep time, and Ian thought he would blow his load at the sight. He leant his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, allowing the pleasure to ripple through his body. He had only one thought - _Mickey_.

Mickey suddenly popped off his cock, knocking him out of his lust fuelled haze. As the brunette was slicking Ian’s cock with lube he latched onto Mickey’s neck, biting and sucking hard.

“Fuck me babe,” Mickey ordered as he pulled Ian by the waist. Ian groaned at the use of a pet name. _Babe._ Mickey had never called him that before.

Ian spun them around, slamming Mickey back into the shower wall, the hot water hitting his back as they licked hungrily into each other’s mouths. He slipped his hands under Mickey’s thighs and lifted him up, his boyfriend’s arms curling around his neck to support his weight.

He pushed Mickey back into the wall as he let go of one leg and positioned his cock at Mickey’s entrance. He wasted no time pushing in, bottoming out in one fluid thrust.

“Fuuuck!” Mickey yelled out, his head back on the tiles and eyes closed as he adjusted to the fullness.

“Hold on tight baby, it’s gonna be hard and fast.” He thrust up into Mickey like a man possessed. The brunette had to take whatever he had to give, and that was everything. Mickey held on tight, his face buried in Ian’s neck; sucking, biting and marking him.

Ian knew he wasn’t going to last, and even if he could, his legs couldn’t go on much longer. “Mick, I gotta cum baby.”

“Feels so fuckin’ good Ian. Cum babe.”

He let go, cumming deep inside Mickey; matching each spurt with a slow deep thrust. He moaned and cursed as the pleasure spread from his cock and out over his entire body. He lowered Mickey down, then fell to his knees, taking Mickey’s cock into his mouth and sucking hard. His slipped a finger into the brunette’s arse and found his prostate, rubbing it just how Mickey like it. 

“Oh fuck Ian….babe…love your mouth…oh god.” Mickey came hard down Ian’s throat, thrusting into his mouth with each wave.

Mickey pulled him up and into his arms. The two of them swayed together under the cold water, faces pressed into necks, bodies flush, arms tight.

*****

After they cleaned up the best they could with only cold water, they snuggled together in bed under the blankets. Mickey was still fucking mad about Zach, but he felt certain that nothing had happened in Vegas and Ian was being honest with him. He was starting to doze off in Ian’s arms when the redhead spoke, “Mick it’s your birthday next weekend. You’re getting old - fucking 29!”

“Fuck you Gallagher, you’re not that far behind me.” Mickey elbowed Ian in the stomach.

“Oh I do like being behind you. Best view ever. I’m going to take you out for a romantic dinner and then we can dance the night away at a club. We haven’t had a chance to get dirty together on a dance-floor.” Ian pushed him onto his stomach and climbed on top. “Gonna grind up against this arse. Make sure everyone knows who this sexy motherfucker belongs to.” Ian started grinding against him slowly as he sucked a hickey into his neck.

“Hey Gallagher, I almost forgot. I got a call from Alanna this afternoon and I have an audition coming up for a role in a dance movie.” Ian got off him so fast that he sat up too, thinking something was wrong. “What is it?”

“Is the movie called ‘Make your move’?

“Yeah I think that’s what Alanna said. Why?” he asked, the suspense killing him.

“Taylor called me this afternoon. They want me to be the choreographer for it. I have a meeting on Monday to go over the contract. I’m going to have co-casting authority for all the dance characters.”

“You better not be shittin’ me Gallagher. Fuck man, congratulations. So proud of you.” Mickey threw his arms around Ian, tackling him back down onto the bed and smothering him in kisses.


	23. Dance Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mickey's birthday and Ian has planned a night out on the town for them.  
> I really hope everyone enjoys this final chapter - there's drama, smut and fluff! Love me some love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this fic and a special thanks to those that hit the kudos button or added comments. This is the first creative writing I've ever done, bar short stories in high school many many years ago! I have wanted to try writing for a long time, but it took my love of Ian and Mickey to motivate me enough to give it a go. I've put in way more hours than I could afford, but it has at least proven I could write something longer than five thousand words. If you enjoyed reading it I am grateful - I really enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> When I started this fic I had already planned out further instalments in the story. Specifically, key life moments for them five years later, then fifteen, then twenty-five plus an epilogue with the boys in their 80's! (In fact the epilogue I have already written.) If this is something you would be interested in reading then please let me know in the comments.

Ian was on his way to pick up Mickey for his birthday. They could have gotten ready together, but Ian wanted to make it special since he planned on asking Mickey to move in with him. After his last failed attempt, he was sure tonight would be a winner.

The previous week had been busy, filled with stressful moments, both good and bad. The movie was a done deal after he signed the contract yesterday. The money was insanely good, and he was thinking about getting into the property market. He knew Mickey’s audition was in two weeks, and after looking at the script, he seemed perfect for the part. Ian wanted nothing more than for them to work together again.

The negative stress came from the fallout of the Zach situation. He had changed his phone number – a huge inconvenience – to ensure Zach could no longer contact him. He also had a meeting with the Millennium director. Trying to explain the situation was difficult and embarrassing, but necessary. Zach was now banned from the studio, which made Ian feel more comfortable since he taught there frequently. Unfortunately, he had spotted Zach across the road two days ago. He had left when Ian spotted him, but it made the redhead nervous to think he may be following him. He didn’t want to get a restraining order, but he would if necessary. He hadn’t told Mickey as he feared his hot-headed boyfriend would overreact.

Arriving at Mickey’s apartment, he checked that he had the gift in his pocket, then jumped out of the car with the enormous bunch of flowers. He held the flowers behind his back before knocking on the door, suddenly becoming fearful of Mickey’s reaction to the flowers. The door swung open and Mickey looked so beautiful, sexy and hot that he could only stare. 

“Better close your mouth Gallagher or I might have to fill it up with somethin’.” Mickey raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Mick you are one sexy motherfucker.” He pulled Mickey in for a kiss while squeezing an arse cheek. “These are for you babe,” he added, pulling away and presenting the flowers.

“In for a night of romance, am I?” Mickey said, taking the flowers from him. “Let me put these inside before we go.” Ian followed him through to the kitchen, admiring Mickey in his black suit pants and black shirt with the top buttons undone. Mickey filled up a pot – yes a pot - with water before adding the flowers. “We taking your car or mine tonight?”

“I booked an Uber, should be here any second. That way we can both celebrate with a few drinks.” 

Mickey walked over to him and flipped his jacket collar back and forth, blue eyes scanning from his eyes to his lips. “Gallagher I ever tell you, you look fuckin’ hot in a suit?” Ian felt his body temperature rise, the sexual tension radiating between them. He was about to say ‘fuck it’ to the dinner reservation when the Uber driver honked the horn. 

Ian was smiling across the table at Mickey as they shared dessert. The restaurant was perfect. They had a private table in the corner, the ambience was romantic, and the food had been superb. They had had a few glasses of wine already, but he was still feeling nervous. He pulled the gift and card out of his jacket pocket and put them on the table. 

He slid the box across the table to his boyfriend. “Mick, happy birthday babe.” Mickey looked at the box, then back at Ian. “Open it. I really hope you like it.”

Mickey picked up the box, turning it over in his hands. “You really didn’t have to buy me anything Ian,” Mickey said, eyes cast down. Ian wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed or uncomfortable with the attention. 

“I really did Mick. And more than that, I wanted to.” 

Mickey unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box, taking out the 18K gold cuff bracelet. “Fuck Ian, you shouldn’t have spent this much. But it’s fuckin’ beautiful, I love it.” Mickey blushed, and it made Ian fall even harder for the brunette. He had no intention of letting Mickey know the cuff had set him back three grand. Mickey was worth everything to him.

“I had it inscribed on the inside,” Ian told him. 

Mickey turned it over, seeing the infinity symbol wrapped around both their names.

“Jesus Christ Ian, don’t know what to say. Come here,” Mickey stood up and leant over the table to kiss him. When they pulled apart Mickey sat back down and put the cuff on, running his thumb across the top.

“There’s one more thing Mick.” Ian swallowed, nerves getting the better of him as he pushed the birthday card across the table. Mickey opened the envelope and pulled out the card. Ian held his breath while he read it.

_Dear Mickey,_

_The day you walked into the Tiana audition changed my life forever. The last few months with you have been the best of my life._

_I’m so happy to be celebrating this birthday with you, but I want to be there for every single one to come._

_Mick, will you move in with me?_

_Ian x_

Mickey looked up at him. There was fear and hesitancy in his eyes, and Ian felt his heart hammer in his chest. “What do you think then?” Ian asked to break the silence.

“Ian, it’s a big step, are you sure it’s what you want? We haven’t been together all that long.”

“I haven’t been more sure of anything in my entire life,” Ian replied.

“My main concern is Mandy. You know she can’t afford the rent on her own and she just moved out here. Let me talk to her first and then I’ll let you know, OK?”

He realised he must have had disappointment written all over his face when Mickey reached across the table and took his hands. 

“Ian, I’m not saying no. I just gotta work some stuff out first. It’s what I want too, but I can’t just think of myself.”

“I understand. Let me know when you’ve talked it through with Mandy.” Ian felt better hearing Mickey say it was what he wanted too. Hopefully, once Mandy told him she had found some roommates, Mickey would be all in. Ian paid the bill and they set off for a night of dancing.

*****

They had been at the club a couple of hours. After the wine at dinner and the many shots at the club they were both really tipsy. One might almost say drunk. Mickey couldn’t believe what he was doing right now, but it was his first birthday as a truly ‘out’ man, and he was making up for lost time. He had dragged Ian to a sofa in the club's corner and was giving his boyfriend a lap dance. It was his first time giving one and being a dancer, he was a natural. Watching the lust in Ian’s eyes was pushing him way too close to an orgasm, and he was genuinely worried he would blow his load in his expensive dress pants. 

“Mickey baby, fuck, I can’t take it anymore. You have to stop or I’m gonna cum,” Ian struggled to speak between moans.

Mickey gave his boyfriend, and himself, a break by standing up and turning around, thus halting the friction for a few seconds. Mickey lowered himself back down facing away from Ian and resumed grinding his arse back and forth across the redheads straining cock. Ian’s hands wrapped around his waist and started rubbing his shaft through his pants.

“Mick, can we reverse cowboy tonight? Love seeing my cock slide in and out when you ride me.”

Mickey groaned, in part trying to halt his impending climax and in part just wanting to cum right there in the middle of the club. “Gallagher, I’m so fuckin’ horny right now. You can fuck me in _all_ the positions tonight.”

Ian stood up, bringing Mickey to his feet. Muscular arms roamed up and down his body as soft lips and a warm tongue lapped at his neck. Then he was being urgently led to the restrooms by his boyfriend. This birthday was turning out to be fucking amazing. He allowed Ian to push him into a stall, then up against the wall.

Ian attached his mouth to Mickey’s, their tongues swirling against each other as Ian undid his pants and pushed his boxers down to release his erection. He realised he wanted Ian’s cock as much as Ian wanted his, so he got to work on releasing the redhead’s giant dick. 

Ian slapped his hand away and grasped both their cocks together, jerking them off fast. He threw his head back against the wall, his knees going weak with the sensation. “Ian, have to cum babe.”

Ian dropped to his knees, taking Mickey’s cock into his mouth and sucking hard as he came. His hips bucked into the warmth, his eyes feasting on the sight before him. Ian had stroked himself to orgasm and was shooting in spurts onto the stall floor as he swallowed Mickey’s climax. 

Mickey pulled Ian up, licking into his mouth then sucking on his bottom lip. 

“Enjoying your birthday so far, Mick?” Ian slurred with a satisfied smirk.

“Best one yet Gallagher.”

Once they cleaned up, they headed back out and straight onto the dance-floor. It was crowded, but they didn’t mind as they continued to grind up against each other. They were showing off, no doubt about it. Ian would move behind him, pulling their hips together and talking filth into his ear before sucking on his neck or earlobe. 

They ran into two dance friends, which caused the crowd to move out and give them a little more space. Four professional dancers got plenty of attention. Mickey needed to piss and told Ian where he was going. Mickey wouldn’t normally leave Ian alone in a gay club – he wasn’t fucking stupid; he knew what his boyfriend looked like – but they were with friends so he headed to the restroom on his own.

As he stood at the urinal, he decided it was time to stop drinking for the night. He would have a serious hangover tomorrow and he wanted to talk to Mandy so he could give Ian an answer. It all came down to Mandy. He would not abandon his sister again, he needed to make sure she would be OK. But yes, he wanted to live with Ian. The nights they spent apart were unbearable. 

He touched the gold cuff on his wrist and smiled. It was the most incredible gift he had ever received. He hadn’t received too many over the years, but even if he had, this one would still be the most special. He could tell it was expensive and that made him feel odd, although he couldn’t articulate why. Maybe he would never take it off. Thinking of the inscription that lay against his skin was overwhelming. Ian was clearly telling him he wanted forever. And he wanted that too. When he told Terry he’d found the guy he would marry, he had been shocked by his own words. But they were the truth. It was still early days in their relationship, but he wanted his future bound with Ian’s. Of that, he was certain.

After exiting the restroom, he walked towards the dance-floor thinking it was time to drag Ian home to bed. He wanted to try out every sex position he could think of. When he spotted his redhead on the dance-floor, he immediately noticed Zach dancing up behind him. Mickey’s drunkenness all but disappeared, his senses on high alert as the rage rose inside him. He pushed through the crowd, trying to reach his boyfriend. 

Ian looked fucking wasted with his head thrown back and eyes closed. Mickey was almost there when Zach snaked his arms around Ian, tilted his head back and connected their lips. Even with the flashing club lights he could see Zach’s tongue push into his boyfriend’s mouth. There wasn’t a decision-making moment, just a physical reaction.

Mickey ripped Zach off Ian and threw a punch, blood spurting out from the blonde’s nose. Zach fell and landed on his back, hand instinctively touching his broken nose. Mickey leaned over him and grabbed him by the shirt. “I fuckin’ warned you fuckwit! Now you’re never gonna dance another day in your life.” Then Mickey really started laying into him. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed before he heard Ian’s voice.

“Mickey stop it, you’ll fucking kill him.” Then arms were pulling him off and away. Hands on his back were pushing him forward and out some back alleyway. “We gotta move before the cops get here.”

They ran down the alley, crossed a road and continued for another two blocks before they stopped. That was when Mickey realised Ian was pissed. Like fucking pissed!

“What the fuck Mick? You’re probably gonna get arrested now. It’s not like he doesn’t know who you are.” 

“Who gives a shi–“ Mickey began before Ian shoved him hard.

“I give a shit!” Ian yelled back in his face.

Mickey reached out to Ian only to have his hand slapped away. 

“Get the fuck away from me,” Ian spat out, shoving him aside and heading off down the street. 

“Ian, come on, stop. Wait,” he called out, but the redhead turned the corner without hesitation.

He pulled out his phone and ordered an Uber. Shit, maybe he had fucked up? Bullshit he did. That motherfucking Zach deserved everything he got. He didn’t understand why Ian was so pissed, but he was fucking going to. If there was one thing he had learnt about being with Ian, it was that they needed to talk their shit out. When the Uber arrived, he gave the driver Ian’s address.

When Mickey arrived at Ian’s apartment, he let himself in with his key. The drive hadn’t calmed him down, but riled him up. He walked into the living area to find Ian getting up off the sofa and walking away from him. 

“Ian you’re not fuckin’ running from this argument.” Mickey followed Ian into the bedroom. “Why are you so pissed? I’m the one who should be pissed!” he shouted.

Ian turned around to face him, finger pointing at his chest, “Mick, this is not fucking Southside. You want to end up in prison? It was fucking stupid. And stop treating me like some bitch. I could have handled it – you should have let _me_ handle it!”

“Oh OK… sure Gallagher. You obviously can’t handle shit if he had his tongue down your fuckin’ throat.”

“I was drunk. I had my eyes closed. I thought it was you behind me. Then suddenly he was kissing me. You didn’t give me a _chance_ to fucking handle it!”

“Ian you’re mine and no-one gets to fuckin’ touch you but me. I warned that motherfucker and he didn’t listen.”

“Mick if I’m yours then fucking move in with me.” Ian yelled, arms waving in exasperation.

“What? So you can leave me? Walk out without a word like you did last time.” Mickey was shocked at the words that had come out of his mouth. He didn’t realise he was still carrying that resentment around. He thought he had let it go.

“Fuck you!” Ian stormed out towards the living room.

Mickey was hot on his tail. “See! Ian Gallagher - walking away when it gets hard.” He lost his temper and slammed Ian hard up against the living room wall. Their faces were inches apart. “You know what? Don’t bother – I’m done.” He released Ian and headed for the front door.

“Mickey stop! Don’t go. Mickey, I fucking love you!” 

Mickey froze at the words. He’d waited so long to hear them. He slowly turned around to face Ian. Ian had tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I love you Mick,” Ian repeated softly, his voice thick with emotion.

Mickey was on him in a second, crossing the room in three strides and crashing their mouths together. They were a tangle of limbs as they clawed at each other, unable to get close enough to satisfy the burn.

Ian pulled away breathless. “Mickey, I want you to fuck me. Want you inside me, to be part of me.”

“What? You said you’d never do that.”

Ian cradled his face. “Mick, you belong to me and I want you to know I belong to you. No one else. I want to give you something I’ve never given another man and I never will. You’re it for me Mick.”

*****

Mickey had lovingly prepped him starting with one finger and progressing slowly to three. All their touches were soft and deliberate, each one apologising for the pain they had caused. Ian needed to do this to be truly vulnerable to Mickey, and he knew Mickey needed it to take back some control. With all the changes and unknowns in the brunette’s life, he needed Ian to ground him, and this was a way he could give that to him. Mickey would know he trusted him fully, and would give himself without reservation. Mickey brushed a hand through his hair, scanning his face before settling on his eyes. He felt safe, held in Mickey’s blue eyes. 

“Ian, are you sure? Tell me to stop if it hurts,” Mickey spoke softly, before placing another kiss to his lips.

“I’m sure Mick. Need you.”

Mickey sat back and slicked up his cock with lube, then lined himself up before bringing his body back over Ian’s. Ian instinctively wrapped his legs around Mickey as he pushed past his rim.

“Oh fuck,” Ian said in reaction to the sting. Mickey paused and waited for him to adjust before he started slowly pushing in again. When Mickey bottomed out, Ian exhaled and held his boyfriend a little tighter.

“You OK? You want to keep going?” Mickey asked, voice laced with worry, but eyes diluted with arousal.

“Yeah. Kiss me Mick.” Their lips met and tongues slid against each other. Mickey slowly rolled his hips, thrusts shallow and controlled. They moaned into each other’s mouths at the sensation. 

“Ian babe, you’re so tight. Never felt anything like it.”

As Mickey thrust a little harder, faster and deeper, Ian felt pleasure roll over him. Mickey was holding their bodies close, and the friction was heaven on his leaking cock.

“Mick, I’m sorry. Wanted you to have the best birthday.” He felt overwhelmed, tears prickling at his eyes.

“I did Ian. Babe, don’t cry.” Mickey wiped a tear away. “Ian….I love you too. Love you so much. Have for a long time.”

“Oh Mick.” Ian pulled Mickey down, kissing him hard, trying to pour all his love into the brunette.

Mickey adjusted his angle until he found Ian’s sweet spot, then wrapped a hand around his cock and started pumping. He felt on fire as his orgasm hit, pulsing through his entire body. Mickey groaned into his mouth as he came deep inside him seconds later. Making love to Mickey after having the courage to tell him how he truly felt was euphoric. The way Mickey was looking down at him told him the same was true for the brunette. They were tied and bound to each other in a way they had not been before.

Peace drifted around them as Mickey gathered Ian into his arms, their fingers intertwined. They whispered ‘I love you’s’ into the dark as sleep stole them into the night.

*****

They were out on the balcony watching the sunrise. After their little nap, Ian had coaxed Mickey into reverse cowboy, slapping his boyfriends’ arse as he rode him like a pro. Sharing one sun lounge, they were snuggled together under a blanket with Mickey laying in Ian’s arms. Ian was assessing the damage to Mickey’s knuckles and praying the police wouldn’t turn up. Hopefully Zach had chosen his career this time.

“Mick, I meant what I said before – you’re it for me. Please move in with me. I want us to start our life together and I don’t want to wait any longer. I love you so much.” Ian placed a kiss onto Mickey’s forehead.

“I love you too.” Mickey tilted his head up to look at Ian. “Think I’ve loved you since the day we met. I promise I’ll work it out with Mandy. I’ll move in with you. Maybe we should just buy a house together. We’ve got the money.”

Ian couldn’t believe his ears. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Yeah I’m fuckin’ serious Gallagher.”

Ian started working towards round three.

**_ THREE MONTHS LATER… _ **

Mickey carried the last moving box into the house and dumped it on the floor in the hallway. The house was perfect for them – a two story renovated weatherboard with a lot of charm. It had four bedrooms and a nice backyard for entertaining. Mickey wasn’t admitting it any time soon, but he hoped they might somehow, someday, fill a couple of the rooms with kids. In the meantime, they were using one for an office and setting up the other two as guest rooms. 

He had dodged a bullet with Zach. The fuckhead hadn’t reported it to the police even though Mickey had broken his nose, a rib and spilt his eyebrow open requiring stitches. Last thing they’d heard, Zach had left L.A., headed back to whatever shits-ville town he came from.

Mickey had gotten the part in ‘Make Your Move’ – his ability to act shocking even him. Filming was due to start next week, and they were both excited and nervous. Ian was stressed out as he had a lot to do, and a great deal of pressure on his shoulders. Mickey had organised most of the house moving as Ian finalised the movie choreography and ran long rehearsals with the dancers. Mickey had a small, but important role, so he was splitting his time between dance rehearsals, ensuring he had his lines memorised, costume fittings, table reads and so on. They both felt like they had really made it, and it was that much sweeter experiencing it together. Turned out they really were the power couple in the L.A dance industry.

He wandered into the bedroom. Ian had just finished making the bed. He fell on it, his body aching. “Shit Ian, I’m tired out.”

“Not too tired for me to fuck you senseless on the balcony I hope.”

“Since when are you an exhibitionist Gallagher? What if someone sees us?”

“Since I became a homeowner Mick. And that’s the whole point – the thrill of maybe getting caught.”

“Oh really?” Mickey teased, his interest piquing.

Ian leant over and kissed Mickey slowly, capturing his bottom lip. “They can look, but they can’t touch. You’re all mine Mick.”

Mickey grabbed Ian and pulled him down onto the bed, rolling them so he had Ian pinned under him. “And who says I’m yours?”

Ian smiled up at him, so sure of himself. “You do Mick.” Mickey couldn’t argue with that. 

He brushed his thumb across Ian’s cheekbone, lost in those green eyes. “And always will be.” 


End file.
